A Nick in Time
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Harry Potter et Severus Snape se réveillent dans d’étranges circonstances le lendemain de Noël. Serait-ce l’occasion pour eux de profiter enfin pleinement de leur enfance ? SS-HP.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

**A Nick in Time  
**

**---**

**_Chapitre 1 :_  
**

Huit ans. Severus Snape avait parfois du mal à croire que cela faisait si longtemps depuis que Thomas Riddle avait été forcé de quitter sa dépouille mortelle afin de rester décemment mort, mais il lui suffisait alors de lever les yeux et de voir Minerva McGonagall assise sur le siège du directeur pour que cette perte irremplaçable qu'il ressentait chaque fichu jour ne le frappe. Ensuite il n'avait aucun mal à accepter depuis combien de temps leur chapelier fou de directeur avait fait l'ultime sacrifice pour leur cause.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces thés agaçants lui manqueraient autant ? Mais il y avait des jours où il aurait tué pour pouvoir entendre la voix apaisante d'Albus lui proposer un de ces répugnants bonbons au citron ou le forcer à prendre un biscuit.

Et ce n'était pas simplement l'absence d'Albus qui se faisait ressentir. Lui et Minerva étaient parmi les derniers de la vieille génération, deux des quelques professeurs de Poudlard qui avaient survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort sur l'école. Il baissa les yeux vers le houx éparpillé sur la table des professeurs à l'occasion du repas de fête de Noël.

Trelawney était toujours là. Leur voyante résidente n'aurait probablement même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Voldemort jusqu'à ce que le type frappe à la porte de sa tour, admit rudement Snape, mais avec véracité. Le professeur Sinistra était le seul professeur qui enseignait déjà avant la guerre toujours présent. A part Binns, bien sûr, mais Snape n'était pas vraiment certain qu'un homme qui n'était pas suffisamment en vie pour savoir qu'il était vraiment mort comptait réellement.

La partie la plus honnête de son caractère l'avertit de l'hypocrisie dont il faisait preuve en réprimandant Binns. Après tout, y avait-il vraiment une grande différence entre le fantôme et lui-même ? Mis à part le fait que Snape se montrait dans la Grande Salle pour les repas et les consommait vraiment, il y avait très peu de choses qui le distinguaient du fantôme.

Le reste des sièges des professeurs étaient remplis par les plus talentueux de leurs anciens élèves. Bien que Snape ne fût pas certain qu'il aurait placé un jour Neville Longbottom dans cette catégorie, il rendait justice avec réticence à Longbottom et admettait que l'homme était un génie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Herbologie. A côté de lui se trouvait le fameux trio -- Potter, Weasley et Granger, qui enseignaient respectivement la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Quidditch et l'Arithmancie. Le jeune homme blond à côté de Granger était Callis Miller, un ancien Serdaigle qui enseignait maintenant les Sortilèges. Son apparence parfaite lui rappelait Lockhart, mais l'arrogance de Miller était beaucoup plus outrageante que celle de ce fanfaron de Lockhart. Un peu plus loin sur la table était assise le professeur d'Étude des Moldus, Alicia Crenshaw, qui était en pleine conversation avec Sinistra. Sa blondeur soutenue et ses rondeurs robustes contrastaient avec les cheveux noirs et la finesse du professeur d'Astronomie. Le dernier ajout venait de la maison de Snape. Blaise Zabini avait pris la place de professeur de Métamorphose une fois que Minerva avait pris la position de directrice, ce qui ravissait Snape à n'en pas finir. Pendant un certain temps, il avait semblé que ces satanés Gryffondors allaient envahir l'école toute entière.

Snape admit à contrecœur que les nouveaux arrivants étaient compétents, mais lorsqu'il regardait la table des professeurs et voyait les visages exagérément jeunes des personnes qui avaient été ses propres élèves il y avait de cela moins de dix ans, il se sentait atrocement vieux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une expérience nouvelle, mais ces jours-ci il lui semblait impossible de se débarrasser de ce fond de malaise.

Il fut un temps où il attendait avec impatience la défaite de Voldemort, désirant désespérément mettre fin au danger et aux mensonges qui étaient la raison même de son existence en tant qu'espion. Tout ce qu'il voulait était être libre de toutes ces obligations. Étrangement, durant toutes ces années où il anticipait le moment de la fin de sa servitude envers ce monstre, Snape n'avait jamais vraiment planifié ce qu'il ferait de cette liberté une fois qu'il l'aurait acquise. Et maintenant, avec les festivités de Noël qui marquaient le passage à l'année nouvelle, Snape se voyait en train de regarder ces huit dernières années et se rendit compte du peu qu'il avait réalisé avec cette nouvelle liberté.

Chaque jour qui passait, il devenait de plus en plus conscient que sa vie était encore moins vivante que celle de certains fantômes. Il allait aux repas, accomplissait ses tâches ménagères et ses classes de Potions, surveillait les retenues, passait le peu de temps qui lui restait sur ses recherches personnelles, mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait aussi mort que Binns. Il avait seulement quarante-huit ans, il était encore un jeune homme selon les standards de la société sorcière, et là encore, il se sentait vieux et usé.

Rien ne l'émouvait plus, ou alors sur les niveaux les plus superficiels. Oh, il pouvait terrifier les enfants et menacer ses collègues insipides d'une réplique hargneuse de temps en temps. Il lui suffisait seulement d'un regard noir en direction de Longbottom afin de pousser l'homme à laisser tomber sa fourchette, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il n'y avait plus été depuis la mort d'Albus, pour être honnête. Il existait à peine ces jours-ci, attendant son heure.

Attendant la mort ?

La morbidité de ces pensées le rendait malade. Il n'était pas un homme sentimental. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Se complaire dans son malheur n'était pas dans son style.

Mais il était suffisamment introspectif pour reconnaître que la mort du seul ami qu'il s'était jamais fait l'avait changé d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait été seul sa vie entière. Son enfance et son adolescence avaient été misérables, mais en tant qu'adulte il avait commencé à apprécier la solitude.

Mais récemment, il avait appris la différence entre la solitude et le fait d'être seul. La mort d'Albus avait changé son âme de solitaire en une solitude écrasante qui épuisait son être, et il n'avait aucun indice sur la façon de soulager son problème. Il n'avait jamais demandé l'amitié de Dumbledore, et par conséquent, n'avait jamais réalisé combien il en dépendait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti. Sans surprises, personne ne s'était bousculé pour remplacer la place d'honneur occupée par Albus et devenir le seul ami du maître des potions misanthrope de Poudlard.

Pendant des années, il n'avait même pas reconnu avoir besoin de contacts humains dans sa vie, mais maintenant qu'il était conscient de ce… manque, Snape n'avait aucune idée pour changer les choses.

Comment un vieux grincheux pointilleux pouvait s'attirer des amis ? Ses collègues étaient tous de bonnes personnes, qui dégoulinaient presque de gentillesse (et ce genre de pensées n'allait définitivement pas lui faire gagner des amis ou influencer les gens, se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement). S'il faisait une tentative amicale, sûrement que l'un d'entre eux répondrait de la sorte, à condition qu'il ne tue pas cette pauvre âme crédule suite au choc de voir Severus Snape essayer d'être aimable.

Mais il avait passé les trente dernières années dans cette école à grogner afin de tenir les autres éloignés. Il ne savait pas comment engager une petite conversation ou encore échanger des plaisanteries. Pff, il ne pouvait même pas réciproquer les vœux de Joyeux Noël de ses collègues qu'il avait reçu ce matin sans faire de sa réponse une raillerie.

Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas d'apparaître faible, d'admettre ce besoin inattendu. Après tout, il avait élevé l'autosuffisance au rang d'art. Et par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas être agréable. Il ne voulait pas se transformer en une espèce de crétin. Albus n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il change, et l'avait accepté comme il était -- les cheveux gras, les grognements, la marque des ténèbres et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Sûrement qu'il devait y avoir une autre âme quelque part qui pouvait être aussi accommodante. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de ne pas être éternellement seul, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager des conversations occasionnelles, quelqu'un qui ne se raidirait pas lorsqu'il entrerait dans une pièce. Cela ne lui semblait pas trop demander de la vie.

Et peut-être que ça ne l'était pas, pour les gens normaux -- pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais fait d'erreur trop importante pour être pardonnée, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de mal à supporter les idiots, en résumé, pour ceux qui méritent l'amitié -- des personnes comme Potter et ses amis.

Il n'avait qu'à regarder les deux sièges vides à sa gauche dans la direction où le trio s'asseyait avec leurs têtes proches les unes des autres pour illustrer ce fait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à trouver un compagnon. Même maintenant ils essayaient de rendre les élèves stressés moins nerveux en les faisant asseoir à la table des professeurs durant les repas pendant les vacances.

Les deux Gryffondors de deuxième année, la Poufsouffle de première année, et le Serdaigle de deuxième année avaient toujours l'air effrayés de manger à la même table que leurs professeurs, mais Potter et Weasley faisaient tout leur possible pour chasser l'anxiété des enfants.

Snape ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'en préoccupaient. Son expérience lui disait que les enfants qui se sentaient à l'aise étaient de loin ceux qui se conduisaient mal en comparaison avec ceux qui se sentaient nerveux.

Il fronça les sourcils aux singeries de ses collègues, ne sachant pas si son ennui venait d'une pure envie ou de sa désapprobation du comportement inconvenant de Potter et de Weasley. Ils étaient des professeurs de Poudlard, pour l'amour de Merlin, pas des clowns de cirque. Mais le duo était en ce moment en train de se comporter comme l'animation de mi-temps d'un match de coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ils régalaient les quatre élèves aux yeux ébahis assis autour d'eux avec une séance de percussion improvisée de cantiques de Noël sur leurs assiettes et leurs verres.

D'après leurs expressions, il était maintenant évident que leurs élèves n'avaient jamais suspecté que leurs professeurs étaient capables de singeries puériles telles que les trois célèbres vétérans de la guerre en avaient fait la démonstration un peu plus tôt. Weasley était en train de frapper dans son assiette en or vide avec une cuisse de dinde sans peau, le son résultant n'ayant aucune ressemblance avec la musique ou le rythme, nota Snape, assez irrité, au passage. Potter était en train de frapper sa fourchette contre son verre en contre-point, pendant que Granger -- il ne pouvait toujours pas imaginer quelqu'un d'aussi brillant en tant qu'une Weasley -- réclamait peu efficacement qu'ils arrêtent ce cirque tout en riant de leurs singeries.

Le trio gloussant n'avait vraiment pas l'air de professeurs. A part le manque de sens commun dont avait fait preuve Miss Granger en rejoignant le clan Weasley, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis que Snape leur avait enseigné.

Ils étaient plus grands, bien sûr, -- tous sauf Potter, rectifia-t-il.

Il fut un temps où le fait que le fils de son ancienne Némésis soit resté un avorton fluet l'aurait ravi. Mais Snape ne pensait plus au professeur de DCFM aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés uniquement en comparaison avec son père. Ils avaient combattu bien trop de batailles ensemble pour que Snape fasse ce genre d'erreurs. James n'aurait jamais été capable de s'unir à lui durant la guerre de la façon dont Harry l'avait fait. Il y avait bien trop de vanité chez le père pour que James puisse partager la gloire. Mais Harry… Malgré le fait que Snape avait considéré le garçon comme étant à la recherche de gloire durant leurs premiers jours ensemble, il était venu à admettre que Potter détestait la célébrité autant que Snape.

Et, en le regardant à présent, Snape était forcé d'admettre que Potter n'était pas si petit que ça. Quel homme de taille normale n'apparaîtrait pas rapetissé face à cette grande perche de Ronald Weasley ? La femme de ce dernier était devenue longue et leste également, donc Potter avait l'air doublement tassé assis entre eux.

Là encore, la stature compacte de Potter n'était pas un handicap. Elle l'avait bien servi durant la guerre et en avait par la suite fait le meilleur Attrapeur professionnel de Quidditch que l'équipe de Cannons de Chudley ait jamais eu.

Et maintenant?

Potter le rendait perplexe ces derniers jours.

Snape ne pouvait dire avec certitude pourquoi l'homme le plus célèbre du monde de la sorcellerie avait daigné enseigner à Poudlard, lorsque la planète entière était à ses pieds. Lorsque le professeur par intérim de DCFM avait pris sa retraite trois ans auparavant et que Minerva avait confié à Snape son intention de proposer le poste à Potter, Snape lui avait ri en plein visage et lui avait dit que même Potter n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour abandonner sa carrière qui l'avait rendu le sorcier le plus riche de son temps. Mais trois semaines plus tard, après que McGonagall lui ait envoyé un hibou, Potter s'était présenté pour la première réunion des professeurs et n'avait montré aucun désir de quitter Poudlard depuis.

En un battement de cil, Potter était passé d'une célébrité sans égale à l'indifférence absolue. ça n'avait absolument aucun sens aux yeux de Snape. Après la défaite de Voldemort et sa carrière de Quidditch sans précédent, rien n'était hors de la portée de Harry Potter. Il aurait pu poursuivre une carrière brillante en tant qu'Auror ou faire son chemin dans la hiérarchie du Ministère. S'il avait voulu être Ministre de la Magie, tout ce que le jeune Potter aurait eu à faire était de demander. Mais à la place, à la première demande de Minerva, il avait rangé son Éclair de Feu, laissé sa gloire et ses fans derrière lui, afin de retourner seul à Poudlard, où il avait vécu une vie quasiment aussi solitaire que son maître des potions méprisé.

Et cela aussi déconcertait Snape. ça avait un sens pour un misanthrope comme lui de vivre la vie d'un moine reclus ici à Poudlard, mais Harry était un jeune homme séduisant, âgé de pratiquement vingt-six ans. Pendant que Potter était dans l'équipe de Cannons, il avait eu une vie sociale très active. Bien que Snape n'ait jamais essayé de rester au courant des conquêtes amoureuses de ses anciens élèves, il n'y avait aucun moyen dans le monde de la sorcellerie de ne pas savoir qui était l'aventure hebdomadaire de Potter, qui était affichée sur pratiquement toutes les couvertures de chaque revue, sauf peut-être le journal hebdomadaire de Potions. Mais depuis que Potter était arrivé ici, il n'avait eu aucun rendez-vous galant, enfin à ce que savait Snape.

Bien qu'ils soient discrets, tous les jeunes professeurs semblaient avoir une vie privée active. Même Longbottom transplanait quelque part chaque vendredi et samedi soir. Mais Potter restait simplement à l'école, et avait l'air satisfait de rester pour toujours avec les Weasley comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

« Hum, » Minerva s'éclaircit la voix du bout de la table, son regard bleu fixant l'instrument de Weasley.

Le grand rouquin maigre laissa tomber le pilon de dinde comme s'il s'était métamorphosé en un tisonnier brûlant. L'expression coupable de son visage orné de taches de rousseur était exactement identique à celle qu'il affichait lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Cela entraîna une autre crise de gloussements incontrôlables de la part des quatre élèves qui étaient assis à côté de lui.

Snape regarda Potter qui ramena doucement sa fourchette sur la table, avec le même air indifférent exaspérant qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il était pris à faire quelque chose d'interdit.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

« Alors », dit Potter de son ton calme habituel, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se comporter comme des enfants à l'instant, « pour quoi tranchons-nous ? Est-ce essentiel d'énoncer le sortilège pour que la magie fonctionne ? » Le regard de McGonagall retourna vers son assiette. « Ou bien cela peut-il se faire sans paroles… sans baguette magique ? »

« Oh, pas encore ça », se plaignit Granger. « Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur cette question il y a des lustres. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie véritable avant d'acquérir nos baguettes ou d'apprendre les sortilèges, donc ils sont nécessaires. »

« Non », objecta Potter calmement, « tu as décidé ça. Pas _nous_. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

Weasley avala une grande bouchée de pudding et répondit, « Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire la moindre chose avant de venir à l'école, sauf lorsque je piquais les baguettes de Fred et George afin d'utiliser n'importe quelle incantation qu'ils avaient testé en ma présence. »

« Et bien, j'étais capable de faire se produire des choses lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley, sans baguette ni paroles », dit Potter.

« Mais c'était toi, Harry », dit Granger. « Tu as toujours été capable de faire bon nombre de choses dont la plupart d'entre nous sont incapables. »

« Je pense que nous pensons que nous n'en sommes pas capables », répondit Potter.

« Est-ce que tu ferais face à un Mangemort sans utiliser ta voix ou ta baguette ? », questionna Weasley.

Potter répondit calmement, « Je l'ai fait. »

« Oui, mais c'est toi », dit Weasley. « N'importe qui d'autre y aurait trouvé la mort. »

« Je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes devenus dépendants de nos baguettes et de nos sortilèges à un tel point que lorsqu'ils nous sont retirés, la plupart d'entre nous sont impuissants, mais je pense que c'est parce que nous croyons que nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie sans nos outils. Je pense que si nous étions entraînés à faire de la magie sans baguette, nous le pourrions. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas simplement entraîner les premières années à voler sans balais ? », suggéra Granger d'un ton sarcastique qui rivalisait avec celui de Snape.

Weasley et les élèves éclatèrent de rire à la suggestion, mais Potter répondit, « Peut-être que nous devrions. »

« Harry, vraiment ! », protesta Granger.

« Penses-y, Hermione. Les balais sont conçus pour être aérodynamiques et rapides, mais ils ne voleront pas si un enfant moldu s'assoit dessus. Ils ne fonctionnent pas à moins qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière ne grimpe dessus. _Nous_ volons. Pas les balais. Nous n'utilisons ni nos baguettes ni des sortilèges pour les influencer. Ils fonctionnent simplement de la façon dont nous le désirons, de la manière dont on s'attend à ce qu'ils le fassent. »

« Oh, par pitié ! Le balai agit comme une baguette. Il concentre notre pouvoir », répondit Granger.

« Mais c'est toujours nous qui alimentons le vol, pas le balai. Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ? »

Le regard de Harry dépassa Weasley pour se fixer sur lui.

Snape pouvait voir à quel point la tentative de Potter pour l'amener dans la conversation avait surpris ses deux compagnons adultes et avait terrifié les élèves. Il était évident que les six autres avaient presque oublié que le solitaire maître des potions était assis là. Mais à la différence de Granger et Weasley, Potter avait été un agent de terrain actif durant la guerre. Il était toujours au courant lorsque quelqu'un l'observait, même si cette personne semblait complètement absorbée par son propre repas.

En voyant que Potter voulait vraiment connaître son avis sur le problème, Snape parla lentement sur le sujet alors que ses pensées se formaient, « On nous donne des baguettes… et on nous apprend des sortilèges afin de concentrer le pouvoir avec lequel chacun est né. La plupart des sorciers en viennent à compter uniquement sur ces outils pour concentrer leur magie. Lorsque leur béquille leur est retirée, ces sorciers dépendants d'elle sont aussi vulnérables qu'un nouveau né. Mais il y a quelques rares personnes qui apprennent à compter sur leur propre magie, et non sur les outils qui la canalisent. Albus Dumbledore, le mage noir Voldemort, les professeurs Quirrel et Potter sont parmi ceux qui ont maîtrisé la magie sans baguette à notre époque. »

« Vous avez oublié de vous compter dans cette liste. La réalisation de potions ne requiert ni baguettes, ni mots, et pourtant il faut un pouvoir formidable pour arriver à préparer une potion vraiment puissante. C'est pourquoi il y a si peu de maîtres des potions de nos jours », fit remarquer Potter.

Snape fixa intensément le visage de Potter, cherchant une quelconque insulte cachée, mais les mots avaient l'air sincère_._ Étonné par le compliment, Snape arqua un sourcil et répondit de son ton le plus condescendant possible pour couvrir son malaise, « Il va sans dire que le brassage d'une potion requiert le talent d'un individu supérieur. »

Weasley étouffa à peine son reniflement de dédain. Le reniflement méprisant de Granger fut à peine moins apparent.

Les yeux verts de Potter étincelaient d'amusement derrière ses lunettes rondes alors qu'il riait tout haut, et il répondit, « Tout à fait. »

« Donc, professeur Snape, vous pensez réellement que la magie sans baguette est possible pour tous les sorciers, pas simplement pour les plus puissants comme Harry ? », demanda Granger.

« Aucun des élèves d'origine moldue ne serait ici si ce n'était pas le cas », fit remarquer Snape.

Elle rougit d'embarras.

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé. »

« Évidemment », répondit Snape avec amusement, récoltant un gloussement à peine réfréné de la part de Potter.

« Et en ce qui concerne les mots ? Même Harry parle habituellement lorsqu'il utilise la magie sans baguette », contesta Weasley.

« Oui, mais je l'ai vu lancer des sortilèges informulés sans baguette », répondit Snape.

« Et pour vous ? Pouvez-vous faire de la magie sans les utiliser ? », demanda Weasley. « Je ne parle pas de la fabrication de potions, car c'est différent. Si quelqu'un vous jette un sort, pouvez-vous vous défendre sans lever une main ou utiliser votre voix ? »

« Tout comme vous, professeur Weasley, je préfère mes béquilles », admit Snape d'un ton revêche. « Particulièrement ma baguette. »

« Mais vous croyez toujours qu'on peut enseigner aux enfants à utiliser la magie sans aucune des deux ? », demanda Granger.

« Je crois que c'est possible. Je ne revendique pas le sens pratique de cela. C'est assez difficile d'enseigner à certains », le regard de Snape ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se diriger vers Longbottom à présent, « avec de tels supports. Et je pense qu'il y a un danger implicite dans cette idée. »

« Quel danger? », demanda Potter.

« Lorsque nous récitons une incantation, prononçons un sortilège ou agitons notre baguette, nous utilisons consciemment notre pouvoir afin d'affecter une situation », expliqua Snape. Ses trois collègues marquèrent leur accord. « Nous devons nous arrêter, penser, et nous concentrer avant que notre volonté soit exécutée. Ce délai, aussi infinitésimal soit-il, donne au sorcier l'opportunité de considérer les conséquences de son utilisation de la magie dans la situation donnée. Mais devrions-nous retirer ces supports et enseigner à des enfants la pratique de la magie uniquement par la pensée, ce qui empêcherait d'arrêter leur impulsion d'être réalisée par la magie ? Pensez au nombre de fois sur une journée, même en tant qu'adultes, où nous nous retrouvons à souhaiter pouvoir lancer un sortilège sur quelque imbécile ennuyeux. Combien de fois n'avons nous pas souhaité pouvoir exécuter un impardonnable dans certaines situations ? Retirons nos accessoires de l'équation et nous créerons le chaos... »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Mais vous avez raison. Si tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour faire fonctionner la magie était une simple pensée, ni Malfoy ni moi n'aurions survécu à la première année », admit Potter.

Et le père de Potter n'aurait pas survécu suffisamment longtemps pour l'engendrer, pensa Snape.

« Tout à fait. »

« Y a-t-il des écrits sur le sujet? », demanda Weasley, ce qui confirma à Snape la suspicion que l'homme n'avait jamais ouvert un livre de la librairie mis à part ceux que Granger avait placé sous son nez.

Granger roula des yeux à l'ignorance de son mari et dit, « Des tas. Mais la plupart d'entre eux sont théoriques. Il y a incroyablement peu de données empiriques pour confirmer les théories. »

« L'alchimiste du XVIIème siècle, Anton Chartier, a réalisé un traité très intéressant sur ses expériences concernant la nature de la magie qui implique ces mêmes problèmes », dit Snape. « Il a pris un groupe de vingt sorciers orphelins âgés de dix ans et a essayé de leur enseigner la magie informulée sans baguette. »

Les yeux de Granger devinrent plus avides qu'un élève le dernier jour d'école.

« Je n'ai pas vu ce livre dans la bibliothèque. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel livre la bibliothèque ne possède pas », marmonna Weasley à côté d'elle.

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible, vu qu'il fait partie de ma collection privée. Vous pouvez l'emprunter, si vous le désirez », Snape se surprit lui-même de lui faire une telle offre.

« Merci. Je n'y manquerai pas », dit Granger avec un sourire.

« Je vous le préparerai pour demain matin », promit Snape.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé durant l'expérience? », demanda Potter.

« Dix-huit des sujets testés sont morts avant leur douzième anniversaire, un des deux survivants a passé son adolescence en tant qu'esclave du plus fort du groupe », Snape modifia la version discrètement, en raison de la présence des élèves.

« Et ? », incita Potter.

« Des sorciers normalement entraînés ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face au protégé de Chartier. Sa magie était trop rapide, trop brute. Chartier lui-même avait du mal à contrôler le garçon. Le jeune homme n'était pas tout à fait du niveau de Voldemort point de vue malveillance, mais il était un danger pour tout le Monde de la Sorcellerie. Chartier finit par l'empoissonner à l'anniversaire de ses seize ans. Le compagnon du jeune homme essaya de venger le meurtre de son maître et Chartier le tua également. Un résultat plutôt sinistre pour prouver une théorie, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Pas étonnant que personne n'essaye d'enseigner la magie sans ses supports », dit Granger.

« Mais cela prouve la théorie. La magie sans supports est possible », dit Potter.

« Peut-être », répondit Snape.

« Que voulez-vous dire par peut-être ? Chartier leur a appris à utiliser la magie sans supports », argumenta Potter.

« Peut-être qu'il leur a appris, mais je n'y crois pas », répondit Snape. « Quatre-vingt pour cent de ses sujets testés ont simplement péri dans les mois qui ont suivi le début de son expérience. C'est approximativement le nombre de sorciers dont les pouvoirs naturels ne sont pas suffisamment importants pour travailler avec de la magie sans baguette. Je pense que l'un de ses sujets était quelqu'un dont les talents naturels étaient aussi élevés que les vôtres, quelqu'un qui pouvait réaliser ces exploits sans supports sous la menace. »

« Où avez-vous trouvé ce chiffre ? Comment savez-vous que quatre-vingt pour cent ne peuvent pas pratiquer de la magie sans baguette ? », questionna Potter.

Snape resta silencieux pendant un instant, rassemblant ses idées. S'il disait cela de manière incorrecte, les résultats pourraient être catastrophiques.

« J'enseigne à Poudlard depuis près de vingt-huit ans. Chaque année, il y a habituellement deux personnes comme vous, Potter, des sorciers remplis d'un tel pouvoir brut que presque rien ne leur serait impossible s'ils travaillaient pour atteindre ce potentiel. Mais au final, la plupart des personnes choisissent le chemin le plus facile dans la vie, et ceux avec un grand potentiel apprennent à compter uniquement sur leurs supports et apprennent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire, plutôt que de prendre l'initiative d'explorer leurs véritables capacités. »

« Vous avez dit deux chaque année », rebondit Granger. « Qui était la deuxième personne de notre année ? »

« Malfoy ? », suggéra Weasley.

Snape souleva le sourcil droit et donna sèchement son opinion, « En fait, c'était Longbottom. »

« Neville ! », s'exclama Granger d'une voix tellement forte que l'objet de leur discussion regarda vers eux.

« Oui, Hermione ? », répondit Longbottom depuis l'autre bout de la table, semblant nerveux de devoir regarder dans la direction de Snape.

« Ah… peux-tu me passer le flan ? », bégaya-t-elle.

Dans son état de confusion habituel, Longbottom lui tendit obligeamment le plat de friandises avec diplomatie, et sans mentionner le plat identique de douceurs qui se trouvait à portée de mains de Granger.

« Vous devez plaisanter », chuchota Hermione une fois qu'elle eut installé le plat à côté de son verre.

« Je vous assure que non. Neville Longbottom avait le potentiel, il était simplement terrorisé par ses propres capacités », dit Snape.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Il était… »

En regardant les quatre élèves à côté de lui, qui semblaient absorbés dans leur propre conversation, Weasley lâcha le _irrécupérable_ qu'ils avaient tous entendu même s'il n'avait pas été prononcé à voix haute.

En baissant de ton, Snape dit : « Il avait un potentiel énorme. Même une potion complètement sans danger pouvait exploser autour de Mr. Longbottom. Et à ma connaissance, il avait le même genre de résultats dans chacune de ses classes. Il pouvait rarement produire le résultat attendu, mais ses erreurs étaient toujours spectaculaires. »

« Il pourrait avoir raison », ajouta Potter de façon pensive, « Souvenez-vous de notre première leçon de vol. A la minute où Neville a tenu son balai, il était en suspension. »

« Et il a toujours métamorphosé son objet en quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas ce à quoi nous essayions d'arriver », se rappela Granger.

« Ouais, mais ça n'était pas du tout contrôlé », argumenta Weasley.

« Oui, mais le potentiel était toujours là. S'il avait appris à le contrôler… c'est ce dont vous êtes en train de parler, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Potter.

Snape acquiesça, soulagé de n'avoir pas été mal interprété. A une époque, il aurait été accusé de les avoir utilisés comme cobayes lors d'une expérience pour avoir énoncé ces observations.

« Donc, si vous avez raison, que se passe-t-il avec ces deux-là qui ont le potentiel ? », se demanda Granger. « Pourquoi il n'y a pas un Harry et un Voldemort dans chaque classe de diplômé ? »

Il remarqua qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que le pouvoir pouvait les attirer dans des directions différentes.

« La même chose se produit pour chaque enfant de l'école, qu'ils soient sorciers ou d'origine moldue. Ils s'harmonisent avec leurs semblables. Ils croient aux restrictions de leur pouvoir placées sur eux et oublient qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être capables de faire plus avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'école pour former leur magie. »

« Donc, ce que vous êtes en train de dire, est qu'on s'entraîne nous-mêmes à croire que nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie sans l'usage des mots ou des baguettes pour protéger le monde de la sorcellerie dans son ensemble ? », demanda Weasley.

« Dans un sens. »

Snape acquiesça, pensant que c'était la première conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ronald Weasley qui était dépourvue d'animosité. C'était étrange, mais non déplaisant.

« J'ai lu un livre à ce propos l'année dernière, _L'apprentissage du sorcier et ses effets invalidants sur les dons naturels_ par Rosa Lawrence », dit Granger, en continuant à décrire la théorie.

A son plus grand étonnement, Snape réalisa qu'il appréciait la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été autant stimulé intellectuellement dans un débat, certainement jamais à la table du dîner à Poudlard.

Alors que Potter, Granger et Snape discutaient des différents articles qu'ils avaient lu sur la nature de la magie, les enfants qui s'ennuyaient assis autour d'eux quittèrent la table un par un.

Snape pouvait voir combien la situation était étrange pour eux également. Bien qu'ils aient travaillé ensemble en tant que collègues depuis près de huit années, ses anciens élèves semblaient presque nerveux à l'idée de discuter avec le maître des potions en tant qu'égal. Après presque chaque phrase prononcée, les Weasley avaient l'air de retenir leur respiration, comme s'ils attendaient que Snape explose à la manière d'un des plus spectaculaires incidents de Longbottom. Potter était le seul qui semblait détendu, mais là encore, il n'avait jamais eu l'intelligence de le craindre.

Pour une fois, le souper de Noël ne semblait pas une épreuve sans fin. En réalité, Snape était presque déçu lorsque le repas s'acheva, laissant uniquement eux quatre en ne comptant pas les elfes de maison qui étaient occupés à leurs tâches de nettoyage.

« Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de dégager », dit Weasley finalement. « Nous devons encore nous changer pour la fête. Je ne vais pas porter ma robe de soirée pour aller aux trois balais. »

« Que Merlin t'empêche d'avoir une apparence décente pour plus d'une heure par an, évidemment », répondit Granger avec agacement.

« Très drôle », marmonna Weasley.

« Ah, professeur Snape ? », Potter semblait nerveux lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

« Oui ? », répondit Snape.

« Rosmerta organise une fête de fin d'année ce soir. Certains d'entre nous, heu, y vont, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? », demanda Potter.

Snape ne pouvait pas dire qui était le plus choqué suite à l'invitation du professeur de DCFM, lui-même ou bien les amis de Potter.

A son grand étonnement, Snape était vraiment tenté d'accepter, même s'il détestait normalement ce genre de bêtises sentimentales. Toutefois, les expressions sur les visages des Weasley lui firent comprendre clairement que sa présence mettrait clairement un bémol sur les festivités. Weasley faisait la même tête que si Potter s'était mis tout nu devant une classe de première année. Même si la réponse de Granger était moins évidente, elle aussi apparaissait figée.

« Malheureusement, j'ai quelques travaux à achever ce soir, mais merci de votre proposition », mentit Snape, sans une trace de son sarcasme habituel.

Il pouvait voir le soulagement éclairer les visages des Weasley, mais Potter ne semblait pas partager leur sentiment. Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris par le refus, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à du regret dans ses yeux vert pâle lorsqu'il dit, « Peut-être une autre fois alors. »

« Peut-être. »

Snape ne s'engageait à rien.

« Et bien, Joyeux Noël alors », souhaita Potter en se levant de la table.

Snape acquiesça alors que les compagnons de Potter réciproquaient le sentiment.

Alors que le trio s'en allait, il entendit le grand rouquin demander d'une façon qui ressemblait à un chuchotement dans l'univers des Weasley, « Tu as perdu la tête, Harry ? Et s'il avait accepté de venir ? »

Snape tendit l'oreille pour la réponse. Mais Potter avait un minimum de discrétion et ce qu'il dit ne dépassa pas l'oreille de ses compagnons. Pendant que Snape était en train d'envisager d'utiliser un sortilège pour augmenter le volume, les trois étaient sortis de la Grande Salle.

De toute façon, même s'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer le sortilège, des sorciers aussi sensibles que Potter ou Granger auraient été immédiatement conscients de ses actions.

Le cœur plus gros qu'il n'avait été au début de la soirée, Snape retourna dans ses quartiers, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les flashs lumineux, les guirlandes et les costumes de Noël des armures sur son chemin vers les cachots.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Ses appartements privés étaient merveilleusement dépouillés des décorations typiques de saison. Mais c'était uniquement de cela qu'ils étaient dépourvus. Il se souvint des rares visiteurs qu'il avait reçu dans ses appartements. Ils avaient toujours été surpris de voir que les pièces de Snape ne reflétaient pas l'ascétisme que ses vêtements sombres et son comportement suggéraient. Il supposait que la pièce de séjour, bien éclairée et dont les murs étaient remplis de livres, avec son tapis brun luxuriant, son canapé vert Serpentard en velours, ses fauteuils aux accoudoirs larges, son bureau, sa table et ses chevets en bois d'acajou poli ne correspondait pas aux attentes de la plupart des gens, mais l'hospitalité de Voldemort l'avait convaincu à un âge précoce que le minimalisme pouvait parfois être poussé trop loin.

Le livre qu'il avait commencé dans l'après-midi traitant des usages possibles des racines de la mortelle mandragore dans un sérum de vérité l'occupa le reste de sa soirée.

Des heures plus tard, Snape referma enfin le livre. Quel incroyable gâchis ! Six cent pages de théorie, tout ça pour une préparation qui avait tué ses cobayes. Le fait que la potion les ait forcés à révéler la vérité avant leur mort douloureuse avait en quelque sorte réduit l'inutilité du bouquin, mais un sérum de vérité qui tuait ses cobayes était extrêmement peu pratique. On pouvait tout aussi bien soumettre les pauvres types au Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et vous disent tout ce que vous voulez savoir, pensa Snape tout en se promettant d'avoir une autre discussion avec Blott pour qu'il contrôle les livres qu'il vendait avant de les mettre sur les étagères de son magasin.

Il replaça le bouquin à sa place sur l'étagère consacrée aux livres de théorie. En se souvenant de sa promesse envers Granger, il chercha le traité de Chartier et le déposa sur le bout de la table, ainsi il se souviendrait de l'amener avec lui au petit-déjeuner.

Complètement épuisé, Snape se rafraîchit avant d'aller dormir, entra dans sa chambre et revêtit sa chemise de nuit. Le large lit à baldaquin avec ses tentures vert foncé attirait ses muscles endoloris comme le chant d'une sirène.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il éteignit les torches accrochées au mur, son geste muet lui rappela la discussion qu'il avait eue ce soir là, ce qui souleva inévitablement les souvenirs de cette fin de soirée pour le moins déplaisante.

La chose la plus ennuyeuse dans tout ça est qu'il ne pouvait même pas être fâché envers Weasley pour sa réaction. Recevoir ce genre de réponse était après tout précisément ce qu'il avait difficilement mis en œuvre durant toute sa vie. Albus l'avait toujours averti de se méfier de ce qu'il désirait. Ah, ainsi allait la vie.

Prudent comme à son habitude, Snape glissa sa baguette en-dessous de son oreiller, à la place qu'elle occupait chaque nuit depuis que Mr. Ollivander la lui avait remise en main propre.

De retour à l'école, c'était sa méfiance innée qui l'avait poussé à la garder si proche de lui. Les autres élèves du dortoir s'étaient moqués de lui. Même Lucius ne gardait pas sa baguette en dessous de son oreiller. Pendant longtemps, Snape avait presque été gêné de cette précaution.

Ce fut seulement après qu'il eut rejoint Voldemort qu'il réalisa combien il avait été avisé dans son jeune âge. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler du nombre de victimes que lui et les Mangemorts avaient surpris dans leur lit, dépourvues de leur baguette et qui avaient finies tuées comme de simples Moldus. La guerre avait beau être terminée depuis huit années, Snape était déterminé à ce qu'on ne le surprenne jamais avec le pantalon autour des chevilles.

Contrairement à Potter, il n'excellait pas en magie sans baguette. Et même la légende vivante était meilleure baguette en main que sans. Alors qu'il se glissait dans les couvertures fraîches couleur argent, il se demanda brièvement si Potter dormait toujours avec sa baguette sous l'oreiller également.

Mais pourquoi devait-il encore penser à Potter ? Quinze années plus tôt, il avait envié la célébrité du garçon. Les lèvres de Snape esquissèrent une moue sardonique en se rendant compte de combien il avait mûri au fil des ans. Maintenant, il aurait eu tendance à envier Potter pour sa sociabilité. Il supposait que ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Pathétique, voila ce que c'était, vraiment pathétique.

Et là encore, alors qu'il s'installait dans son lit, Snape ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça pouvait faire d'être Harry Potter, d'avoir été élevé dans un environnement aimant qui promouvait l'amitié et la confiance, plutôt que d'avoir dû endurer une enfance où l'humanité était considérée comme une faiblesse qui devait être amputée. Aurait-il été différent s'il avait eu un ami comme Potter ou même Weasley lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Ou s'il avait eu ne fut-ce qu'un seul ami ?

Par le ciel, décidément il détestait Noël. Cela changeait même les connards sans cœur comme lui en pleurnichards. Cela suffisait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sans aucun doute, c'était simplement la saison durant laquelle l'absence d'Albus se faisait toujours ressentir le plus, le faisait se sentir tellement insatisfait de sa vie. Demain serait un autre jour.

Lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté, la main de Snape se glissa sous son oreiller. Avec la présence réconfortante de sa baguette agrippée fermement dans son poing, il chassa tout apitoiement de ses pensées et autorisa le sommeil à prendre possession de son corps fatigué.

Il dériva vers le sommeil et ses inquiétudes disparurent.

A l'extérieur, la nuit hivernale était remplie d'un vent froid et mordant. Sa fraîcheur glaciale envahit doucement les cachots souterrains. Pour une fois, il ne remarqua pas cette sensation pénible.

Bien au chaud dans son rêve, Snape courait dans un champ ensoleillé. Il était pieds nus et sentait l'herbe fraîche et sensuelle qui se glissait entre ses orteils. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces derniers avaient l'air particulièrement petits.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre d'étrange. Il était en train de rire, affichant une joie et jubilation absolue, et était heureux à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler l'avoir été dans sa vraie vie, ou dans la plupart de ses rêves, d'ailleurs.

Il y avait une autre particularité. Ses pieds n'étaient pas les seuls à piétiner l'herbe couverte de rosée, et son rire enfantin n'était pas le seul son à résonner dans le champ ensoleillé.

Avec curiosité, il regarda sur sa gauche, et eut la confirmation qu'il était bien en train de rêver. Comme si une joie telle que celle-là aurait pu le laisser avoir quelques doutes.

A ses côtés courait Harry Potter, ou plutôt sa version enfantine. Un sourire affiché sur le visage, sa cicatrice révélée lorsque sa mèche noire se soulevait sous la brise, son corps fluet flottant dans un short brun et un t-shirt bleu qui était au moins cinq tailles trop large. Le garçon qui avait survécu était en effet un garçon. Potter avait l'air encore plus jeune que lorsque Snape l'avait vu pour la première fois. En regardant Potter, Snape décida qu'il devait avoir à peu près six ou sept ans, peut-être un an plus jeune que le Severus de ses rêves, en se basant sur la différence de taille. Snape était plus grand d'une tête et nettement plus large.

Comme s'il avait perçu son regard, Potter se retourna.

A la surprise de Snape, le sourire s'agrandit.

« Je t'avais dit que je pouvais tenir le rythme. Je le rejoindrai avant toi. »

Potter prit ses jambes à son cou. En regardant dans la direction que son compagnon avait prise, quelque chose de douloureux se serra dans sa poitrine.

Là-bas, à l'autre bout du champ, se tenait dans ses bottes à talons hauts marquées d'une étoile argentée et dans sa robe lilas, Albus Dumbledore, souriant comme un fou.

Snape augmenta la cadence.

Normalement, lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de rêves, Albus disparaissait ou tombait en poussière lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui. Mais cette nuit, son ancien ami resta solide.

Des larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux, Snape percuta le sorcier à longue barbe, s'agrippant à Dumbledore et sentant Potter faire de même à côté de lui.

Albus se pencha et les entraîna dans une embrassade. Snape ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelqu'un qui l'ait un jour tenu comme ça.

« Severus, Harry ! Comme c'est bon de vous revoir ! »

« Professeur… »

« Albus… »

A en juger par sa voix tremblotante et enfantine, Potter semblait tout aussi bouleversé qu'il l'était.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps, monsieur, tellement longtemps », dit Potter d'une voix râpeuse, faisant écho aux pensées de Snape.

« Allons, allons, mes garçons. Les larmes ne sont pas nécessaires », les réconforta Albus en leur tapotant leurs dos alors qu'ils serraient le vieil homme encore plus fort. Snape pouvait sentir la main moite de Potter sous la sienne, posée sur le dos d'Albus alors qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer de se rapprocher au maximum de lui. Leurs flans étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans leur tentative de se rapprocher le plus possible de Dumbledore. C'était un peu comme s'ils se serraient aussi dans les bras, tout comme avec Albus, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'en soucier. Ils avaient tout les deux aimé le vieil homme comme un père.

« Vous m'avez rendu fier, à vous voir travailler ensemble comme vous l'avez fait. Vous m'avez rendu tellement heureux », dit Albus. « Mais ça me trouble qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait trouvé la joie que vous méritiez. »

« Je suis heureux maintenant », dit Potter.

« Ah, je suis ravi de l'entendre, Harry, mais tu sais c'est uniquement un rêve », dit Albus.

« C'est sûr. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux quand j'étais petit », Potter fit une fois de plus écho aux sentiments de Severus.

« J'aimerais que ça soit la réalité », chuchota Severus, ne reconnaissant pas cette voix haute et douce comme étant la sienne.

Potter et lui-même levèrent leur tête hors de la douce barbe de Dumbledore à une distance suffisante pour être capable de voir son visage.

« Je suppose que vous le voulez tout les deux. Je suis désolé qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait eu une enfance aisée. J'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir changer ça pour chacun d'entre vous, mais les circonstances ne le permettaient pas. Comprenez-vous ? »

Le pétillement habituel de Dumbledore semblait estompé, et sa culpabilité était presque palpable.

« Vous ne pouvez pas changer de telles choses, monsieur », dit Potter.

« Non, je suppose que non. Nous pouvons seulement nous conforter dans le présent. J'ai toujours espéré qu'en vous faisant travailler ensemble vous deviendriez amis. Est-ce que ça s'est déjà produit ? », demanda Dumbledore.

Un rapide coup d'œil à chacun et puis Potter, l'éternel Gryffondor répondit, « Non. Il ne m'apprécie toujours pas. »

Ces yeux bleus perçant se posèrent sur lui.

« Est-ce vrai Severus ? », demanda Dumbledore sans rancœur, mais Snape pouvait ressentir le mécontentement silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas comment être amical. Vous le savez mieux que personne, Albus », contesta doucement Snape, son visage était rouge de honte.

Même dans ses rêves, il décevait Albus.

« Au contraire, Severus. J'ai trouvé en toi un camarade des plus loyaux et dévoués. Je suis certain que Harry le verrait aussi, si tu le laissais essayer », conseilla Dumbledore.

« Le laisser essayer ? Je ne sais pas comment… je n'ai jamais appris comment », chuchota-t-il, en souhaitant que cet homme n'appelle pas l'honnêteté tout droit de son âme. « Vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié du fait que je ne savais pas être agréable. Tous les autres le font. »

« Ah oui. Je suppose que ça pourrait être un obstacle. Et s'il t'était donné l'opportunité d'apprendre ces choses dont tu penses ne pas avoir pu bénéficier dans ton éducation -- le ferais-tu ? », questionna Albus alors que les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa barbe argentée et sur ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Cloué sur place par ces yeux, Snape acquiesça lentement.

« Si je le pouvais. »

« Et tu l'aiderais, Harry ? », demanda Dumbledore.

Potter croisa le regard de Dumbledore et puis jeta un coup d'œil à Snape avant de prononcer une seule syllabe, « Oui ».

« Parce que Albus te l'a demandé ? », répondit Snape d'un ton mordant, détestant l'idée même d'être pris en pitié. Il préférait rester malheureux que d'avoir Potter qui tentait de devenir son ami par sens du devoir envers Dumbledore.

« Non, parce que j'ai envie d'être ton ami », répondit Potter, son regard et sa voix ferme, même si le ton de cette dernière était plus haut que celui auquel Snape était habitué à entendre.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Snape avec autant de suspicion que de perplexité.

« Parce que lorsque tu n'es pas trop cruel, tu me fais rire. J'aime ton sens de l'humour, et ton intelligence impitoyable… et combien tu peux être têtu. J'apprécie aussi le fait que tu ne m'aies jamais laissé mourir durant la guerre, même si je le méritais probablement », répondit Potter, ses yeux vert clair fixant directement ceux de Snape.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Il reconnaissait la vérité lorsqu'il l'entendait.

Retrouvant sa voix, il testa la véracité de ces affirmations.

« Si tu interrogeais les autres, tu te rendrais compte que la plupart me jugent dépourvu du moindre sens de l'humour. »

« Seulement ceux qui ne te connaissent pas », répondit Potter. « Même Ron rit lorsque tu deviens sarcastique _de_ ces temps-ci. »

« Ah, c'est tout à fait mon but dans la vie -- être une source d'amusement pour un Weasley », grogna Snape.

« Ce genre de commentaire ne va pas t'aider dans ta quête, Severus », fit remarquer gentiment Albus.

« Et être un bouffon pour des incompétents mentaux, ça l'est ? Je -- je ne sais pas si je veux être quelqu'un que les simples d'esprit qualifieraient de… gentil », avertit Snape.

Son dégoût devait s'être perçu car Potter souriait. Pour une fois, il ne prenait pas mal le fait qu'il ait insulté son ami.

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudrait te faire faire quelque chose d'aussi radical. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il exigerait ? »

Snape se sentait de nouveau perdu. Clairement, il n'avait aucune idée de la nature du problème, mis à part son manque de bonne volonté.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais retirer quelques-uns de tes panneaux d'entrée interdite et laisser un ou deux d'entre nous se rapprocher de toi ? », suggéra Potter.

« Je… »

Sa ligne de conduite de _Je ne sais pas comment_ _faire_, était maintenant un peu répétitive, pensa-t-il.

« Bien, Severus, que vas-tu faire ? Me laisseras-tu t'aider ? », demanda Dumbledore.

Snape acquiesça nerveusement. Il avait fait face à la colère de Voldemort avec moins d'appréhension.

« Très bien, alors. Je vais te donner l'occasion d'apprendre, Severus. Fais-en bon usage. Mais pour l'instant, allons à la chasse aux papillons, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Dumbledore les serra brièvement avant de les relâcher. Il se leva, fit un signe de la main autour d'eux et des filets à papillons apparurent instantanément. Après avoir tendu un filet à chacun des deux jeunes garçons qui affichaient un air surpris, Albus Dumbledore sourit et se mit à la chasse d'un papillon ressemblant à une feuille de choux qui virevoltait à peu près dix mètres plus loin.

Pendant un instant, Potter et Snape se regardèrent l'un l'autre, de leur regard d'adulte, alors que leur directeur courait à la suite de l'insecte qui batifolait. L'absurdité de la scène se reflétait sans aucun doute sur leurs deux visages.

« Je n'ai jamais été à la chasse aux papillons de ma vie », admit avec soin Snape, fixant le filet qu'il tenait dans sa main, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire avec la chose. « Et toi ? »

« Non, mais ça à l'air amusant », répondit Potter, en donnant un coup expérimental à son propre filet, comme un premier année qui essaye une baguette magique.

« Cela m'a toujours semblé être une chasse sans aucun but lorsque je regardais les autres garçons le faire quand j'étais plus jeune. A moins d'utiliser le papillon dans une potion, en capturer me semblait une perte de temps et d'énergie incroyable », admit Snape.

« Une chose ne doit pas forcément avoir de sens pour que ça soit drôle », dit Potter. « Quelques-unes des choses les plus agréables sont en fait plutôt ridicules. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a personne pour nous voir », Potter sembla percevoir la véritable source de son hésitation. « Et je ne le dirai jamais. Je le promets. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aiderai de n'importe quelle façon possible. »

« Et comment chasser des papillons pourra précisément m'aider à apprendre à devenir amical ? », questionna Snape sceptiquement, cette demande montrait simplement son côté cynique.

Quand il vit Albus qui courait toujours dans le champ, il mourait d'envie de le rejoindre, peu importe si sa poursuite semblait idiote.

Snape se raidit lorsque Potter toucha son épaule et la serra légèrement.

« Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Viens. Essaye et ne te pose pas des questions sans arrêt, d'accord ? »

Et puis Potter se tourna et courut rejoindre Dumbledore.

Snape resta là debout pendant un long moment, se sentant à l'écart. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher son temps pour ces bêtises. Il devrait….

« Severus, dépêche-toi ! Tous les papillons intéressants seront partis sinon ! », lui cria Albus.

Ce qu'il devrait faire s'évapora de son esprit. Il avait une chance de passer du temps avec son seul ami. En quoi ce qu'il était en train de faire pouvait importer ? Après huit années, c'était si bon de se retrouver à nouveau simplement avec Albus. Et, aller à la chasse aux papillons était certainement moins dangereux que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire sous les ordres de cet homme.

Sentant sa propre bouche se courber en un sourire hésitant et peu familier, Snape donna à son filet un petit coup et se lança à la poursuite de ses deux compagnons.

La chasse aux papillons pouvait être en effet une poursuite dépourvue de sens, mais alors que Snape et Potter suivaient la piste de leur directeur farfelu à travers le champ parsemé de fleurs sauvages, Snape commença à comprendre que Potter avait raison. Être heureux ne devait pas forcément avoir de sens. Cela devait juste se ressentir. Et il avait ressenti tellement peu de choses dans sa vie.

Souhaitant désespérément avoir plus de temps que l'instant d'un rêve pour apprendre ces choses que son enfance ne lui avait jamais apprise, Snape s'investit corps et âme dans cette chasse aux papillons.

_-_

_à suivre_

_-_

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Il était au chaud. Ce fut la première chose que Harry Potter remarqua lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller. Ce n'était pas la chaleur suffocante et oppressante qui remplissait son placard pendant l'été. C'était agréable, comme la tiédeur douillette de la chambre de Dudley durant l'hiver alors que le placard de Harry, lui, était glacial.

Quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas de barres métalliques qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos à travers le fin matelas. Au contraire, celui sur lequel il était installé était épais et confortable. Peut-être qu'il était tombé endormi sur le lit de Dudley, ou, Dieu l'en préserve, sur celui de la tante Pétunia et de l'oncle Vernon ? Si c'était le cas, il ferait mieux de sortir de là rapidement.

La panique se répandit en lui et les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. La pièce autour de lui était floue, mais c'était définitivement bien trop grand pour être son placard.

Instinctivement, il chercha à tâtons la caisse de lait qui faisait office de table de nuit située du côté gauche de son lit de camp. C'était là qu'il laissait habituellement ses lunettes.

Sans grande surprise, ses doigts touchèrent la monture métallique. Plus calme, Harry les mit sur son nez. Seulement, elles étaient trop grandes. Aussitôt qu'elles furent posées sur son nez, elles glissèrent. S'il les avait à nouveau cassées, tante Pétunia allait le tuer. Il ajusta les branches sur les côtés et réussit finalement à les faire tenir sur son visage. Si elles étaient cassées…

La pensée resta en suspens alors qu'il fixait les lieux autour de lui, sous le choc. Il était dans un grand lit à baldaquin. C'était bien trois fois plus large que son placard. Et le reste de la pièce…

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les murs étaient faits de grands blocs de pierre grise, le sol entre les tapis était fait de pavés polis et les fenêtres étaient grandes et larges, ornées de vitraux. Il n'avait jamais vu une cheminée aussi grande que celle située à l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait le lit. Et les meubles en bois n'auraient pas détonné la chambre d'un roi.

Il sursauta à un son provenant de la droite. A côté de la fenêtre se trouvait une cage à oiseau grande ouverte. Une gigantesque chouette blanche était installée sur le perchoir à l'intérieur de celle-ci et le regardait avec de curieux yeux dorés. L'oiseau émit un gazouillis qui ressemblait à une question.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et essaya de ne pas paniquer.

Un autre bruit plus faible attira son attention vers la table de nuit sur laquelle il avait ramassé ses lunettes. Il regarda avec confusion le grand récipient en verre qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait des trous percés dans le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait une collection de fleurs, et de l'herbe tapissait le fond. Au-dessus de l'humus, trois papillons blancs aux ailes ornées de taches noires virevoltaient follement. Le bocal contenait aussi deux petits papillons de couleur lavande ainsi qu'un immense papillon noir et orange qui était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie, mis à part la chambre, bien sûr. Le bruit provenait des papillons qui se cognaient contre les parois du bocal.

Quel endroit étrange et merveilleux ! Il savait qu'il devait être toujours en train de rêver, mais lorsqu'il se pinça le bras, il se fit mal.

Avide d'explorer, il se glissa hors du lit, et fut tenté de mesurer sa longueur. Il portait une sorte de robe de nuit en toile qui tombait plus bas que ses pieds. Lorsqu'il la retroussa pour ne pas tomber, sa tête et ses épaules passèrent par le col et la chose glissa à ses pieds. Il rougit en réalisant qu'il était nu.

Harry ramassa rapidement le vêtement et le tint devant lui. On aurait dit la robe de chambre d'un homme. Il avait seulement vu ça à la télévision, donc il n'en était pas certain, mais ça ressemblait à la sorte de pyjama que Ebenezer Scrooge (1) portait dans l'émission spéciale de Noël que Dudley avait regardé la fois où tante Pétunia l'avait surpris après qu'il soit sorti de son placard. Regardant autour de la pièce, il ne pouvait voir aucun vêtement à la taille d'un enfant, pas même appartenant à Dudley. Il y avait une sorte de longue robe noire déposée sur un fauteuil dans un coin, mais elle avait l'air tellement grande qu'elle aurait pu convenir à un géant. Ne voyant rien pour lui, Harry renfila la chemise de nuit et fit de son mieux pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à ses pieds.

Ceci étant fait, il traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers le fond de celle-ci afin de regarder attentivement les quelques photos au-dessus de la cheminée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'un feu ouvert auparavant, donc il prit soin de tenir éloignée la chemise de nuit bien trop grande pour lui des flammes crépitantes. Chez lui, chaque fois que sa tante et son oncle allumaient un feu dans leur petit âtre, Harry était consigné dans son placard. Il aimait bien les flammes joyeuses.

En regardant attentivement la plus grande photo, Harry se figea. Les silhouettes à l'intérieur ne faisaient pas que le regarder, deux d'entre elles lui faisaient gaiement signe et faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour attirer son attention. Il y avait trois personnes habillées en noir dans la photo. Un homme roux assez grand, avec un sourire incroyablement amical, sur la gauche. Son bras entourait une femme aux cheveux bruns volumineux, qui avait aussi un sourire chaleureux. La troisième personne sur la photo avait des cheveux noirs en pétard, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice juste comme celle qu'il avait sur son front.

Harry les fixa, choqué, alors que les personnages qui bougeaient continuaient de lui faire signe, et l'homme qui ressemblait tellement à Harry qu'il devait être sûrement son père fit un sourire un peu confus.

La photo à côté de celle-ci affichait son présumé père qui serrait dans ses bras la même femme aux cheveux bruns qui portait une robe de mariée. Ils se tenaient devant une construction délabrée qui ressemblait à un croisement entre la Tour de Pise et la ferme de la Mère l'Oie.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient ses parents, se demanda Harry.

La dernière photo montrait de nouveau son père. Cette fois, il se tenait entre un vieil homme à la longue barbe affichant un large sourire, habillé d'une robe bleue vif et d'un chapeau pointu, et un autre homme vêtu d'une robe noire qui avait des cheveux noirs raides, une expression amère, et ressemblait à l'image que Harry s'était toujours faite d'un vampire. Son père lui adressait une fois de plus un sourire amusé ; le vieil homme à côté de lui rayonnait d'enthousiasme alors qu'il lui faisait signe de la main et souriait. L'homme à l'air mesquin levait les yeux au ciel et secouait la tête, comme s'il était gêné d'être pris en photo avec la paire.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il resta là à fixer les photos pendant un long moment avant de se décider à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir où il se trouvait. La chouette hulula dans sa direction alors qu'il passait devant sa cage. Il eut la nette impression que l'oiseau ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de lui.

Grimpant sur l'appui de fenêtre, Harry déglutit à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne s'était pas tellement trompé en disant que la chambre ressemblait à celle d'un roi. Sa fenêtre donnait sur le plus incroyable des châteaux. Il y avait des clochetons, des tourelles et des tours un peu partout sur l'énorme construction. Le sol à l'extérieur était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige et il y avait un énorme lac à moitié gelé au-delà des terres du château. A sa droite, Harry pouvait voir une forêt qui paraissait sans fin.

C'était comme si un rêve devenait réalité. Toutes les fois où il s'était assis sur son lit de camp enfermé dans le placard, jouant avec une des figurines de chevalier que Dudley avait jeté, en prétendant qu'il était un prince qui avait été kidnappé et abandonné chez les Dursley en guise de punition, qu'un jour sa vraie famille viendrait le sauver, et ça s'était finalement produit ! C'était génial, comme si…

« Harry ? »

Surpris par le bruit, Harry se cacha derrière une grande armoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant depuis sa cachette. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ait pu entrer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La porte de la chambre était toujours fermée. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.

« Harry, est-ce que tu es là ? »

La voix inquiète d'une femme provenait du côté opposé de la chambre.

Le regard de Harry suivit la direction du bruit, l'amenant au foyer de cheminée.

Il poussa une petite exclamation horrifié à la vue de la tête et du torse de la femme à l'intérieur des flammes dansantes. Il se rendit compte que c'était la même dame aux cheveux en bataille que celle des photos qui bougeaient. Sa mère ?

Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon lui avaient toujours dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, mais peut-être qu'ils avaient menti. Peut-être qu'il avait été réellement kidnappé quand il était bébé et que ses vrais parents l'avaient recherché pendant des années. C'était possible qu'il leur ait été rendu d'une quelconque façon la nuit dernière pendant qu'il dormait et que c'était juste sa mère qui venait voir comment il allait. C'était logique.

Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, au milieu de toutes ces flammes brûlantes ? Est-ce qu'elle était un fantôme ? Est-ce que c'était possible qu'il soit mort et que ça soit sa mère qui vienne le chercher à présent ?

Pétrifié de peur, il se tenait tremblotant derrière l'armoire.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu vas le laisser ? » La voix ennuyée d'un homme résonna derrière elle. « C'est le lendemain de Noël, par pitié. Laisse-le récupérer. »

Le lendemain de Noël ?

« Harry avait promis de donner un coup de main pour emballer les cadeaux des enfants », la femme qui ne brûlait pas malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans sa cheminée tourna sa tête comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un derrière elle. « Il avait dit qu'il serait là à dix heures. Il n'était pas au petit déjeuner et le portrait sur sa porte a dit qu'il n'était pas encore sorti. Il n'est pas dans son salon ni dans sa chambre. Il pourrait être tombé dans la salle de bain, Ron. Il pourrait être blessé. » Elle se tourna pour faire face à la pièce et dit d'une voix forte, « Harry, si tu es ici, mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos. Je vais venir voir ce qui se passe. »

Et avec cet avertissement, la femme aux cheveux ébouriffés chuta directement hors du feu sur le tapis oriental qui se trouvait devant.

Complètement terrifié à présent, Harry la regarda se lever et épousseter les cendres de la longue robe bleue qu'elle portait.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu es là ? », appela-t-elle, se tournant vers une pièce qui était juste à côté de l'armoire de Harry. C'était sûrement la salle de bain, pensa-t-il.

Harry se raidit, essayant de se tasser dans l'ombre et de se faire le plus petit possible, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer plus.

Ses mouvements semblaient avoir attiré son attention. Elle se tourna vers lui, parlant rapidement et d'un air fâché.

« A quoi joues-tu, Harry ? Tu m'as fait terriblement peur, je pensais… oh… »

Elle arrêta soudainement de parler pour regarder bouche bée en sa direction.

« _Harry_ ? »

« B-bonjour », bégaya-t-il, faisant un pas hésitant hors de la pénombre maintenant qu'il avait été repéré.

La vie avec sa tante et son oncle lui avait appris que se cacher n'apportait jamais rien de bon. La punition était encore pire s'il les avait fait attendre, et l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de la femme lui dit qu'elle n'était pas plus heureuse de le voir que tante Pétunia lorsqu'il déverrouillait au petit matin la porte de son placard. Elle avait l'air gigantesque alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

Mais cette expression effrayante, accablée d'horreur, ne resta pas bien longtemps sur son visage. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle se transforma en inquiétude. Après un moment durant lequel elle sembla être à court de mots, tout comme lui l'était, elle se mit à genoux.

Elle ne le dominait plus de sa taille. Ses yeux étaient à son niveau à présent, et elle n'était plus aussi effrayante.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est toi ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux bruns bienveillants s'écarquillant comme des soucoupes. Elle n'avait plus l'air fâchée contre lui.

Il déglutit nerveusement et acquiesça.

« Oui. »

« Oh, doux Merlin. »

Ne voyant rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude et de la compassion sur son visage, Harry laissa échapper, « Êtes-vous ma mère? »

« Pardon ? »

Sa question semblait lui avoir complètement embrouillé l'esprit, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre.

« Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ont toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts, mais je pensais qu'ils avaient peut-être menti, que j'étais peut-être perdu ou avait été kidnappé comme dans les contes de fées. Sur la photo au-dessus de la cheminée… vous portez une robe de mariée et vous êtes à côté d'un homme qui aurait pu être mon père, alors je pensais… »

Il s'était trompé, apparemment, mais elle n'avait pas l'air en colère pour sa grave erreur.

Mais elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer.

« Non, Harry, je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas ta mère. »

Il déglutit à sa réaction et baissa les yeux, qui commençaient à piquer.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il regardait toujours ses pieds nus glacés en essayant de cacher sa déception au fait qu'elle ne soit pas la personne qu'il pensait qu'elle était. Sa sortie de la cheminée l'avait terrifié mais maintenant elle lui parlait tellement gentiment que Harry pensa qu'il aurait aimé avoir une mère comme elle.

« Je m'appelle Hermione », dit-elle de la même voix douce.

Il leva une fois de plus ses yeux vers elle. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Il ne savait peut-être pas grand chose, mais il savait être poli.

« Je suis Harry. »

_-_

_à suivre _

_-_

_

* * *

_(1) Ebenezer Scrooge est le personnage principal du _Conte de Noël_, écrit par Charles Dickens.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

« Je sais », elle lui sourit, et ce geste réchauffa tout son être, car il avait l'impression qu'il n'était destiné rien qu'à lui. « Harry, est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ? Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Je me suis juste réveillé ici. »

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

« Ah… m'être endormi dans mon placard, je suppose », dit-il, quoique maintenant qu'elle lui posait la question, il n'en était plus certain. Lorsqu'il essayait de se souvenir des détails de la nuit dernière, ils lui semblaient très troubles.

« Mais tu n'en es pas certain ? »

« Non. »

Elle sembla perdue pendant une seconde, ne sachant que faire, puis demanda, « Harry, quel âge as-tu ? »

Au moins, c'était une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre.

« Sept ans », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Sept ans », répéta-t-elle, comme si elle parlait tout en réfléchissant. « Est-ce que tu sais en quelle année nous sommes ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? », demanda-t-il, étonné. Les grandes personnes savaient toujours ce genre de choses.

« Et bien, oui, je le sais. Je voulais juste voir à quel point tu étais un grand garçon », dit Hermione rapidement.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle disait la vérité, mais elle le regardait toujours avec des yeux inquiets, alors il pensa qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Tu sais en quelle année nous sommes ? », demanda-t-elle, avec plus d'un soupçon de doute suite au silence prolongé.

« Bien sûr, je le sais. On est en 1996. C'est juste non ? »

Un frisson le traversa lorsque toute expression disparut de son visage amical_._

Pendant une seconde, elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir répondre. Puis finalement, elle dit, « Non Harry. On est en 2017. »

« Mais... ça ne se peut pas. J'aurais… »

Il ne pouvait pas faire le calcul dans sa tête, même s'il le faisait sur ses doigts.

« Vingt-six ans », l'informa doucement Hermione.

« C'est impossible », protesta-t-il, laissant tout à coup libre cours à sa peur. « Qu-que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Où est tante Pétunia ? Comment connais-tu mon nom si tu ne m'as pas amené ici ? »

Il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir jamais été aussi effrayé, même lorsque Dudley l'avait poussé sur la lampe préférée de Pétunia et qu'elle s'était cassée.

« Chhhut », dit Hermione d'une voix rassurante avant de faire quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait fait pour lui lorsqu'il avait de la peine. Elle le prit dans ses bras, maintenant son corps tremblotant contre elle tout en frottant son dos en disant, « Ça va aller, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment ceci est arrivé, mais tout va revenir dans l'ordre. Je te le promets. Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera du mal. »

Malgré toutes les questions qui parcouraient toujours son esprit, sa peur se calma. Il se sentait profondément en sécurité tout d'un coup.

Hermione était si chaleureuse et douce. Elle sentait la cannelle et la pomme. C'était vraiment merveilleux qu'elle le tienne ainsi, de la façon dont tante Pétunia câlinait toujours Dudley. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un voudrait un jour le tenir ainsi.

« Comment tu connais mon nom ? », demanda-t-il un peu après, en levant les yeux vers son visage troublé.

« C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. » Elle le fixa pendant un instant, comme si elle évaluait quelque chose, puis dit calmement, « Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître un peu difficile à croire. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question avant que je ne réponde ? »

Si elle continuait à le tenir dans ses bras ainsi, il lui laisserait probablement faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. Il acquiesça simplement, au cas où sa parole la ferait le lâcher.

« Lorsque tu étais en colère ou fâché, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà produit quelque chose, quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer ? »

Cela ne semblait pas être une vraie question. En réalité, ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'elle connaissait déjà. Mais… il n'était pas autorisé à parler de ces choses là. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, tante Pétunia commençait à crier, puis oncle Vernon l'attrapait par l'oreille et commençait à le secouer et puis… il finissait toujours par passer quelques jours privé de repas, enfermé dans son placard.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se plaça à une distance de sécurité. Il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

C'était presque comme si Hermione lisait dans ses pensées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu n'auras aucun ennui si tu réponds honnêtement. Moi aussi je faisais ça quand j'étais petite. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est arrivé à tout le monde ici », acquiesça Hermione.

Il aimait son sourire. Il était rempli d'espièglerie.

« Quelles sortes de choses tu faisais ? », demanda-t-il.

« Une fois, j'ai brisé tous les verres de la cuisine d'un regard lorsque ma mère a refusé de me laisser sortir pour jouer après la tombée de la nuit », dit Hermione.

« Je… j'ai fait revenir toutes les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin de tante Pétunia une après-midi après qu'elle m'ait crié dessus parce que Dudley m'avait poussé dans son parterre de fleurs. Et la fois où elle a rasé tous mes cheveux, ils ont repoussé en une nuit », avança Harry.

Fidèle à sa parole, Hermione ne le punit pas pour avoir parlé de ces sujets interdits.

« Ces talents te rendent spécial, Harry. Ceci est une école pour les enfants qui peuvent faire de telles choses », expliqua Hermione.

« Ce château est une _école_ ? »

Sa propre école à Little Whinging était sinistre et sans vie. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de si incroyable que le château qu'il pouvait voir de sa fenêtre.

« Oui. »

« Et c'est pour ça que j'ai été amené ici ? Parce que je peux faire des choses comme ça ? », demanda Harry. Les choses commençaient finalement à avoir un peu de sens.

« Et bien, pas exactement, tout du moins, pas récemment », répondit Hermione. Comme si elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'embrouillait encore plus, elle dit, « Tu es venu pour la première fois à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard lorsque tu avais onze ans. Toi et moi, ainsi que d'autres de nos amis de l'école enseignent ici à présent. »

« J'ai des amis ? », demanda-t-il, encore plus étonné par ceci que par le fait qu'il était professeur.

« Tu as beaucoup d'amis », lui assura-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Il avait toujours voulu avoir un ami.

« Oui. »

« Et je suis un professeur ? »

Un autre sourire accompagna un autre « Oui ».

« Tu as dit… École de Sorcellerie et... ? », répéta-t-il, pensant que c'était un drôle de nom pour une école. On aurait dit qu'ils enseignaient à des sorciers.

« L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard enseigne à des sorciers. Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. »

Il examina attentivement les traits chaleureux de Hermione, mais il ne trouva aucune trace qui laisserait sous-entendre qu'elle le taquinait.

« Je… c'est pas possible. Pas moi. Je suis juste… » Le garçon dont personne ne voulait lui vint à l'esprit, mais il ne le dit pas. Hermione n'agissait pas comme si elle ne l'aimait pas ou ne voulait pas de lui ici. En réalité, c'était la personne la plus gentille qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Donc, il n'exprima pas ses doutes.

C'était trop à digérer. Non seulement il était allé se coucher en tant que grande personne la nuit dernière, mais si Hermione lui disait la vérité, et il ne voyait aucune raison à ce qu'elle lui ait menti à ce sujet, il était également un sorcier. Et d'une quelconque façon, il était passé de sorcier à garçon à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être que Hermione pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

« Que… comment… si je suis un professeur et une grande personne, comment tout ça est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un aurait pu lancer un sortilège pour que tu redeviennes à nouveau un enfant, mais... »

Elle semblait se rendre compte qu'elle exprimait de nouveau ses pensées à haute voix_._

« Mais ? », demanda-t-il.

« Ne nous préoccupons pas de ça maintenant, d'accord ? Je pense que nous devrions rendre visite à madame Pomfresh et voir ce qu'elle a à dire à propos de tout ça. »

« Qui est madame Pomfresh ? »

« Madame Pomfresh. Elle est notre médicomage, euh… notre docteur », expliqua Hermione. « Elle saura nous aider. »

« Elle va me retransformer en grande personne ? »

« Espérons-le », sourit Hermione.

« Est-ce que… ça fera mal ? », demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Hermione toucha son épaule.

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser. Je te le promets. La plupart du temps, la magie ne fait pas mal du tout, même celle qui métamorphose une personne en un crapaud ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Méta…? », demanda-t-il.

« Change », dit-elle.

« As-tu déjà été changée en crapaud, Hermione ? », demanda-t-il, en se souvenant de tous les incroyables contes de fées qu'il avait lu et en se demandant jusqu'à quel point tout cela était possible.

« Pas un crapaud en tant que tel, mais lorsque nous étions en deuxième année, nous avons réalisé une potion qui m'avait méta… transformée en un chat géant pendant trois semaines. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais être un chat géant ? », demanda-t-il, bien que ça ait l'air plutôt cool.

« Je ne voulais pas. C'était une erreur. J'ai dû passer trois semaines à l'hôpital. C'était assez ennuyeux, en fait. Mes pattes étaient si maladroites que je ne pouvais même pas tourner les pages de mes livres, et j'avais toujours envie de chasser les souris. »

« Oh. »

« C'est d'accord, alors ? Es-tu prêt à y aller ? », demanda Hermione, en tendant la main vers lui.

Il fit un pas en avant pour la prendre, seulement la robe de nuit dans laquelle il nageait ne bougea pas de la façon dont elle aurait dû et tomba presque de nouveau à ses pieds.

« Ça ne va pas du tout », dit Hermione. Elle sortit un bâton poli hors de la poche de sa robe, le pointa vers lui et dit quelque chose dans une langue qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Instantanément, sa robe de nuit se rétrécit pour s'accommoder à sa silhouette. Le coton inerte qui bougeait pour s'adapter à son corps était une sensation bizarre, mais pas aussi étrange que si ses lunettes s'étaient rétrécies pour s'adapter à son visage.

« Waouh ! Est-ce que c'est ça la magie ? », se demanda-t-il, en tournoyant joyeusement dans ses vêtements à sa taille.

Hermione rit, « Oui, Harry, c'est ça la magie. »

« Et je peux faire des choses comme ça ? »

« Tu es capable de faire ce genre de choses depuis que tu as quatorze ans », dit-elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses pieds nus. « Il faut que nous trouvions quelque chose pour tes pieds ainsi qu'une robe. Ah, voilà tes pantoufles. Cours vite les enfiler pendant que je vais te chercher une robe. »

Il courut jusqu'au lit et mit ses petits pieds dans les pantoufles doublées de peau de mouton qui dépassaient du lit à baldaquin.

Elle revint avec le long vêtement noir qui était auparavant posé sur le fauteuil. Hermione mit l'énorme chose sur ses épaules, et dit les deux même mots, 'Reducto il ne savait trop quoi', et les pantoufles ainsi que la robe se changèrent pour se réduire à sa taille.

Même rétrécie pour qu'elle lui aille, la robe était toujours tellement large qu'il avait du mal à trouver les manches. Surpris, il sentit Hermione bouger la robe pour l'aider à mettre son bras dans la manche.

« Voilà, c'est mieux », dit-elle alors qu'elle boutonnait le devant de la robe à sa place.

Elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, comme si elle essayait de les aplatir. Il se raidit. Chaque fois que tante Pétunia remarquait ses cheveux, les cris commençaient, mais Hermione les ébouriffa un peu, comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'ils ne soient pas aussi net que ceux de Dudley. Puis elle lui sourit, ses yeux étaient chaleureux et étincelants.

« Nous sommes prêt à y aller. »

Il se demanda si c'était comme ça que l'on se sentait lorsqu'on avait une mère.

Son regard glissa derrière lui et s'arrêta sur le lit et sur la table de nuit à proximité.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce bocal fait ici ? »

Hermione se dirigea dans cette direction pour ramasser l'énorme bocal de verre avec les papillons à l'intérieur.

« Non. C'était là lorsque je me suis réveillé. »

« C'est étrange », dit-elle, fixant pensivement les insectes qui y volaient.

« Je n'aime pas les papillons ? », demanda Harry, confus.

« Je suis certain que tu les aimes bien, Harry. Je ne sais simplement pas où tu es allé les chercher en plein mois de décembre. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils étaient là lorsque je me suis endormi ? », questionna-t-il.

« J'en doute. Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de les emmener avec nous », décida-t-elle, plaçant le bocal en dessous de son coude droit.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende sa main droite vers lui.

Il prit rapidement la main offerte, regardant vers elle avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration alors que sa main se refermait avec bienveillance autour de la sienne, petite et moite. Il la connaissait seulement depuis quelques minutes et déjà elle lui avait montré plus de gentillesse que son oncle et sa tante en avaient montré dans toute sa vie.

_-  
_

_à suivre..._

_-_

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Elle le mena hors de la chambre à coucher, à travers un salon dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, puis vers un immense couloir.

« Qui est-ce, là ? »

Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix bourrue résonna derrière lui alors que la porte du salon se refermait derrière eux.

Cramponné de toutes ses forces à la main de Hermione, Harry se retourna afin de jeter un œil à la personne qui parlait. C'était un portrait peint à l'huile accroché sur le devant de sa porte, représentant un vieil homme à la barbe rousse, habillé d'une robe noire identique à celle que Harry portait ainsi que d'un chapeau pointu de sorcière.

« Bonjour, Martin », Hermione salua le personnage du tableau à l'huile. « Harry a eu un petit incident. Nous sommes en route pour régler le problème. »

« Bien, faites ce que vous avez à faire ! Un incident, vraiment ! », le vieil homme rouspéta alors que Hermione le menait vers l'entrée.

Martin n'était pas le seul portrait qui bougeait et parlait. Le couloir était rempli de peintures et chacun de leur sujet semblait s'intéresser plus que de raison à Harry.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un tournant dans le couloir, Harry vit un garçon blond les dépasser. Il était habillé d'une robe noir avec un emblème rouge et or cousu dessus à la façon d'un badge.

« Stanton ! », appela Hermione et le garçon s'arrêta net.

« Bonjour, professeur Weasley », dit le garçon. Son regard bleu et curieux se déplaça vers Harry.

Harry se raidit lorsque les yeux du garçon plus âgé firent mine de sortir de sa tête.

« Mince alors, est-ce que c'est… ? »

« Stanton, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher la directrice McGonagall et demande-lui de nous rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, peux-tu aller dans mes quartiers et dire au professeur Weasley de nous y rejoindre également. »

« Oui, M'dame », acquiesça Stanton alors qu'elle poussait Harry pour qu'il avance.

Il prirent un autre tournant dans un couloir. Harry trébucha pour finalement s'arrêter, paralysé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Le couloir s'ouvrit sur ce qui semblait être l'escalier principal de Poudlard. L'espace était aussi large qu'une cathédrale. Il s'élevait sur au moins huit étages. Il y avait des douzaines d'escaliers qui se croisaient dans cet espace, et certains d'entre eux étaient en train de bouger, glissant doucement du côté droit de l'architecture vers le côté gauche et avant de revenir en place.

« Heu, Hermione…? »

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa main.

Il la serrait tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'elle allait le réprimander pour ça, mais lorsque Hermione le regarda, son regard était doux et compréhensif.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry. Ce sont juste des escaliers. Quelque fois, ils se déplacent, mais en général, tu peux aller où tu le désires. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione l'attira plus près du mur et mit son bras libre autour de son épaule.

« Par moments j'oublie combien cet endroit peut être impressionnant lorsqu'on n'y est pas habitué. »

Elle le laissa regarder les escaliers bouger pendant quelques minutes sans essayer de le forcer à s'en approcher.

Il vit une fille noire, plus âgée que lui, habillée aussi d'une des longues robes noires que tout le monde ici semblait porter, descendre un escalier qui se déplaçait quelques étages au-dessus d'eux. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage suffisamment clairement, elle ne semblait pas être dérangée par le mouvement.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont chouettes », s'autorisa à dire Harry, en faisant un pas déterminé en direction des escaliers. Il était reconnaissant de sentir Hermione serrer brièvement sa main.

Il fut presque déçu lorsque les marches sur lesquelles ils se trouvaient ne se déplacèrent pas. Il suivit simplement Hermione sous les yeux des drôles d'habitants des peintures à l'huile et sortit des escaliers trois étages plus hauts que l'endroit dont ils étaient partis.

Elle le mena le long d'un autre couloir plein de courants d'air et puis dans une pièce qui comprenait une douzaine de lits parfaitement alignés des deux côtés. Aucun des lits n'était occupé.

Il y avait une femme en robe blanche dans le fond de la pièce qui empilait des bouteilles dans un petit placard.

« Bonjour, Poppy », dit Hermione.

« Bonjour à vous », répondit la femme sans se retourner. « Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas ici également pour une potion de Pimentine ! Je suis pratiquement à court. Je vais devoir demander à Severus de m'en brasser une autre fournée avant que l'année ne commen- ».

Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit ce qui s'offrait à elle.

« Dieux du ciel, est-ce… ? »

« Harry Potter », confirma Hermione. « Harry, voici madame Pomfresh. Elle est la meilleure médicomage que Poudlard ait jamais eu. »

« Bonjour », la salua-t-il nerveusement.

« Bonjour, mon chéri », sourit madame Pomfresh. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons te faire revenir à la normale en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

Ses yeux bleus amicaux se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Pendant que cette dernière expliquait les conditions dans lesquelles elle l'avait trouvé peu de temps auparavant, Harry lâcha sa main et explora l'infirmerie.

« Ça pourrait être une simple potion de rajeunissement », entendit-il dire madame Pomfresh.

« Comme l'inverse de la potion que Fred et Georges avaient utilisé pour essayer de leurrer la Coupe de Feu ? », demanda Hermione.

Malgré le fait que ses mots avaient du sens, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être dits dans une autre langue.

« Exactement. Jetons-y un coup d'œil et testons un remède », suggéra madame Pomfresh.

« Harry? », appela Hermione. « Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ici une minute, s'il te plaît ? »

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent se passèrent comme dans un brouillard. Madame Pomfresh examina ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez et sa gorge comme le faisait son médecin habituel, et puis réalisa quelques autres examens qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment.

Il était étendu sur la table d'examen avec madame Pomfresh qui passait doucement sa baguette au-dessus de chaque centimètre de son corps lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. L'homme grand aux cheveux roux de la photo accrochée à la cheminée de Harry s'y engouffra, sa robe brune tourbillonnant autour de lui comme des ailes vu la vitesse à laquelle il bougeait.

« Hermione ! C'est quoi toute cette histoire au sujet de Harry ? Stanton m'a dit… Harry ? »

Les mots de l'homme impressionnant se terminèrent en un cri étranglé.

« Harry », dit Hermione, en se penchant pour serrer brièvement sa main, « C'est mon mari, Ron. Il est ton meilleur ami depuis que vous êtes enfants. Ron, Harry ne se souvient plus de nous, donc essaye de ne pas l'effrayer je te prie. »

L'expression confuse sur le long visage rempli de taches de rousseur de cet homme était presque comique.

« Euh, salut Harry. Est-ce tu vas bien alors ? Je veux dire mis à part… »

« Mis à part qu'il a sept ans, il a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien », répondit sèchement Hermione.

Le regard exaspéré qu'elle lança à son mari fit glousser Harry.

« Sept ans ? », répéta Ron. « Tu es certaine ? Il a l'air d'avoir à peine cinq ans. »

« J'ai sept ans, pas cinq ! », lui informa Harry avec humeur.

« Vraiment, Ron ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du mot tact ? », le corrigea Hermione.

Un rougissement apparut sur le visage de Ron, d'une couleur pratiquement aussi vive que ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis plus de quinze ans. »

Il fit non de la tête, ne digérant toujours pas le commentaire de Ron…

Harry revit son opinion de lui à la hausse suite au brave sourire que Ron lui donna. Les yeux bruns de l'homme montraient toujours clairement sa confusion au sujet de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Bon, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je suis certain que tout te reviendra lorsque nous aurons clarifié tout ça. »

Ron regarda Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Les lèvres de Hermione s'étaient à peine écartées pour répondre lorsque la porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une femme à l'air sévère, vêtue d'une robe en velours, avec un chignon noir serré à l'arrière de la tête entra.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Mister Stanton a dit... oh, doux Jésus. Bonjour, Harry. »

« Euh, bonjour. »

Il commençait à se sentir nerveux avec toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient fixement.

« Harry, voici le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard », expliqua Hermione.

Les trois grandes personnes vêtues de robes discutèrent tout bas pendant que madame Pomfresh finissait son examen.

« Et voilà, mon chéri », dit enfin madame Pomfresh. « Tu peux descendre maintenant. »

Hermione l'aida à descendre sur le sol.

Intimidé par ces gens qui le regardaient ainsi comme s'il était une sorte de monstre de foire, Harry traîna ses pieds nichés dans des pantoufles sur le sol en pierre.

« Et bien, madame Pomfresh ? », dit la directrice en brisant le silence.

« Il est horriblement sous-alimenté », répondit la médicomage. « Peu importe qui a pris soin de ce garçon, il devrait être châtié. Il fait quinze centimètres et pratiquement sept kilos de moins que la moy- »

« Personne ne 'prends soin' de lui », coupa Ron.

« Ça me paraît évident », madame Pomfresh avait l'air vraiment mise en colère par ce qu'elle avait découvert.

« Mis à part le manque d'attention, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que vous pouvez nous dire ? », questionna le professeur McGonagall.

« Il n'a pas été ensorcelé, enchanté, ni envoûté. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est un garçon parfaitement normal », expliqua madame Pomfresh.

« Que voulez-vous dire par il n'a pas été ensorcelé ! Regardez-le ! », demanda Ron d'un ton impétueux.

« J'ai fait parcourir à ma baguette pratiquement chaque centimètre de son corps », dit madame Pomfresh. « Elle est ensorcelée pour détecter même la plus petite trace de magie dissimulée. Il est dépourvu d'influence magique de la tête aux pieds. S'il avait ingéré une potion qui avait causé ceci, il aurait dû y avoir quelques traces subsistantes dans son tractus intestinal, mais il n'y avait rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer cela selon vous, dans ce cas ? », demanda Hermione.

« J'aimerais le savoir », répondit madame Pomfresh.

« Hermione », dit le professeur McGonagall, « qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire avec ce bocal ? »

Hermione sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Apparemment, dans toute l'excitation elle avait réussi à oublier le bocal qu'elle avait calé sous son coude. Elle le leva vers les torches du mur afin que chacun puisse voir les éléments qui y virevoltaient.

« C'était à côté du lit de Harry. Il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé ce matin, à son réveil. »

« Tu penses que ça peut vouloir dire quelque chose ? », demanda Ron avant que Harry ne puisse répondre.

Même Harry se sentit obligé de sourire aux regards que la question de Ron récolta.

« Bien sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose », répondit Hermione, pendant que les deux autres femmes fixaient Ron comme s'il était simple d'esprit.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit de la sorte », dit la directrice, pressant ses lèvres pincées.

« Si Potter n'a pas été ensorcelé, alors comment… »

« Peut-être que le professeur Snape pourrait nous aider ? », suggéra Hermione.

« Ouais, il en connait plus sur la magie noire que la plupart des professeurs de DFCM n'en ont jamais su », dit Ron, avant de baisser rapidement les yeux vers lui afin de dire d'un air plutôt désolé, « Désolé, Harry. Sauf le professeur actuel. »

« Bonne idée. Je vais aller le chercher », dit le professeur McGonagall avant de vite s'en aller d'un pas pressé.

Alors que Hermione, madame Pomfresh et Ron commençaient à exprimer leur incrédulité concernant l'état de Harry, ce dernier se promenait dans la pièce. Il y avait quelques bouteilles vraiment intéressantes à regarder sur une desserte.

Ron semblait parcourir une liste de ceux qui auraient pu ensorceler Harry, sous les protestations bruyantes de ses compagnons.

Harry, qui se sentait béni par toute cette expérience plutôt que maudit, fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

Hermione insistait bruyamment, « Bon, nous n'avons qu'à attendre afin d'entendre ce que le professeur Snape a à dire », lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et que McGonagall annonça d'un ton dramatique, « Je pense que nous avons un problème. »

Tout le monde, Harry y compris, se retourna pour la regarder, effrayé par le ton de sa voix.

La pièce se remplit de soupirs et d'exclamations de la part des adultes lorsque McGonagall, accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, entra dans l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall portait un bocal de papillons identique à celui de Harry.

Alors que le chaos éclatait dans la pièce, Harry et l'étrange garçon se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

Harry se dit que le nouveau venu devait avoir un an ou deux de plus que lui. Il était grand et maigre, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un nez qui était trois fois trop grand pour son visage. Le garçon plus grand que lui n'avait pas une attitude sympathique. Ses traits étaient durs et sévères.

Harry était plutôt intimidé par l'autre garçon, mais vu que l'étranger ne lui avait pas donné le regard prédateur que les voyous qui étaient amis avec Dudley employaient avant d'attaquer, Harry se rapprocha de lui alors que la conversation des adultes haussait de ton.

« Salut. Je suis Harry », dit-il, essayant d'être amical.

Des yeux aussi noirs que la robe qu'il portait se fixèrent sur Harry. Après une évaluation froide et calme, l'autre garçon fit un petit signe de la tête.

« Severus Snape. »

Oh oh. C'était le professeur dont ils espéraient avoir l'aide.

« Tu étais une grande personne aussi, hier ? », chuchota Harry.

Severus lui envoya un air dégoûté.

« C'est ce que cette femme prétend. »

Il pointa son menton dans la direction de McGonagall.

« Tu ne la crois pas ? », demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne la crois pas », dit Snape.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu es arrivé ici ? », se renseigna Harry en se demandant si l'amnésie n'était spécifique qu'à lui.

Severus ne sembla pas heureux de cette question. En réalité, Severus n'avait pas l'air capable d'être heureux de quoi que ce soit.

« Non, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Mais je pense que c'est plus probable que j'ai été enlevé plutôt que cette folle histoire qu'ils ont inventée. »

« Enlevé ? »

Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela. Mais alors, il se souvint du choc de Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois et il sut que Severus devait avoir tort. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ses ravisseurs le traitaient bien mieux que les Dursley.

« J'espère juste qu'ils vont se dépêcher avec la demande de rançon. J'étais en plein milieu de… »

« Oui ? », incita Harry.

Le visage déjà contrarié de Snape se fit menaçant.

« Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais je sais que ça devait être important. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Harry regarda l'autre garçon se diriger vers le groupe d'adultes qui argumentaient et criaient, « Excusez-moi. Si vous en avez bientôt fini avec ce comportement puéril, j'aimerais retourner à la maison à présent. »

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? », demanda la directrice McGonagall.

Même Harry qui la connaissait depuis moins d'une heure suspectait que ces traits figés étaient signe de catastrophe.

Il frissonna à l'expression glacée de la directrice, sûr que Severus allait être puni.

« J'ai dit que je voulais retourner à la maison. Peu importent vos demandes, je suis certain que mes grands-parents les satisferont », dit Snape d'un ton condescendant que Harry avait seulement entendu de la part de tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle discutait avec les voisins.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? », demanda Ron, fixant Snape comme si le garçon était un serpent venimeux.

« Il pense qu'il a été enlevé », souffla Minerva McGonagall.

« Quoi ? »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand.

A la surprise générale, et à la fureur de Severus, Ron commença à hurler de rire.

« Professeur Weasley, reprenez-vous ! », réprimanda McGonagall.

« Oh, c'est excellent ! », dit Ron en riant. Voyant tous les regards sur lui, il essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il trouvait de drôle. « Ça se comprend, non ? Il se réveille, il ne sait pas où il est ni comment il est arrivé là, et il suppose tout de suite le pire ! C'est notre Snape ! »

« Tu n'aides pas, Ron », dit Hermione avant de se pencher pour parler à Severus à son niveau, « Profess… heu Severus, tu n'as pas été enlevé. Tu- »

« Je sais. » Severus coupa court. « J'étais un adulte hier et je me suis réveillé dans le corps d'un garçon de sept ans ce matin. Vous ne pensez pas réellement que je vais croire cette farce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire méprisant de Snape entraîna une nouvelle vague de rire de la part de Ron et fit également glousser madame Pomfresh.

« Êtes-vous certain que ce n'est pas lui ? », demanda Hermione. « Quel enfant de sept ans parle aux adultes comme ça ? »

« J'exige que vous arrêtiez de rire à mes dépends et que vous me rameniez chez moi sur le champ ! », commanda Severus.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, mon chéri », sourit madame Pomfresh.

« Voulez-vous bien stopper ce rictus insipide et me renvoyer chez moi ? », cria Severus.

« Ça suffit ! »

McGonagall se déplaça pour regarder Severus.

« Mr. Snape, vous allez arrêter cette comédie sur le champ, aller là-bas près de Mr. Potter, et restez calme jusqu'à ce qu'on vous appelle. »

« Ou bien ? », Severus leva son sourcil droit comme si la directrice ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

Harry retint sa respiration. Il avait vu Dudley faire des crises de colère et crier sur son oncle et sa tante durant tout sa vie, mais c'était tout simplement parce que Dudley agissait comme un bébé. Il y avait un air plus mature, presque menaçant chez Severus. Harry n'avait jamais vu un garçon de son âge se tenir aussi fièrement devant des adultes. C'était la chose la plus brave et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

« Ou tu te retrouveras incapable de sortir un mot pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures », répondit McGonagall avec une douceur trompeuse. « Bien entendu, le choix n'appartient qu'à toi. »

Elle sortit un bâton comme celui que Hermione avait utilisé pour rétrécir les vêtements de Harry un peu plus tôt et le pointa vers Severus.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir pendant un long moment, puis se tourna et se dirigea vers Harry.

Un ange passa et les adultes recommencèrent leur discussion. Harry entendit Hermione demander, « Vous pensez que ça risque de nous arriver également ? »

Alors que l'autre garçon qui fulminait silencieusement vint se tenir à côté de lui, Harry se tourna vers la table derrière eux et prit une de ses bouteilles favorites.

« Hé, tu as vu celle-ci ? On dirait un squelette ! C'est pas génial ? »

Harry déglutit devant l'expression qu'il récolta.

« Es-tu déficient mental ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas que tous ces étrangers débattent de notre destin là-bas et que nous n'ayons rien à y redire ? »

« Heu… qu'est-ce que défec… déficient ? », demanda Harry, certain qu'il avait été insulté mais ne sachant pas à quel point.

Severus émit un son qui ressemblait incroyablement à un grognement des chiens de tante Marge et se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur une couchette situé trois lits plus loin que celui sur lequel Harry jouait. Haussant les épaules, il retourna à son squelette en bouteille.

_-_

_à suivre..._

-


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : **_

Un peu plus tard, McGonagall les appela, « Les garçons, venez nous rejoindre s'il vous plait. » Une fois que Harry et son compagnon grognon eurent rejoint le groupe, la directrice poursuivit, « J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons dans l'incapacité de vous rendre votre apparence pour l'instant. Mais rassurez-vous, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour parer à cette situation. » Ils prétendirent tous ne pas entendre le reniflement de dédain de la part de Severus. « Jusqu'à ce que la question soit réglée, nous allons devoir nous adapter à la situation actuelle. Le problème le plus urgent est de trouver l'endroit où vous allez rester jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. »

« Je veux retourner dans cette pièce avec les livres », dit Severus.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible. Un garçon de ton âge ne devrait pas lire de livres de Sortilèges, encore moins ceux concernant les Sortilèges Impardonnables », coupa court McGonagall. « Tu auras besoin d'un encadrement indiqué jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit rentré dans l'ordre. »

« Ils peuvent rester ici, à l'infirmerie », proposa madame Pomfresh.

Son estomac se glaça lorsque Harry réalisa que Hermione allait le laisser ici. Il aimait bien madame Pomfresh, mais il ne ressentait pas la même chose que pour la femme qu'il avait prise pour sa mère. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de scandale. Le cœur brisé, il fixa ses pantoufles en laine et fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible.

« Harry restera avec nous », dit soudainement Ron, d'une voix dure comme l'acier.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. L'espoir gonfla à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où Hermione et Ron se tenaient l'un contre l'autre.

« N'impose rien, Ron. Laisse-lui le choix », réprimanda Hermione. « Nous avons une chambre d'amis, Harry, ou bien tu pourrais rester dans le dortoir des garçons avec les premières années. C'est comme tu veux- »

Il courut vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait fini de parler. Il voulait l'entourer de ses bras comme il l'avait fait auparavant, mais chez sa tante et son oncle, il n'était jamais autorisé à faire de même.

« Avec toi, s'il te plait. »

« C'est arrangé, alors », dit Hermione en riant et en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Son autre main se glissa dans son dos et avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, il était là où il voulait être, enveloppé dans un autre de ces merveilleux câlins.

« Et toi, Severus ? », demanda le professeur McGonagall. « Que préférerais-tu -- le dortoir ou l'infirmerie ? »

Harry se sentit presque triste pour Severus lorsque l'autre garçon regarda l'endroit où Hermione le tenait toujours dans ses bras, puis cette dureté désagréable revint sur le visage de Severus et il ne se sentit plus si désolé tout d'un coup.

« Le dortoir, je suppose », dit Severus.

« Hmm, Minerva ? », demanda Ron incertain. « Vous savez que les seuls premières années qui restent au château pendant les vacances proviennent de notre maison ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est uniquement une solution temporaire. Je vais faire installer un autre lit sur-le-champ. Il sera en place avant qu'il n'y arrive. Madame Pomfresh, si vous pensez à quelque chose, contactez-moi immédiatement je vous prie. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser », et la directrice s'en alla.

« Bon, venez par ici les garçons. Nous allons vous installer », dit Hermione joyeusement, en prenant la main de Harry afin de le guider vers la sortie. Elle offrit sa seconde main à Severus, qui la regarda comme si elle était un ver de terre égaré sur un trottoir.

« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul », dit Severus, en se redressant.

« Très bien alors. »

L'impolitesse de Severus ne sembla même pas déranger Hermione. Elle guida simplement Harry hors de la pièce, tout en allant à la même allure que Severus, qui avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs sur cette planète que là où il se trouvait en ce moment.

« Par ici. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un autre dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs sans fins, Harry sentit Ron venir à côté de lui. La main de l'homme immense s'installa sur son épaule pour la serrer doucement.

« Ça va aller, Harry. »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée d'une tourelle aux teintes vives, où était accroché sur la porte le portrait d'une dame habillée d'une robe rose, Ron se dirigea vers Severus.

« Je vais l'accompagner au dortoir », proposa Ron.

« Bonne nuit, Severus », dit Hermione.

« Bonne nuit », cria Harry.

« Bon débarras, plutôt », dit Severus d'un ton méprisant.

Harry vit le visage de Ron devenir rouge de colère. « Dépêche-toi. »

« Mot de passe ? », questionna la dame habillée de rose.

« Marmelade », répondit Ron.

Harry regarda la porte se refermer derrière eux.

« Halala, cet homme », marmonna Hermione, en secouant la tête.

« Tu veux dire Ron ? », demanda Harry.

« Non, Severus. Ne fais pas attention à lui pour le moment. Nous sommes presque arrivés », dit Hermione, en le guidant à travers la porte située à côté de la dame en rose. Elle murmura quelques mots dans un langage étranger, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Harry la suivit dans un petit salon assez confortable. Il y avait un véritable sapin de Noël avec des centaines de lampes près du coin le plus éloigné de la cheminée. Les meubles étaient vieux et confortables, les divans un peu usés, mais gardés minutieusement propres. Tante Pétunia aurait détesté cette pièce, mais Harry s'y sentit tout de suite chez lui.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans la pièce, il réalisa que l'homme qu'il avait pris pour son père apparaissait dans pratiquement toutes les photos posées sur la cheminée.

« C'est moi, alors ? », demanda Harry, levant les yeux à nouveau vers une autre photo de Hermione, Ron et l'homme aux yeux verts.

« Oui, Harry. »

« Qui sont toutes ces personnes aux cheveux roux avec nous sur celle-ci ? », demanda Harry, tout en pointant une photo remplie de personnes riant et faisant signe de la main.

Hermione et son alter-ego plus âgé étaient au premier plan, entourés par une tribu de rouquins. Harry pensait que la maison délabrée qu'il avait vu sur la photo qui se trouvait dans sa chambre était la même que sur l'arrière-plan de cette photo, mais il y avait bien trop de monde dans le cadre pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière elles.

« Oh, c'est la famille de Ron. Elle a été prise l'été dernier », dit Hermione, puis commença à nommer chacun des sujets. On aurait dit qu'une ville remplie de Weasley lui faisait signe. Au moment où elle nomma le dernier Weasley, ils étaient déjà en train de ricaner.

« La salle de bain est ici, et la chambre d'amis est juste à côté. Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ? »

A son acquiescement, elle le mena dans la chambre d'amis. Elle n'était pas aussi large que la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, mais c'était tout aussi chaleureux et confortable. Le grand lit à baldaquin était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une couette bleu vif le recouvrait et les tentures du lit étaient assorties. Il y avait un bureau, une commode et une table de nuit. Les peintures qui s'y trouvaient semblaient représenter des paysages, il n'y avait donc personne qui leur faisaient signe de la main ou qui leur criaient dessus, mais il y avait à la place un troupeau de cerfs qui se déplaçaient sur la peinture accrochée au-dessus du lit.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de choses qui puissent amuser un petit garçon. Il n'y a pas d'ordinateur ni de télévision », dit Hermione.

« Je trouve ça chouette », dit Harry, le visage souriant levé vers elle avant de courir sauter sur le lit. « C'est bien mieux que mon placard à la maison. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione donna l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer, mais elle sembla alors se forcer à rire, « Eh bien, tant que tu ne mets pas tout sans dessus dessous... Est-ce je peux te laisser ici tout seul pendant un moment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je serai dans la pièce à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« D'accord. Hermione ? », l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, trouvant le besoin de dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne parte, au cas où il se réveillerait à nouveau dans le placard ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Elle avait l'air surprise.

« Pour avoir été si gentille avec moi », dit-il timidement, tout en fixant la couette.

Il ne l'entendit pas traverser la pièce. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle leva doucement son menton vers elle.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Toi, Ron et moi, nous sommes une famille. Nous t'aimons. »

Il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un lui ai jamais dit ces mots auparavant. L'état de sa gorge donnait l'impression qu'il avait avalé la bouteille de potion de Poussos de madame Pomfresh.

Apparemment, Hermione était très douée pour déduire les choses. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sut ce dont il avait besoin.

Alors que son incroyable chaleur l'enveloppait à nouveau, Harry posa sa joue contre la douce rondeur de sa poitrine. Il ferma très fort les yeux et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il puisse rester ainsi pour toujours, qu'il ne doive plus jamais retourner chez les Dursley. Bercé par le rythme rassurant de sa respiration, les événements de la journée eurent raison de lui et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tomba endormi.

_- - - _

« Quelle matinée », maugréa Ron alors qu'il entrait dans leurs appartements, à peu près une heure après que Hermione ait installé Harry.

Cette dernière leva les yeux du bouquin de sortilèges de rajeunissement qu'elle était en train de lire. Il y avait une pile de près d'un mètre de haut de tomes similaires, empilés sur une desserte, à côté de son fauteuil.

Elle leva son visage vers celui de Ron lorsque ce dernier se pencha au-dessus de son fauteuil afin de lui donner un baiser renversé, faisant office de bonjour. Le maintien de leur position demandait un certain effort, si bien que ce baiser se transforma en quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant que prévu. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un état plutôt pantelant.

« Euh, où est Harry ? », demanda Ron, en fouillant des yeux le salon.

« Endormi. Le pauvre s'est écroulé de sommeil dans mes bras. Ron, il pense vraiment qu'il a sept ans. Il n'a plus le moindre souvenir de nous. C'est... »

Ron serra son épaule et vint s'assoir sur le large accoudoir du fauteuil, garni de velours brun.

« Je sais. C'est tellement bizarre. Les sortilèges qui modifient l'âge d'une personne n'affectent normalement pas leurs souvenirs, si ? »

« Pas que je sache. » Elle se pencha tout contre lui, soulagée par sa présence. « Et ils laissent des traces lorsqu'on les lance. Minerva a récupéré les baguettes de Harry et du professeur Snape qui étaient dans leurs appartements, et les a ensorcelées pour voir quel était le dernier sortilège lancé. Harry a utilisé une dernière fois sa baguette pour transformer un hérisson en un coussin servant à mettre des aiguilles à coudre -- ne pose pas de questions, c'était un coup de Stanton, une fois de plus -- et le professeur Snape l'a utilisée en dernier pour éteindre les lampes. »

« Ce n'est pas très encourageant, n'est-ce pas ? », soupira Ron.

« Non. Franchement, ça m'inquiète. Tous mes instincts me disent que tu dois avoir raison, qu'ils doivent avoir été ensorcelés, mais aucune des alarmes de Poudlard ne s'est déclenchée. »

« Alors, c'était quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le château dans ce cas ? », questionna Ron.

« Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être le cas », dit Hermione. « Je veux dire, les seules personnes présentes sont des professeurs. »

« N'oublie pas les élèves qui sont restés au château », lui rappela-t-il. « Souviens-toi des ennuis que notre trio avait l'habitude de récolter durant les vacances de Noël. »

« Ron, il n'y en a que sept qui sont restés. Le plus âgé n'a même pas treize ans. Un élève n'aurait pas pu faire ceci. Et même s'il y en a un qui avait voulu... »

« Oui ? »

« Quel intérêt ? Je veux dire, penses-y, que recherche-t-on en transformant ses ennemis en enfants ? Si tu envisageais d'ensorceler quelqu'un par vengeance ou colère, est-ce que ça n'aurait pas plus de sens à tes yeux de faire quelque chose qui le blesserait ? Un Doloris ou un des autres sortilèges d'attaque que nous avons appris serait une méthode plus efficace pour se venger. »

« Je suppose. »

« Et même si tu faisais quelque chose de la sorte pour humilier ton ennemi, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit au courant de son avilissement ? Quel est le but de rendre son ennemi impuissant s'il ne peut même pas se souvenir de ce qu'il a perdu. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« J'aimerais simplement savoir comment celui qui leur a fait ça a réussi son coup », dit Ron.

« C'est pratiquement un aussi grand mystère que son but. »

« Hmm ? », demanda Ron.

« Minerva est venue ici par cheminette avec quelques informations, il y a de cela quelques minutes à peine », dit Hermione. « Elle a donné les papillons à Neville pour qu'il les lâche dans la serre tropicale, au cas où nous aurions besoin d'eux pour défaire ce qui a été fait à Harry et au professeur Snape. C'était les bonnes nouvelles. »

« Et en ce qui concerne les mauvaises ? »

« Peu importe la cause, ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs appartements lorsque cela s'est produit. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? », demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, mais les sortilèges de protection des appartements de Snape et Harry étaient toujours dressés et inviolés. Minerva a interrogé le portrait qui garde la porte de Harry. Personne n'est entré. Les transports par cheminette sont enregistrés au Ministère et indiquent que je suis la seule personne à être entrée par la cheminée de la chambre de Harry durant les trois dernières semaines et que personne n'a contacté Snape depuis que le professeur Dumbledore est décédé. C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle regarda dans les yeux de son mari, comme si elle voulait puiser de la force dans ces profondeurs marron.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Dumbledore a toujours été la seule personne qui pouvait le supporter. »

« Ron ! »

« Ben quoi, c'est la vérité. Regarde simplement comment il s'est comporté aujourd'hui ! On se demande comment il a survécu jusqu'à l'âge adulte avec une langue aussi acérée que la sienne. Ma mère nous aurait tués si nous avions répondu de la sorte à un professeur », dit Ron en secouant la tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas ses professeurs. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de le défendre ! »

« Il ne nous connait pas. Réfléchis un peu. Il se réveille ce matin, dans un endroit qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant, parmi de parfaits étrangers. Il a seulement sept ans. Derrière son air bravache, il devait être terrifié, tout comme Harry », le réprimanda Hermione.

« Harry était effrayé ? »

Comme à son habitude, Ron s'attardait sur l'aspect le moins important de la discussion.

Enfin, peut-être que ce n'était pas l'aspect le moins important, s'autorisa à penser Hermione. Harry était la seule chose qui préoccupait Ron en cet instant. En temps normal, ce genre d'obstination l'aurait irritée, mais le changement dans le ton de sa voix lui dit que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. L'idée que son meilleur ami puisse être effrayé avait apparemment pris de court Ron.

« Il se cachait derrière son armoire lorsque je suis entrée par la cheminée de sa chambre. Il faisait bonne figure, mais le pauvre, il était terrifié. Souviens-toi, Ron, il a été élevé par des Moldus. La magie elle-même est nouvelle pour lui. A cela s'ajoute toutes les histoires abracadabrantes que nous lui avons racontées à propos de lui, et de son alter-ego adulte, qu'il était un adulte un jour et un enfant le lendemain... ça fait beaucoup à digérer », dit Hermione.

« Ouais. Je suppose que la chose la plus incroyable est qu'il ne nous ait pas accusé de l'avoir kidnappé, tout comme l'a fait Snape », s'étonna Ron.

« Ça me brise le cœur », admit-elle, mue par le besoin de partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Ron, en tendant la main afin de faire parcourir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ron, n'importe quel enfant aurait dû pleurer, demander à rentrer chez lui. La réaction de Snape était de loin la plus saine dans l'histoire. Mais Harry... une fois que je lui ai parlé doucement, il ne semblait plus être intéressé par le fait de rentrer chez lui. Il était tellement avide d'affection que ça te brise le cœur. Il agissait comme si on ne lui avait jamais adressé un mot gentil de toute sa vie. »

« Peut-être que c'est le cas », répondit Ron, sa face s'assombrissant sous la colère. « Tu sais comment les personnes qui devaient s'occuper de lui étaient. Maman fondait toujours en larmes chaque fois qu'elle devait le laisser à la gare de King's Cross, en compagnie de ces affreux Moldus, au moment des vacances d'été. L'année où je suis allé le chercher, accompagné de Fred et Georges, ils l'avaient enfermé dans une pièce avec des barreaux à la fenêtre. C'était affreux, Hermione. »

« J'en suis certaine. J'étais tellement en colère lorsque j'ai vu à quel point il était petit et sans défense, et en pensant à la façon dont ces monstres l'ont maltraité ! Je sais que ça doit être un sortilège quelconque, et qu'il a réellement notre âge et que tout ceci sera bientôt de retour à la normale, mais lorsqu'il me regarde avec ces yeux perdus, je veux juste le serrer dans mes bras », admit-elle.

« Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? », sourit Ron, avec sa compassion innée qui l'avait attirée chez lui.

« Tu penses que ce n'est pas grave si nous le gâtons un petit peu, alors ? », demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi pas ? Quoique tu aies fait ce matin, tu as bien fait », dit Ron. « Il était la personne la plus calme dans l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Un garçon en bonne santé voudrait retourner chez lui. »

« Harry n'a jamais considéré une seule fois sa maison comme étant celle des Dursley. Harry a toujours considéré Poudlard comme sa maison », rappela Ron.

« Quand même... »

« Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était réellement un garçon de sept ans. Il est en réalité un adulte sous l'emprise d'un enchantement », argumenta Ron.

« Ron... nous n'en savons rien », dit-elle, sur un ton étouffé, exprimant sa plus grande peur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et s'ils n'avaient pas été ensorcelés ? Et s'ils étaient réellement des enfants ? », questionna Hermione.

« Je ne te suis pas. Comment pourraient-ils être _réellement_ des enfants ? »

« Et si les Harry et Severus que nous connaissons avaient été échangés contre leur alter-ego âgés de sept ans ? Et s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière ? »

Ron lui donna la réponse que le sexe fort avait historiquement toujours émise lorsqu'ils étaient face à des faits inopportuns.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos jusqu'à ce que nous y soyons confrontés, d'accord ? Pour autant que l'on sache, ils pourraient se réveiller tout à fait normalement demain matin ? »

Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione retourna à ses recherches.

Ron la fixa d'un regard préoccupé pendant quelques instants de plus, avant de prendre silencieusement le prochain livre sur le dessus de sa pile et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

_-_

_à suivre..._

-


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : **_

« Quand je dépose ma carte, un deux donc, tu regardes immédiatement dans ta main afin de voir si tu as un deux », expliqua Ron. « Si tu n'en as pas, alors tu pioches une autre carte. Si tu tires un deux, alors la paire est pour toi. Sinon, c'est à mon tour de jouer. Si j'ai un deux dans mon jeu, je peux le jouer et prendre la paire. Mais si je n'ai pas deux cartes identiques, on continue de piocher une carte chacun à son tour jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous puisse jouer un deux. Si le deux est la carte explosive dans cette partie, alors la personne qui le joue obtient la paire et le joueur qui possède le plus de paires gagne le jeu. C'est clair maintenant ? »

Harry fit une grimace et regarda attentivement les cartes dans sa main.

« Je crois. Quand une carte explose, la partie est finie et la personne avec le plus de paires gagne. Et la carte explosive n'est jamais la même d'une manche à l'autre, donc il n'y a pas moyen de savoir qui l'aura. C'est bien ça ? »

« T'as tout compris, petit », approuva Ron dans un grand sourire. « Tu as un don. »

Harry retint sa respiration alors qu'il plaçait son deux. Puisque la carte n'explosa pas, il ramassa la paire et la mit dans son tas qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Ils jouaient à la Bataille Explosive sur le sol en face de la cheminée du salon. Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil derrière lui, et lisait le livre le plus épais que Harry ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Elle cherchait un sortilège qui les ramènerait, Severus et lui-même, à l'âge adulte, il en était persuadé. Harry espérait qu'elle ne le trouverait pas trop rapidement. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été les meilleurs qui soient.

Quelquefois le soir, lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard, il amenait son visage près de la grille et observait une scène très semblable à celle-ci. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être assis au dehors, dans la lumière, avec des personnes qui se souciaient de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui jouer, ou même à qui parler. Maintenant, il connaissait cette sensation. C'était merveilleux.

Personne n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné envers lui que l'était Hermione. Bien qu'elle ne l'infantilise pas, ou ne l'appelle pas par des surnoms ridicules comme le faisait tante Pétunia avec Dudley, non, elle était tout ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'une mère pouvait être. Il n'avait pas eu faim de toute la journée, il n'avait même pas eu à demander pour avoir un petit-déjeuner, un déjeuner et un dîner. Hermione et Ron l'avaient installé entre eux à la grande table où tout le monde mangeait, et ils avaient continué à entasser de la nourriture dans son assiette jusqu'à ce que Harry soit certain qu'il allait exploser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses vêtements étaient ajustés. Il ne portait pas des vêtements de seconde main. Hermione avait rétréci certains habits de la garde robe de son alter-ego adulte spécialement pour lui. Elle avait dit que s'il n'était toujours pas revenu à sa taille normale le lendemain, elle l'emmènerait en ville pour lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille rien qu'à lui.

Et la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il avait fait ce terrible et habituel cauchemar mettant en scène une lumière verte et un rire mauvais, il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul à pleurer dans le noir, enfermé dans un placard. Hermione était arrivée, avait allumé les torches de sa chambre par magie, et avait tenu sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme dans son lit bien chaud. Elle avait même dit qu'ils pouvaient laisser une torche allumée durant la nuit s'il pensait que ça pourrait l'aider à mieux dormir.

Ron était tout aussi agréable avec lui. Harry était toujours un peu intimidé par la taille de Ron, mais cet homme immense avait passé la journée entière à jouer et à rire avec lui. Et ça ne semblait pas déranger Ron si c'était Harry qui gagnait les jeux auxquels ils jouaient.

Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

Harry était sur le point de ramasser sa huitième paire d'affilée lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un martèlement insistant sur la porte.

« Entrez », dit Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et le garçon blond que Harry avait vu la veille dans le corridor entra comme un boulet de canon dans le salon. Ses joues étaient rougies d'avoir couru, et ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés. Il ne souriait pas.

« Bonsoir, Stanton », dit Hermione, en fermant son livre et en se levant de son fauteuil afin d'aller à la rencontre de leur visiteur.

« Professeur Weasley, vous feriez mieux de venir rapidement », dit Stanton dans une précipitation frénétique.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda Ron, de l'endroit où il se trouvait sur le sol, à côté de Harry.

« C'est Snape, je veux dire, c'est le professeur Snape, enfin... vous feriez mieux de venir rapidement ! », conseilla vivement le garçon.

« Je suis déjà debout. Je vais y aller », dit Hermione rapidement.

Ron lui fit un sourire et dit, « Le travail d'un professeur s'achève à la fin de la journée, mais celui d'un directeur de maison, lui, ne se termine jamais. »

Elle était déjà hors de la pièce lorsqu'il finit sa phrase.

Harry avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle était partie. Son roi avait explosé lorsqu'il avait placé sa seizième paire et ils étaient en plein milieu d'une autre partie lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement en grand. Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux de leur jeu suite à cette interruption.

Le dos raide et le visage fermé comme un nuage orageux, Severus entra dans la pièce. Harry et Ron, qui étaient assis sur le sol, l'empêchaient d'avancer plus loin ; il s'arrêta donc à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et les regarda comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jouer à un jeu auparavant. Comme c'était la première fois que Harry lui-même jouait à un jeu, il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air plus heureuse que Severus lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce derrière lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Ron.

« Harry », dit Hermione, « est-ce que ça te dérangerait de montrer ta chambre à Severus pendant quelques minutes ? »

« Et bien, quelle subtilité », gloussa Ron.

« Ron, s'il te plaît ! », répondit sèchement Hermione.

« Ok, ok », Ron leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Harry, pourquoi tu n'emportes pas le jeu de cartes avec toi afin de le montrer à Severus. Nous jouerons une nouvelle partie dans quelques minutes. D'accord ? »

Harry ramassa rapidement ses cartes et se mit debout.

« La chambre d'amis est par ici. »

Severus le suivit sans protester jusque dans sa chambre. Le garçon plus grand lança un regard peu impressionné sur les meubles et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte.

« Tu aimerais jouer à la Bataille Explosive? », demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Je ne pense pas », dit Severus, en affichant un sourire méprisant.

« Tu ne peux pas dire non comme une personne normale ? », demanda Harry, irrité par l'air prétentieux de Snape.

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te taire ? J'essaye d'écouter », répondit sèchement Severus.

« Ce n'est pas poli d'écouter aux portes », dit Harry.

L'air revêche que Snape afficha le fit se sentir vraiment stupide.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut de difficulté_s_ à entendre ce qui était en train de se dire. Tout comme les cris de Harry l'avaient démontré la nuit dernière, la porte était loin d'être insonorisée. Aussitôt que les mots de Snape moururent sur ses lèvres, ils entendirent la voix de Ron demander clairement, « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ? »

« Il a pétrifié Billings et Shearson », dit Hermione.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il a seulement sept ans ! », protesta Ron. « Comment un garçon de sept ans pourrait-il être capable de lancer ce sortilège ? Les gosses de onze ont déjà parfois du mal ! »

« Pourtant, Severus les a pétrifiés », dit Hermione.

« Comment ? », demanda Ron.

« En agitant sa baguette dans leur direction et en énonçant le sortilège, je suppose -- qu'est-ce que tu crois ? », répondit sèchement Hermione, d'un ton un peu exaspéré.

« Mais tu as dis que Minerva avait leurs baguettes. Comment l'a-t-il obtenue ? », demanda Ron.

« Tu vas aimer la suite. Il dit qu'il a utilisé un sortilège d'attraction. »

« Un sortilège d'attraction ? », répéta Ron. « Mais... »

« Je sais. C'est un sortilège qu'on apprend en quatrième année. »

« Est-ce que tu le crois ? », questionna Ron.

« Ron, il y avait deux garçons faisant deux fois sa taille pétrifiés sur le sol. Il a admis les avoir immobilisés. Je n'allais pas commencer à faire une histoire pour connaître la façon dont il avait récupéré sa baguette. »

« Mais le sortilège _Accio_... Par Merlin ! »

« Ce n'est pas très constructif, Ron. »

« Où est sa baguette, à présent ? », demanda Ron.

« Dans sa poche, je suppose », répondit Hermione.

« Quoi ! Tu lui as laissé ! Tu es folle ? »

« Il était prêt à me pétrifier. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire menacer un adulte avec sa baguette le lendemain de son arrivée ici. »

« Hermione... »

« On l'a provoqué. Billings et Shearson ont tous les deux admis qu'ils l'avaient ennuyé en proférant des calomnies sur les Serpentards », Hermione semblait lasse.

« Mais il n'est même pas réparti chez les Serpentards ! Il n'est même pas encore un élève de Pouldard ! », protesta Ron.

Ron avait expliqué à Harry quelles étaient les quatre maisons de Poudlard, donc cette conversation avait un peu plus de sens qu'elle n'en aurait eu la veille.

« Sa famille est répartie chez Serpentard depuis des siècles. Un peu comme la tienne, qui a toujours été chez Gryffondor. Si quelqu'un s'était moqué de Gryffondor lorsque tu avais sept ans, ça t'aurait contrarié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose, mais comment as-tu pu le laisser avec sa baguette ? Qui sait ce dont il est capable, Hermione ?»

Son soupir se fit clairement entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Il s'est incroyablement bien comporté jusqu'à présent. »

« Excepté ce petit incident où deux de ses compagnons de chambrée ont été pétrifiés », répondit Ron avec sarcasme.

« Severus ne les a pétrifié que lorsqu'ils lui ont foncé dessus en même temps. Il s'est défendu. »

« Nous avons placé une graine de Mangemort dans le dortoir des premières années », le ton de Ron avait l'air dégouté.

Harry voulait demander ce qu'était un Mangemort, mais Severus refusait de le regarder.

La voix de Hermione remplit la pièce.

« Il est un petit garçon parmi des étrangers. Il a dû être effrayé, Ron. »

Harry jeta un coup un d'œil vers l'autre garçon. Il pensait que Hermione devait avoir raison. Severus se tenait toujours aussi droit qu'une statue, les lèvres serrées, ses poings nichés dans les poches de sa robe. Avec ses longs cheveux désordonnés qui encadraient son visage penché vers le sol et son nez démesuré qui pointait vers le bas pour une fois au lieu de lui conférer un air hautain, il avait l'air vraiment fâché. Harry pouvait voir à quel point c'était difficile pour Snape de respirer calmement, de l'endroit où il se tenait, éloigné de plus d'un mètre de lui.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser pétrifier les élèves, Hermione. Même Dumbledore aurait eu son mot à dire là-dessus », dit Ron.

« Je sais, mais... », ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. « Il n'y a pas de sortilège de silence sur cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », répondit Ron. « Nous l'avons retiré la nuit dernière au cas où Harry aurait besoin de nous, tu te souviens ? »

« Viens à l'intérieur avec moi. Je dois te parler de quelque chose », dit Hermione.

Ils purent entendre les voix des Weasley se déplacer vers l'autre chambre. Et puis tout d'un coup, une explosion de la part de Ron qui ressemblait approximativement à « Tu veux faire quoi ?! » avant que le silence ne s'installe.

Harry fixa Severus, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement, il demanda, « Qu'as-tu fait à ces garçons ? »

Harry avait vu les deux garçons lors des repas aujourd'hui. Ils étaient plus grands que Severus d'au moins une tête.

Au départ, il ne pensait pas que Severus allait lui répondre, mais après un silence prolongé, l'autre garçon finit par dire, « Rien de définitif. »

Severus fixait toujours le tapis.

« Que veut dire _pétrifié _? », demanda Harry. Il n'aimait pas ce mot, peu importe ce que c'était.

Severus soupira. « Ça veut dire que j'ai immobilisé chaque muscle de leur corps et que je les ai laissés étendus sur le sol comme un sac de pommes de terre. »

« Tu as fait ça par magie ? », demanda Harry, stupéfait.

« Évidement », dit Snape, sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il avait traité Harry de déficient mental la veille. Harry n'était toujours pas certain de ce que ça voulait dire.

« Tu as vraiment une baguette ? », demanda Harry.

Snape acquiesça.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? », demanda Severus avec suspicion.

« Je n'en n'ai jamais vu de près », expliqua Harry.

« Tes parents ne font pas appel à la magie, ou ils sont Moldus peut-être ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pantoufles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était des Moldus.

« Mes parents sont morts. »

Il se raidit. Severus n'avait pas vraiment été aimable depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était tout à fait possible que l'autre garçon se moque de lui pour ne pas avoir de parents, à la façon dont les amis de Dudley l'ennuyaient à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'aucune moquerie ne fit surface, Harry releva les yeux vers le visage de Snape. Severus n'avait pas l'air si menaçant tout d'un coup. Il avait l'air d'être aussi peu confiant que Harry.

« Tout comme les miens », dit Severus doucement.

« Oh, je suis désolé », répondit rapidement Harry avec compassion.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne les as pas tués »

« Je sais. C'est juste que... »

Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses que Severus disait dans le meilleur des cas.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? »

Severus acquiesça.

« C'est quoi des Moldus? », demanda Harry.

« Des personnes qui ne peuvent pas faire de magie », répondit Severus, un peu comme si Harry venait juste de demander de quelle couleur était le ciel.

« Comme mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait faire de la magie avant hier », dit Potter.

Severus le fixa d'un air très curieux, puis demanda, « Si tu as été seulement avec des Moldus, comment alors as-tu eu cette cicatrice provenant d'un sortilège sur ton front ? »

Une cicatrice provenant d'un sortilège ? Harry réalisa qu'il parlait de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front.

« Je l'ai eue dans l'accident qui tua mes parents. C'était un accident de voiture. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une voiture », dit Severus, « mais cette cicatrice ne vient pas d'un accident quelconque. Tu peux seulement avoir ce genre de cicatrice lorsque quelqu'un essaye de t'infliger un très puissant sortilège de magie noire et que tu réussis à y survivre. »

« Ma tante et mon oncle disent que ça provient de l'accident. »

Harry sentit son visage se raidir d'impatience. Severus était bien trop arrogant.

« Et je suppose que jamais ils ne te mentiraient ? » releva Severus.

Il n'était pas complètement stupide, peu importe ce que le ton de Severus pouvait sous-entendre. Il ne pouvait même pas compter le nombre de fois où les Dursley lui avaient menti. Il sentit la cicatrice en question se rider lorsqu'il considéra l'idée qu'ils puissent lui avoir menti sur la mort de ses parents.

« Pourquoi auraient-ils menti à ce sujet ? »

« Comment je le saurais ? », répondit sèchement Severus. « Mais soit ils t'ont menti, soit ils se sont trompés. C'est une cicatrice causée par un sortilège. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? », demanda Harry.

« J'en ai déjà vu auparavant. Mon grand-père en a une comme celle-ci juste au-dessus de son cœur. Le sortilège n'a pas marché bien entendu, ce connard n'a jamais eu de cœur. »

Harry fut choqué par ce langage. Tante Pétunia lui aurait fait avaler un pain entier de savon et l'aurait privé de repas durant trois jours s'il avait utilisé ne fut-ce qu'une fois un tel mot.

« Tu n'aimes pas ton grand-père ? »

« Je les déteste tous les deux. Ils me gardent uniquement parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas me refiler à quelqu'un d'autre. Les Snape ne vont pas dans les orphelinats », dit Snape, incapable de contenir l'amertume de sa voix. Puis Severus sembla se reprendre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. »

« Je te l'ai demandé », dit Harry. « D'ailleurs, ils ont l'air d'être juste comme mon oncle et ma tante. »

« Tu les détestes aussi ? »

Harry hésita.

« Je ne veux pas les détester, mais... Ouais_,_ je suppose que c'est le cas. »

Severus semblait ravi par sa réponse.

« Bien, peut-être que tu n'es pas que d'une sympathie écœurante après tout. Tu veux toujours voir ma baguette ? »

Harry savait reconnaître un geste de paix lorsqu'il en voyait un. Severus n'était pas aussi repenti que Dudley lorsqu'il faisait le type sympa avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon après un sermon, mais là, Harry supposait que Severus s'en fichait probablement si Harry acceptait son offre ou pas.

Vu qu'il voulait vraiment voir la baguette, il répondit rapidement, « Oui. »

Severus sortit un long bâton, exagérément poli, brun foncé, du fin fond de sa poche.

« C'est avec ça que tu fais de la magie ? », demanda Harry.

Severus acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais en faire un peu maintenant ? Je veux dire... je ne veux pas que tu me pétrifies, mais... »

Severus sembla y réfléchir pendant un instant. Puis, il donna un petit coup à sa baguette en direction du lit.

Les yeux de Harry sortirent presque de sa tête lorsque les oreillers commencèrent à danser autour du lit.

« Waouh ! C'est incroyable ! »

« Pas vraiment », dit Severus d'un ton blasé. « Je suis capable de faire ça depuis que j'ai quatre ans. »

« Oh », tout à coup, Harry se sentit très attardé. « Je suppose que tout le monde sait faire des choses comme ça. Hermione dit que je suis un sorcier également, mais je ne peux rien faire d'aussi génial. »

Une lueur mauvaise apparut brièvement dans les yeux noirs de Severus. Harry se prépara mentalement, s'attendant à quelque chose de particulièrement blessant, mais lorsque l'autre garçon parla enfin, ses mots étaient dépourvus de méchanceté.

« La plupart des sorciers n'ont pas leur baguette avant l'âge de onze ans. La moitié des empotés de cette école ne pourraient probablement pas l'utiliser de toute façon, surtout dans cette Maison. Je ne m'inquièterais pas à ce sujet à ta place. »

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, ce discours aurait pu paraître rassurant. Et au début, Harry se sentit soulagé à ces mots. Mais tout doucement, il réalisa que la Maison à laquelle Ron lui avait dit qu'il appartenait avait été insultée.

« Ron m'a dit que j'ai été réparti dans cette Maison ! », protesta Harry.

« Pas de chance »

Les mots suintaient de sarcasme.

« Retire ça ! », dit Harry.

« Retirer quoi ? »

« Que c'était pas de chance que je sois réparti chez Gryffondor. Il n'y a rien de mal à être chez les Gryffondors ! », insista Harry.

« Si tu le dis », répondit Severus, l'air de nouveau blasé.

« Je le dis ! »

« Je t'ai entendu », dit Severus.

« Alors, tu retires ce que tu as dis ? », demanda Harry, se sentant un peu perdu dans ses mots.

Se disputer avec Severus était comme argumenter avec un adulte. Snape utilisait les mots d'une façon à laquelle il n'était pas habitué et Harry ne savait pas très bien y coller une définition, ce qui le rendait confus.

Severus le toisa de haut, avec son nez impressionnant, ce qui eut un drôle d'effet et dit presque aimablement, « Non. »

La colère de Harry se déchaîna. Il voulait frapper Severus sur son énorme nez.

Mais il y eut alors un coup à la porte de la chambre et elle s'ouvrit derrière eux.

« Harry, pouvons-nous te voir dans le salon un moment ? », demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr. »

Harry lança un regard noir en direction de l'autre garçon avant de suivre Hermione hors de la pièce. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé la porte derrière eux.

Elle le mena vers le divan, où elle s'assit à coté de lui.

Il se raidit, n'aimant pas l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Hermione. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'endroit où Ron était assis dans un des fauteuils confortables à côté de la cheminée, il vit les traits affables de Ron tendus par la colère.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », demanda Harry rapidement, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour tout gâcher ainsi.

« Non, bien sûr que non Harry », rassura rapidement Hermione. « Nous avons juste une chose que nous aimerions te demander. »

« Et tu es autorisé à dire non », dit Ron d'un ton agressif.

« Ron ! », protesta Hermione.

Ron lança un regard furieux en direction de Hermione ce qui rendit Harry très nerveux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent. Il voulait que les choses soient comme avant, lorsque Ron et lui jouaient à la Bataille Explosive pendant que Hermione lisait.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord que la décision devait être la sienne. Il devrait savoir clairement qu'il peut dire non », dit Ron.

« Dire non à quoi ? », demanda Harry, un peu plus qu'effrayé à présent.

« Harry », dit Hermione, « Severus ne peut plus rester dans le dortoir. Nous nous demandions si ça te dérangerait si nous le placions dans la chambre d'amis ? »

Il savait que c'était trop beau pour durer. Il n'avait jamais eu quoique ce soit dans sa vie auparavant, et ça avait été horrible, et maintenant qu'il avait finalement quelque chose, ça allait également lui être retiré... c'était pire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Hermione et à Ron. Même s'il n'était pas le garçon le plus agréable, Severus était un vrai sorcier, capable de faire de la magie à l'aide de sa baguette. C'était évident qu'ils préféraient garder Severus à sa place. Mais ils avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient...

Dans le fond de son esprit, Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre Dudley se moquer de lui : « _Qui voudrait bien t'aimer ? »_

Sa bouche était sèche et il essaya de déglutir. Toute l'humidité semblait s'être regroupée dans ses yeux, lesquels piquaient terriblement. Mais il n'était pas un bébé. Il n'allait pas pleurer.

Il essaya de se dire que Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas aussi méchants que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon. Même s'ils ne le voulaient plus, ils pourraient peut-être l'autoriser à rester.

« Est-ce... est-ce qu'il y a un placard ici ? », bégaya Harry.

« Quoi ? », les sourcils de Hermione se froncèrent sous l'effet de la confusion.

« Je, je n'ai pas vu de placard dans aucune des pièces », expliqua Harry. « Est-ce que je pourrai toujours dormir ici dans un des placards, ou est-ce que je devrai aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

A son plus grand étonnement, les yeux de Hermione se remplirent de larmes.

Harry regarda Ron, mais il avait l'air tout aussi bouleversé.

« Non, Harry, chéri, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions dire », dit Hermione d'une voix perturbée et bouleversée. « Nous voulions juste savoir si ça te dérangerait de partager ta chambre avec Severus jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé le problème. Personne ne te rejette. »

« Oh », il se sentit très ridicule, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se rapproche, et le prenne tout contre elle.

« Nous ne te rejetterions jamais ou ne laisserions jamais quelque chose de mauvais t'arriver, Harry », chuchota Hermione, en le serrant fort contre elle. Il sentit Ron s'installer de l'autre côté, et les entourer tous les deux de ses bras immenses.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione se retira légèrement afin de le regarder.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé, Harry. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. »

« C'est pas grave », la rassura-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela rendit à nouveau les yeux de Hermione tout humides.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons éclairci le problème », dit Ron d'un ton joyeux, « Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que ça te dérange de partager ta chambre avec Snape ? »

L'expression de Ron montrait clairement qu'il pensait que Harry serait complètement fou de le faire, mais lorsqu'il regarda Hermione, elle avait l'air préparée au pire. Il était évident que Hermione voulait que Severus reste, à l'inverse de Ron.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Severus reste non plus, mais il avait été rejeté tellement de fois dans sa vie que Harry se sentait mal à l'idée de faire la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais peut-être que s'il était certain que Severus irait dans un endroit agréable, il ne se sentirait pas aussi mal.

« Est-ce que Severus devra dormir dans un placard si je dis non ? », vérifia-t-il.

« Personne ne dormira dans ce maudit placard. Si tu ne le veux pas ici, nous l'enverrons chez Pomfresh. Elle l'empêchera de faire des bêtises », dit Ron.

« C'est pas grave si tu ne le veux pas ici, Harry », rassura Hermione. « Rien de mal ne lui arrivera. »

« Alors, que décides-tu, bonhomme ? », demanda Ron, son sourire suggérant que la réponse était courue d'avance.

_-_

_à suivre..._

-


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

De l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, Severus retenait sa respiration dans l'attente de l'inévitable non.

Il se surprit à vouloir vraiment rester. C'était assez pitoyable de voir un groupe de ravisseurs le traiter plus gentiment que sa propre famille.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas des ravisseurs. Tout du moins, il était sûr à quatre-vingt dix pour cent qu'ils n'en étaient pas. Il avait reconnu Poudlard d'après des photos qu'il avait déjà vues de l'école. En tout cas, le château qu'on voyait depuis les fenêtres ressemblait à l'école. Il pourrait y avoir une illusion dans l'histoire, mais il s'était levé plusieurs fois la nuit dernière afin d'y jeter un œil, et il avait vérifié les fenêtres plusieurs fois dans la journée. L'extérieur changeait tout comme le faisaient les endroits réels. Si c'était une illusion, elle était très élaborée. Snape ne pouvait pas concevoir pourquoi ces personnes -- les enseignants de Poudlard ? -- perpétreraient une telle farce scandaleuse sur un garçon de sept ans.

Ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'ils disaient la vérité. Il essaya de se familiariser avec le concept. Apparemment, hier, il était toujours un adulte et s'était d'une quelconque manière transformé à nouveau en un garçon. Quel horrible sortilège ! Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer haïr suffisamment une personne pour être tellement cruel envers elle, seulement... l'expérience n'était pas si mal jusqu'à présent.

La journée d'hier était des plus... inhabituelle. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment dire qu'on l'appréciait ni qu'on désirait sa présence ici, personne n'avait été délibérément cruel envers lui. Même les deux idiots de Gryffondor dans le dortoir n'avaient pas été insupportables. Snape savait d'expérience que s'il avait ignoré la paire, ils auraient cessé de l'ennuyer. C'était son propre sarcasme qui avait envenimé la situation au-delà du raisonnable. Et maintenant, son destin était remis entre les mains d'une autre personne à qui il avait précédemment fermé le clapet.

Il était persuadé que Potter allait dire non. Quelle personne saine d'esprit dirait oui ? Si leurs positions avaient été inversées, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme, Hermione, avait pu suggérer qu'il reste ici par dessus tout. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup plus que son mari, et pourtant, c'est elle qui avait mis le problème sur le tapis. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il savait ce qu'il était. Ses grands-parents lui faisaient savoir une douzaine de fois par jour quel fardeau leur unique petit fils Sang-de-Bourbe représentait pour eux. Il savait que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde s'il n'avait jamais vu le jour, mais il était là, et chacun devait tirer le meilleur de cette situation, par égard pour l'honneur de la famille.

Hier, il avait bien été conscient de cet honneur familial et s'était conduit d'une façon que ses grands-parents auraient approuvée, mais aujourd'hui...

Il avait vu la date sur la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un des idiots de Gryffondor possédait à l'étage. Si tout ceci n'était pas une quelconque arnaque élaborée -- et il commençait à suspecter de plus en plus que ça ne l'était pas -- alors ses grands-parents devaient être depuis longtemps morts et enterrés. Il supposait qu'il aurait dû ressentir quelques remords à cette idée, mais sa réaction fut plus proche du soulagement.

Mais soulagement ou non, ça le laissait échoué ici parmi ces étrangers qui avaient encore moins de raisons de l'apprécier que ses grands-parents. Il souhaitait...

Bon, ses souhaits étaient hors de propos, comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Son destin était dans les mains de ce garçon squelettique qui avait une cicatrice causée par un sortilège sur son front. Severus était suffisamment au courant de la façon dont le monde fonctionnait pour savoir qu'il allait devoir plier ses affaires aussitôt que cet idiot aurait trouvé le courage d'exprimer ses préférences.

Il supposait que l'infirmerie n'était pas une si mauvaise place pour passer le temps qu'il resterait coincé ici.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il aille à l'infirmerie », entendit-il dire Potter très distinctement de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Quoi ! », s'étrangla le grand homme roux. Il avait l'air d'un idiot sans cervelle lorsqu'il employait ce ton.

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? », vérifia Hermione. « C'est une petite chambre. »

« C'est plus grand que mon placard à la maison », répondit le petit Potter.

Encore cette histoire de placard ! Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce que Potter pouvait bien déblatérer, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'autre garçon ne l'avait pas condamné à l'infirmerie.

Il ne semblait plus du tout capable de tenir debout sur ses jambes. Sans savoir ce qui n'allait pas, Severus tituba jusqu'au lit et se percha délicatement sur son extrémité, à côté du jeu de Bataille Explosive.

Si Potter avait été plus âgé ou un peu plus comme lui, Snape l'aurait suspecté d'entretenir des arrière-pensées en prenant cette décision. Dans le cas présent, il avait l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Sa présence allait être uniquement une gêne pour Potter. Pour quelle raison l'autre garçon avait-il bien voulu qu'il reste ?

Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Potter étaient amis ou qu'il y ait une infime possibilité qu'ils le deviennent. Ses camarades ne l'aimaient jamais. Il parlait trop comme un adulte pour que les enfants de son âge le comprennent. Normalement, il ne pouvait pas rester plus de dix minutes en compagnie de ses pairs avant de devenir l'objet de moqueries. Et puis, il aurait finalement recours à sa baguette et serait puni, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par ses grands-parents si ce n'était pas par ses professeurs.

Personne ne s'infligeait sa compagnie de son plein gré s'ils avaient la possibilité de l'éviter. Le fait est que Potter avait accepté de son propre chef de passer du temps avec lui, et cela avait ébranlé les fondations sur lesquelles l'univers de Severus était basé.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il se reprit rapidement, gardant les traits de son visage dans leur impassibilité habituelle.

Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la chambre, avec l'homme roux arborant une attitude confuse dans leur sillage. Severus pouvait tout à fait le comprendre.

Pratiquement effrayé, Snape leva les yeux vers la femme. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de belle, avec ses cheveux frisés et ses strictes robes grises, mais il y avait néanmoins une certaine gentillesse affichée sur son visage et ses yeux lui donnaient un air encore plus charmant que sa deuxième cousine, Lydia Malfoy, et il n'y avait pas un seul sorcier au Sang Pur qui ne se serait pas damné pour faire la cour à Lydia.

Hermione lui sourit, d'une façon vraiment sincère.

« Severus, si tu es d'accord, Ron et moi-même allons déplacer ton lit ici. Tu partageras la chambre d'amis avec Harry. C'est d'accord ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de dire non, simplement pour voir quelles seraient leurs réactions, mais il n'allait pas prendre la situation à la rigolade. Il n'avait jamais eu un seul instant dans sa vie, lorsqu'il était dans une mauvaise situation, où quelqu'un ne saisisse pas l'occasion de le déshonorer alors qu'il en avait la possibilité. Il allait en profiter pour le temps que ça durerait. Donc il fit un signe de tête hésitant, et regarda son sourire s'agrandir.

« Très bien dans ce cas. Nous allons vous laisser tous les deux seuls pendant quelques instants, le temps que nous allions récupérer le lit », dit Hermione.

Ron se tourna dos à la porte et l'immobilisa d'un regard acéré, « Harry ne connait rien à la magie. Si tu le blesses, tu auras à faire à moi. Compris ? »

Severus comprit la menace clairement et lui fit un autre signe de tête. La haine pure, il pouvait la comprendre. Cette autre chose le rendait nerveux.

« Ron ! », cria Hermione. « Ne l'effraie pas. »

« Tu plaisantes ! Regarde-le ! Rien n'effraye les gosses comme lui ! »

Ron fit un geste dédaigneux de la tête et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Hermione avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais suivit rapidement le chemin pris par son mari.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte entrouverte en direction de Harry, qui était debout à l'intérieur de la pièce avec l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé rester ? », demanda Severus aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls.

Potter s'approcha pour ramasser ses cartes de Bataille Explosive là où il les avait laissées au pied du lit. Il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que Snape.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu rester à l'infirmerie. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi tu te soucierais de ce qui peut bien m'arriver ? »

Potter haussa les épaules une fois de plus d'un air malheureux, ayant l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Snape observa ces traits de porcelaine, cherchant quelques traces d'un quelconque stratagème. Potter n'avait pas l'air suffisamment futé pour cacher quelque chose. Tout ce que Snape pouvait voir sur le visage du garçon plus petit que lui était de la prudence.

Envers lui, envers son langage, réalisa-t-il. En temps normal, Severus aurait poursuivi sa recherche jusqu'à ce que son adversaire soit une épave chevrotante, mais Potter avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Severus remarqua de manière peu confortable que c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps en compagnie d'un autre garçon sans être insulté ou taquiné. Il savait comment gérer ces situations de confrontation, mais il ne savait pas que faire de ce Potter. Alors il laissa tomber et le regarda battre les cartes.

« Potter ? »

Cela titilla tout de suite l'attention du garçon.

« Appelle-moi Harry. Les gens ne m'appellent _Potter_ que lorsqu'ils sont fâchés contre moi. »

« Harry, alors. »

« Oui ? »

« Lorsque tu parlais aux Weasley il y a quelques instants, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au sujet du placard ? »

« Ma tante et mon oncle ne voulaient pas vraiment que je vive avec eux après que mes parents soient morts dans l'accident de voiture, alors ils... ils m'ont fait... ils m'enfermaient dans un placard pour la nuit. »

Potter baissa résolument les yeux sur ses cartes.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Severus sembla se glacer. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, ses grands-parents l'avaient toujours détesté, mais là encore, ils ne l'avaient pas fait dormir dans un placard. C'était... incompréhensible. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre c'était comment Potter pouvait être aussi agréable envers tout le monde.

Il le regarda s'asseoir sur le sol et s'amuser à jouer avec les cartes de Bataille Explosive, semblant se désintéresser totalement de Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Weasley revinrent, le lit lévitant devant eux.

Potter se mit rapidement debout, ses cartes tombant un peu partout alors qu'il admirait le lit flottant.

« Waou ! C'est impressionnant ! »

Les Weasley récompensèrent tous les deux le comportement insipide de Potter par un sourire.

Hermione fit léviter les meubles présents dans la pièce afin de faire de la place pour le nouvel arrivant tandis que Ron manœuvrait le lit pour le mettre à sa place.

En temps normal, Severus les aurait laissés simplement se débrouiller seuls, mais vu qu'ils faisaient tout ça pour lui, il ne voulait pas être considéré aussi inutile que Potter, quasiment un vrai moldu, et Severus demanda, « Est-ce que je peux aider ? »

Ron le fixa, comme s'il le suspectait de planifier sa mort, mais Hermione lui lança un regard évaluateur avant de demander, « Peux-tu léviter la table de chevet et la placer entre les lits ? »

« Hermy, les garçons de sept ans ne sont pas supposés -- »

Les mots de Ron moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque Severus sortit sa baguette et manœuvra avec dextérité la petite table là où on lui avait demandé.

« Merci, Severus », dit Hermione tout en guidant l'autre lit contre le mur le plus éloigné du bout de sa baguette.

Snape lança un regard triomphant en direction de Potter, avec l'intention de faire son intéressant. Mais l'autre garçon ne semblait pas envieux de ses capacités. Au contraire, Potter semblait aussi impressionné par la dextérité de Snape que par celle des Weasley.

« C'est génial ! », s'exclama Harry. « Est-ce que je serai capable de faire ça un jour ? »

« Oui », répondit Ron, alors qu'il finissait de mettre en place le lit supplémentaire. « Tu te sens d'attaque pour le jeu à présent ? »

« C'est clair ! », cria Harry tout excité avant de courir à la suite de Ron hors de la pièce.

Hermione ajusta la couette sur le lit de Snape fraichement installé. Il remarqua qu'elle avait amené les livres que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donnés à lire. Ils flottaient dans les airs tout près de la porte. Il la regarda les léviter sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle se redressa après avoir ajusté les couvertures, elle dit, « J'ai quelques livres moldus qui pourraient t'intéresser je pense, Severus, si tu veux y jeter un œil ? »

« Des livres moldus ? »

Il n'en n'avait jamais vu. En fait, d'après ce que ses grands-parents avaient dit au sujet des moldus, il n'était même pas certain qu'ils étaient suffisamment doués pour pouvoir lire.

« Oui. J'ai plutôt une grande collection. »

« Euh... Professeur Weasley ? »

Il se sentait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi. Harry l'appelait Hermione, mais l'adulte était l'amie de Harry. L'attitude de son mari envers lui montrait que peu importe ce que Snape était pour eux, il n'était pas un ami.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ton professeur, Severus. Tu ne préférerais pas m'appeler Hermione comme Harry ? », elle avait l'air presque enthousiaste à l'idée.

« Très bien », accepta-t-il, déglutissant avec peine.

Il était effrayé, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose dans ses yeux le rendait très vulnérable lorsqu'elle le regardait. Il se demanda si elle avait jeté un quelconque sortilège sur lui. Mais il n'y avait rien de calculateur ou de mauvais dans ses yeux bruns. Plutôt l'inverse, en réalité.

« Est-ce que tu voulais me poser une question ? », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oui. Est-ce que Potter a été élevé par des moldus ? »

« Oui. Ses parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers, mais lorsqu'ils sont morts, il est allé vivre avec la famille moldue du côté de sa mère. » Un peu de douceur quitta ses yeux. « Est-ce que c'est un problème pour toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je connais quelques vieilles familles sorcières qui désapprouvent de côtoyer des sorciers qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils appellent des Sangs Purs », dit-elle.

Severus sentit ses joues rougir de honte en entendant ces mots haïs sortir de sa bouche. Son estomac se crispa sous la panique, rien qu'en pensant qu'elle connaissait son secret, mais il réalisa tout à coup qu'ils parlaient de Potter, pas de lui. Elle était juste inquiète pour le bien être de Harry.

Malgré sa bouche sèche, il essaya de déglutir avant de dire, « Peu importe s'il a été élevé par des moldus. Je... ça ne posera pas de problème. »

A sa surprise, Hermione eut l'air déstabilisée par sa réponse. Les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite allaient le choquer pratiquement de la même façon que la décision de Potter qui l'autorisait à rester.

« Je suis désolée, Severus. C'était mal de ma part d'émettre ce genre de suppositions sur toi », dit doucement Hermione.

« Ce n'était pas faux. Je ne suis simplement pas très bon dans mon rôle de Sang Pur. »

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il ne voulait plus en parler.

« Si c'est toujours d'accord, est-ce que ça serait possible de jeter un œil à ces livres moldus à présent ? »

« D'accord », dit Hermione, laissant tomber ce sujet, même s'il pouvait voir la curiosité danser dans ses yeux.

Étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas harcelé pour savoir la vérité, il la suivit dans le salon.

_-_

_à suivre …_

_-_

_

* * *

_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : **_

« Mmmmm, c'est déjà le matin ? », marmonna Hermione.

Tout en gardant ses yeux clos pour repousser la lumière qui s'infiltrait, elle enfouit son nez dans l'aisselle de Ron. Elle frissonna lorsque les doigts de ce dernier entamèrent une caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse s'attarder », dit Ron, d'un air bien trop éveillé, « mais j'ai entendu des pas dans le salon. Je pense que Harry se débrouillerait bien tout seul, mais Merlin seul sait ce que Snape pourrait bien fabriquer. »

« Oh, oui, d'accord ».

Elle avait oublié. Harry et Snape.

Elle adopta une position assise à contre cœur. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à l'agression de la lumière grisâtre du matin qui s'infiltrait à travers la fenêtre, son regard s'attarda sur la forme sensuellement étendue que formait son mari. Ses longs membres avaient l'air tellement puissant, même lorsqu'il se reposait de la sorte. Ses cheveux au réveil étaient pratiquement aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Harry.

En se souvenant du désaccord qui avait eu lieu entre eux la nuit dernière, Hermione tendit la main afin d'effleurer la joue de ce dernier, rougie par le réveil.

« Merci d'avoir laissé Severus rester, Ron. »

Il haussa les épaules, de sa façon bien à lui qui disait que ce n'était pas grand chose, et lui rappela, « Tu m'as déjà remercié la nuit dernière, tu t'en souviens ? Assez consciencieusement même, si je peux me permettre. »

Oh Dieu, elle l'aimait tellement.

« Oui, bon, c'est important pour moi que Severus reste avec nous. »

« Je sais. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais je saisis le message. »

Un bruit de verre brisé provint du salon. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un air consterné avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ha, les gosses », dit Ron, en secouant sa tête ébouriffée. « Tu veux t'occuper de ces deux-là dans le salon pendant que je vais jeter un œil à ce que les monstres du dortoir peuvent bien fabriquer ? »

« D'accord. »

Elle prit sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet, se lança un rapide sortilège de nettoyage, saisit sa robe de chambre et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Elle regarda de part et d'autre du salon afin de trouver l'origine de l'accident, mais rien ne semblait être brisé. Un Harry à l'air coupable était assis sur le canapé en face du feu, avec ses cartes de Bataille Explosive déployées en face de lui. Il la regardait avec des yeux vert anxieux, comme s'il s'attendait à être écorché vif. Un Severus à l'apparence bien trop innocente était affalé dans le fauteuil préféré de Ron, le nez dans un livre de Dickens, les jambes passées au-dessus de l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Bonjour, les garçons », les salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour, Hermione », répondit promptement Harry tandis que le « bonjour » marmonné de Severus donnait l'impression qu'il se forçait à être aimable.

« Est-ce que c'était un bruit de casse que j'ai entendu ? », demanda-t-elle, en faisant de son mieux pour cacher son sourire alors que Harry faisait presque tout pour rentrer dans le tapis.

Severus ne dit rien et continua à fixer son livre.

Elle patienta. Elle pouvait voir que Harry luttait pour ne pas répondre.

Pour finir, il craqua et avoua.

« Je... heu... j'ai cassé le vase qui était sur la cheminée. J'essayais d'attraper une des photos animées et je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Je... je suis désolé », bégaya-t-il.

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se préparait à être disséqué vivant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Severus. Un Serpentard typique. Il regardait la scène du coin de l'œil. Elle dut faire tout son possible pour ne pas rire en voyant son expression horrifiée. C'était évident qu'il pensait que Harry était stupide d'avoir admis ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle regarda en direction du vase, qui était intact sur le manteau de la cheminée, à l'endroit précis où il s'était trouvé depuis que Molly le leur avait offert à Noël dernier.

« Je vois qu'il a trouvé le moyen de se réparer tout seul. »

Harry eut l'air complètement sidéré. Il lança un regard à Severus, mais ne dit rien qui puisse incriminer l'autre garçon. Même à sept ans, il était un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout.

« Merci, Severus », dit-elle.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard et fit un hochement de tête, elle put voir qu'il était tout aussi anxieux que Harry. Mais Severus l'avait aidé. Le garçon arrogant qu'elle avait rencontré deux jours auparavant ne se serait pas mêlé des ennuis de Harry.

Très fière d'eux, elle leur sourit.

« Si on déjeunait, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Une fois que les elfes de maison eurent amené le petit-déjeuner et qu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table en train d'achever le somptueux repas composé de saucisses et d'œufs, Hermione dit, « Je pense que nous devrions régler ce problème vestimentaire aujourd'hui, avant que je ne rétrécisse tout ce qui se trouve dans votre garde-robe d'adulte. Mais d'abord, le bain est la première chose à faire. Qui veut commencer ? »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre avec des garçons de leur âge, il n'y eu pas de mouvements de foule en direction de la salle de bain, mais après une minute, Harry se porta volontaire, « J'y vais ».

« Très bien. Pendant que tu y seras, je vais lancer un sortilège de nettoyage sur les vêtements que tu as portés hier. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons étaient lavés et habillés.

Hermione les examina tous les deux. Les cheveux de Harry étaient un vrai nid d'oiseau comme à leur habitude. Hermione y passa une brosse. Tout comme l'autre jour, Harry était au départ tendu, mais se relaxa après quelques minutes. Hermione s'en occupa pendant presque dix minutes, sans grands résultats. Mais elle adressa un sourire en direction de son regard nerveux et dit, « Voilà. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. »

Son regard se posa sur Severus. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que la longueur habituelle de ceux du professeur. Les extrémités mouillées dépassaient de ses minces épaules à présent. Ils commençaient à friser en séchant et s'accrochaient en mèches peu gracieuses autour de son visage.

« Severus, nous allons devoir faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux », dit Hermione. Si Snape se comportait comme s'il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses cheveux, mis à part leur lavage expéditif quotidien, c'était son droit, mais pendant que le garçon était sous sa responsabilité, elle était déterminée à au moins essayer de prendre soin de son apparence.

Il se figea dans son fauteuil, complètement terrifié comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je ne les veux ni blonds, ni courts », dit-il, un air d'animal piégé se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? _Blonds_ ? »

« Grand-mère me les métamorphose toujours courts et blonds avant de m'envoyer à l'école », dit-il. « Je les retransforme dès que je suis à l'extérieur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient comme ça ! »

Hermione était confuse.

« Pourquoi voulait-elle que tes cheveux soient blonds ? »

Elle pouvait presque comprendre le désir de les avoir courts, car longs, ils étaient vraiment une horreur la plupart du temps.

Severus baissa son regard vers le tapis.

« Elle et grand-père étaient tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus, tout comme ma mère. J'ai les yeux et cheveux couleur boue, tout comme mon père. Elle n'aime pas que je lui ressemble. »

Son air abattu rendit Hermione furieuse envers la personne qui l'avait blessé de la sorte.

« Severus, je ne veux pas changer la couleur de tes cheveux, ni leur longueur. Je les aime bien tels qu'ils sont. C'est juste que je veux les peigner afin que ça soit plus net sur toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser faire ça ? »

Hermione pouvait voir à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de lui faire confiance. Il scrutait son visage comme s'il suspectait une quelconque machination.

Après un silence extrêmement long et tendu, Severus acquiesça et vint se placer en face de l'endroit où elle était assise sur le fauteuil. Il était plus grand que Harry et elle dut se mettre debout pour atteindre ses cheveux.

Au départ, il était aussi rigide qu'une statue, comme s'il anticipait de la douleur ou de la déception, mais lorsqu'elle ne fit que passer la brosse dans ses cheveux à moitié secs, il se relaxa doucement.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie, mais d'une longueur peu pratique. Dès qu'elle aurait fini de les brosser proprement hors de son visage, Severus allait bouger et ils pendouilleraient à nouveau devant ses yeux.

« Severus ? Ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions attacher tes cheveux, afin qu'ils ne cachent pas ton joli visage ? », demanda Hermione, un peu craintive de l'avoir ennuyé en suggérant des changements, mais en même temps, déterminée de retirer ces cheveux de ses yeux.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui lança un regard furieux, la colère obscurcissant ses traits.

« Pas besoin de se moquer. »

« Quoi ? », dit-elle d'un ton stupéfait, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait dit de travers.

« Tu te moques de moi », l'accusa-t-il, la trahison se reflétant dans son regard.

« Me moquer de toi ? Comment ? »

Elle était complètement perdue.

« Je sais que je suis laid. Il n'y a pas besoin d'insister sur ce qui est évident. »

A cet instant, il était vraiment le Severus Snape qu'elle connaissait, irritable, son sarcasme aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

Mais ce qu'il dît sur ce ton cinglant familier lui brisa le cœur.

« Severus, tu n'es pas laid », insista Hermione, d'une voix la plus ferme possible, alors qu'en réalité, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fondre en larmes. Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux pauvres petits garçons lui faisait le plus de peine -- Harry, qui était tellement et honteusement affamé d'affection, ou Severus, qui était tout aussi lésé, mais qui le niait de toute son âme.

« Je sais ce que je suis. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir », grogna-t-il. « J'ai les cheveux de mon père, ainsi que ses yeux, et mon nez est monstrueux. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir les cheveux et les yeux de ton père. Et ton nez n'est pas monstrueux. Oui, il est grand », Hermione continua avant qu'il ne puisse expulser le venin qui s'accumulait dans ses yeux en colère, « mais il n'est pas déplaisant. Tu as les traits durs, Severus. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Je t'ai toujours trouvé assez frappant. »

Il la regardait de la façon dont un juré observe un homme accusé, recherchant la vérité dans ses traits. Pour finir, il lui demanda d'une voix vulnérable, « Frappant ? »

« Ça veut dire beau d'une façon plus virile. Pas mignon, mais fort et imposant », expliqua-t-elle. « Severus, c'était vraiment mal de la part de ta grand-mère de te dire ces choses, surtout qu'elles ne sont pas vraies. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ses joues rosies par une gêne visible.

« Ce n'était pas juste ma grand-mère. Les enfants à l'école... », dit-il, brisant le silence.

« Les enfants peuvent être vraiment cruels. D'habitude, ils disent juste toutes sortes de choses de ce genre jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'insulte qui récolte une réponse. Ce n'est pas parce que leurs mots te blessent qu'ils disent la vérité. »

« Donc, tu dis que j'ai montré une faiblesse et qu'ils l'ont attaquée ? »

Il avait l'air résolu à endosser la faute.

« La sensibilité n'est pas la même chose que la faiblesse. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains et nous pouvons être blessés. Personne n'aime être mis à part et exclu d'un groupe. Tes camarades de classe cherchaient sûrement un moyen de te blesser. »

Hermione tendit la main afin de caresser sa joue, essayant de ne pas remarquer à quel point il sursauta à son geste. Par la barbe de Merlin, ces monstres l'auraient-il physiquement abusé tout comme ils l'avaient fait sur le plan émotionnel ?

« Ce qu'ils ont fait était mal. Tu n'es pas laid. Je me fiche de ce que ta grand-mère ou tes compagnons de classe aient bien pu dire. »

Harry, qui était assis sur le sol à leur gauche en train d'essayer de construire un château de cartes avec son jeu de Bataille Explosive, leva les yeux vers eux et dit, « Je ne pense pas que tu sois laid non plus. Tu as juste l'air méchant parce que tu ne souris jamais. »

« Je ne suis pas un crétin fini qui vomit des mensonges agréables partout autour de lui », lui répondit sèchement Severus.

Hermione cacha son sourire. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas le genre de trait qu'on pouvait attribuer à Severus Snape. Malgré ça, il était évident que Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que les mots de Severus voulaient dire.

« Severus, ce n'était pas très gentil. Harry essayait de te remonter le moral », réprimanda Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un crétin fini ? », demanda Harry.

En voyant l'étincelle mauvaise briller dans les yeux de Severus, elle le réprimanda vivement, « Non » Puis elle se tourna pour rencontrer le regard de Harry et lui expliqua, « C'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas très futé. »

« Oh. »

Harry retourna à son château de cartes. Il était vraiment impressionnant. La construction avait quatre étages de haut. Il était juste en train d'ajouter la carte qui formerait la base du cinquième étage lorsqu'elle explosa et détruisit toute l'architecture.

« Donc, est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser attacher tes cheveux ? », demanda-t-elle à Severus, « si tu n'aimes pas, nous laisserons tomber. »

Il acquiesça à contrecœur et se rapprocha d'elle.

Alors qu'elle retirait les cheveux hors de son visage, les yeux de Severus cachés derrière ses cils épais la scrutaient.

« Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas laid ? »

Essayant de faire abstraction de la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, elle acquiesça et dit, « Vraiment. »

Et parce qu'il semblait avoir encore des difficultés à la croire, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser rapide sur son front.

« Oui vraiment. Tu es très frappant. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à faire deux fois leur taille normale. Les doigts de sa main droite touchèrent son front, à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Son expression se situait entre la perplexité et un plaisir incertain.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit sa réaction qu'il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était peut-être bien la première fois que quelqu'un embrassait Severus. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Harry avait réagi de la même façon lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé le premier jour dans sa chambre afin de le réconforter. Elle n'était pas normalement une personne violente, mais ce qu'elle voulait faire aux monstres qui avaient maltraités ces deux garçons innocents dépassait l'entendement.

Au lieu de ça, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle tendit la main et énonça, « Accio pince à cheveux », afin de faire venir à elle une pince à cheveux en cuir noir et argenté de son armoire.

Encore un petit effort et elle eut fini.

« Voilà, c'est fait », annonça Hermione. « Est-ce que tu veux te regarder ? »

Elle fit un geste vers le miroir accroché au mur à côté du sapin de Noël. Severus était suffisamment grand pour se voir dedans. Harry aurait eu besoin d'une chaise, lui.

Elle le regarda traverser la pièce d'un pas délibérément lent afin d'observer son reflet dans le miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que ça te plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça change », dit Severus.

Elle se retint d'énoncer l'évidence, son visage était pour la première fois dégagé, d'après ses souvenirs. La queue de cheval lui allait plutôt bien. Les longs cheveux brillant de Severus étaient toujours mis en valeur, mais ne voilaient plus son visage. La puissance de son ossature était accentuée, mais la chute de cheveux noirs le long de ses tempes adoucissait ses traits.

« J'aime bien », dit Harry assis sur le sol.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Le vocabulaire de Severus et son comportement étaient plus proches de ceux d'un adolescent que ceux d'un garçon de sept ans. On pouvait donc comprendre pourquoi Snape n'avait pas semblé tenir en haute estime les capacités de Harry jusqu'à présent. Elle côtoyait les Weasley depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir combien l'approbation d'un frère plus jeune pouvait souvent être la sentence de mort de ce genre de changements_._

Mais Severus fixa simplement son reflet un peu plus longtemps avant d'acquiescer.

« Je suppose que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de rester un peu comme ça. »

C'était tellement étrange d'entendre un garçon de cette taille parler avec une telle syntaxe d'adulte. Si Severus n'avait pas cette voix aigüe caractéristique d'un garçon de sept ans, elle aurait pu croire que c'était le sarcastique Maître des Potions auquel elle était habituée qui lui parlait.

« Bien. Allons-y alors », dit Hermione.

_-_

_à suivre..._

-


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Ron était allé chercher les manteaux d'hiver de Harry et de Snape, ainsi que leurs écharpes et leurs gants un peu plus tôt et les avait rétréci pour qu'ils soient à leur taille. Maintenant, Hermione était en train de les emmitoufler.

Harry prit sa main aussitôt qu'ils eurent quitté leurs quartiers. Il écarquillait toujours les yeux face à tout ce qu'il voyait dans Poudlard. Severus marchait calmement à côté d'elle, ne semblant à présent plus importuné par leur compagnie.

Il faisait froid et il neigeait lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'école. Les flocons tombaient toujours lentement du ciel. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de neige fraîche et la Forêt Interdite ressemblait à un paysage de carte de Noël. Un chemin avait été magiquement dégagé depuis l'entrée de l'école jusqu'à la route qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry se prit immédiatement d'enthousiasme.

« Regarde toute cette neige ! Je n'en ai jamais vu autant ! Est-ce que je peux aller y jouer, Hermione ? S'il te plait ? »

Incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit lorsqu'il avait l'air tellement heureux, Hermione acquiesça.

« C'est d'accord. Mais ne te mouille pas trop. »

« Merci, Hermione ! »

Harry relâcha sa main et se lança directement dans le monticule de neige le plus proche. Il se roula dedans en riant et en hurlant comme un fou.

Hermione regarda le garçon à la mine sombre à côté d'elle. Le professeur Snape aurait jeté un regard noir à Harry et aurait fait des commentaires perfides sur cette perte de temps et d'énergie. Mais ce Severus-ci n'était assez vieux pour être aussi amer face aux plaisirs d'autrui. Il regarda simplement Harry jouer comme si c'était une activité qui ne lui était pas applicable. Il était toujours la personne mise à l'écart, réalisa-t-elle, beaucoup plus que Harry ne l'était, car même s'il avait pourtant eu une enfance difficile, il était toujours très enthousiaste à l'idée d'accepter un peu de bonheur lorsqu'il croisait son chemin. Severus était en permanence tellement sérieux que ça la blessait de le voir ainsi, si proche du bonheur, mais ne pouvant pas l'atteindre.

« Severus, tu n'aimerais pas jouer dans la neige avec Harry ? », demanda-t-elle, un petit nuage de vapeur se formant dans les airs alors qu'elle parlait.

Il leva ses yeux noirs et tristes vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à jouer dans la neige. Ce n'est pas digne. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être digne tout le temps », dit-elle doucement, avec un sursaut de haine pour les grands-parents du garçon.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que les autres enfants se moquent de lui. Le pauvre garçon ne savait même pas comment s'amuser.

« Tu es autorisé à t'amuser un peu. Tu n'aimerais pas essayer ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ai jamais essayé auparavant. »

« Harry non plus », dit-elle, en montrant du doigt l'endroit où Harry était en train de faire des boules de neige. « Vas-y. Va près de lui et essaye. »

Severus s'avança d'un pas incertain vers le tas de neige le plus proche, laissant échapper un cri sous la surprise lorsqu'il s'y enfonça jusqu'aux genoux. Vu l'expression affichée sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'il allait paniquer, mais Harry se glissa alors jusqu'à lui.

« C'est chouette, hein ? », rit Harry. « Tu veux faire un fort ? »

« Un fort ? », répéta Severus, fixant Harry puis l'étendue de neige intacte qui les entourait.

« Mon cousin Dudley et ses amis en faisaient tout le temps », dit Harry. « C'était à te couper le souffle. »

« Bien sûr que c'était à se couper le souffle. C'était froid, c'était de la neige », répondit sèchement Severus.

« Non, pas dans ce sens-là », objecta Harry. « Allez viens. Aide-moi à pousser un peu de neige par ici, et tu verras par toi-même. »

Hermione avait de la peine pour Severus lorsque celui-ci leva un tas de neige dans ses bras et qu'il tomba directement sur le sol.

Mais Harry était un professeur patient.

« Tu dois d'abord la tasser afin que ça ne tombe pas. Tu vois ? Comme ça. Ouais, c'est mieux. »

Ils entassèrent tous les deux la neige pour former des blocs et construisirent un mur avec.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons travailler côte à côte. Leurs deux manteaux noirs étaient maculés de neige et les cils de Severus étaient également tachetés de poudreuse, mais ils avaient l'air de ne s'être jamais autant amusés.

« Non », dit Severus, à peu près dix minutes plus tard, alors que Harry amenait une autre pile de neige au-dessus de sa tête. « Ne mets pas ça là. C'est trop grand. Le mur va... »

Leur fort s'écroula sur leurs têtes avant que Severus n'ait fini de dire son avertissement. Les blocs de neige s'écroulèrent au-dessus des enfants accroupis, les ensevelissant temporairement. Après un moment de silence religieux, les deux garçons se démenèrent pour sortir de l'avalanche blanche pelucheuse.

Severus était debout, recouvert de neige jusqu'à la nuque, et Harry était toujours à quatre pattes en essayant de dégager son corps. Lorsque Harry leva la tête, il rencontra le regard de Severus.

Hermione retint sa respiration, attendant la condamnation cinglante. Elle connaissait la manière dont Snape répondait aux incompétents. Pauvre Neville, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'asseoir du même côté de la table que son ancien professeur.

Mais le silence se prolongea. Au bout d'un moment, Harry commença à glousser et puis... à son plus grand choc et plaisir, Severus rit également. Secouant la neige qui était sur eux comme des petits chiens, ils rampèrent hors de leur abri dévasté, s'aidant mutuellement alors qu'ils se glissaient entre les piles instables. Ils étaient toujours en train de rire lorsqu'ils titubèrent vers elle sur le sentier.

Severus arrêta immédiatement de ricaner et recomposa son visage en affichant ses traits impassibles caractéristiques dès qu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, mais il avait ri, et c'était bien plus que ce dont elle le croyait capable.

« Ça avait l'air drôle. Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien amusés ? », demanda Hermione, pointant sa baguette dans leur direction en marmonnant un sortilège de séchage.

« Oui », s'exclama Harry, alors que son manteau et ses vêtements séchèrent sur lui. « On pourra recommencer plus tard ? »

« Si nous revenons suffisamment tôt. Sinon, nous reviendrons demain, promis », lui assura-t-elle, en prenant la main de Harry avant de continuer leur chemin vers Pré-au-Lard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord au magasin de vêtements. Frokchic ressemblait à un magasin de vêtements Moldu où les articles étaient disposés sur des étagères. Il y avait des rangées et des rangées avec chaque type de vêtement sorcier envisageable.

L'enthousiasme de Harry pour acheter des vêtements qui lui allaient était contagieux. Pendant que Harry jouait à cache-cache derrière les étagères de vêtements et que Severus se tenait à côté d'elle, ennuyé et la mine morose, Hermione leur trouva des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes pour tenir une semaine.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'ils durent choisir quelle robe prendre dans les étagères où il y avait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel que Harry prit le plus de plaisir.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir la bleue et la verte, Hermione ? », demanda Harry, les yeux verts remplis d'espoir, aussi verts que le vêtement choisi d'ailleurs, alors qu'il farfouillait dans les vêtements sur l'étagère.

« Oui. Je vais également te prendre quelques robes noires en guise d'uniforme, au cas où nous n'aurions pas réglé ce problème avant que les cours ne recommencent. Minerva a parlé au directeur de l'école de Pré-au-Lard afin de lui faire savoir que vous pourriez peut-être vous y rendre d'ici quelques semaines. »

« Je vais aller à une école de Sorcellerie ? »

Même cette chose semblait faire énormément plaisir à Harry.

« Oui Harry. Tu iras. »

Hermione se tourna vers Severus.

« Et en ce qui te concerne Severus ? Quelle couleur de robes désires-tu ? »

Severus semblait surpris. Après un silence, il dit avec réticence, « Je suis seulement autorisé à porter du noir. Les autres couleurs sont... »

« Ne sont pas dignes, je sais », compléta Hermione, ne voulant pas considérer ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour que ce garçon intelligent en arrive au point de réciter bêtement ces restrictions alors que les personnes qui les avaient créées n'étaient même pas présentes.

« Severus, je sais que tes grands-parents étaient très stricts avec toi, mais tu n'es pas avec eux à présent. Si tu veux choisir une autre couleur que noir, vas-y. Tu es très digne, tu n'as pas besoin de compter sur tes vêtements pour ça. »

Elle les emmena un peu plus loin dans l'allée.

« Voilà, celles-ci sont à ta taille. Cherche et vois lesquelles tu aimerais. »

La tentation étincela sur son visage. Après quelques brèves hésitations, il commença à bouger les vêtements dans le rayon. Pour finir, il demanda, « Puis-je avoir la verte ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu en auras besoin de plus d'une. Prends-en une autre et nous prendrons également une noire pour l'école. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration alors qu'il farfouillait dans les robes. Il s'arrêta devant une en particulier et regarda Hermione, « Je suppose que celle-ci ne serait pas convenable ? »

Hermione serra les lèvres. La robe qu'il tenait était couleur lilas, pratiquement rose. Ce n'était certainement pas une couleur qu'elle l'aurait encouragé à choisir, mais il l'avait choisi de lui-même et elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre la couleur qu'il désirait. Ne voulant pas retirer sa promesse, elle lui dit d'un ton un peu incertain, « Je ne dirais pas que ce n'est pas convenable. »

En voyant son enthousiasme à peine masqué, elle sourit.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Tu es certainement suffisamment grand pour arriver à bien la porter. »

Bien que le sourire ne toucha pas les lèvres de Severus, l'éclair de surprise dans ses yeux la rendit très heureuse.

« Est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison maintenant ? », demanda Harry, alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin de vêtements quelques instants plus tard.

Hermione rangea avec soin leurs articles rétrécis dans sa poche et leur fit un sourire.

« Pas encore. Nous avons encore quelques magasins à aller voir. »

« Encore des vêtements ? », demanda Severus.

« Non. » Elle fit un grand sourire en voyant leurs visages curieux. « Je pensais m'arrêter chez Zonko pour des farces et attrapes et chez Honeydukes pour des friandises, en réalité. »

Ravie de les avoir surpris, elle les emmena.

Elle découvrit que Harry était vite réjoui. Tellement rejeté par les Dursley, il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il semblait tout aussi touché par le fait qu'elle pense suffisamment de bien de lui pour faire ces choses, que par les choses en elles-mêmes.

Avec Severus, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Bien qu'elle ait le sentiment que Snape n'ai pas été plus gâté dans sa vie de famille que Harry, ses goûts étaient de loin plus matures. Les jouets et les blagues qui séduisaient Harry dans le magasin Zonko laissaient Severus avec un air ennuyé affiché sur son visage. Elle fut capable de persuader Severus de choisir quelque chose chez Honeydukes, mais même là, elle sentit qu'il faisait plus ça pour lui faire plaisir que par réel intérêt. Et son choix la laissa les yeux humides. Parmi les douzaines de possibilités excentriques qu'offrait ce magasin de bonbons sorciers, Severus choisit un petit paquet de bonbons au citron Moldus.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à la librairie afin de récupérer la commande de Hermione que Severus montra quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'excitation. Il regarda les étagères avec avidité, mais il y avait quelque chose sur la table des nouveautés qui l'attirait continuellement.

Lorsqu'elle vit Severus prendre le télescope portable pour la troisième fois, elle vint à côté de lui et lui demanda doucement, « Est-ce que tu aimerais l'avoir, Severus ? »

Bien qu'il essayât de masquer sa surprise, elle l'avait percé à jour.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi », dit-il doucement.

« Tout comme Harry, mais il a pris plusieurs choses chez Zonko », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oui, mais... »

Ses mots s'attardèrent alors qu'il baissait le regard.

« Mais ? », l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Tu... apprécies Potter », dit-il avec réticence

Même à sept ans, Severus Snape était un maître de la déduction. Hermione pouvait clairement savoir la fin de sa phrase, le « et pas moi » que sa fierté ne l'autorisait sans aucun doute pas à exprimer.

Hermione se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à son niveau et lui dit calmement, « Severus, je te connais depuis quinze ans. Je t'apprécie aussi. »

Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam tressaillir, et l'entendit déglutir. Puis il lui demanda, presque dans un chuchotement, « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Je te le promets. »

En voyant à quel point il était submergé par cet aveu, Hermione changea rapidement de sujet, « Donc, est-ce que ce télescope te ferait plaisir ? Tu n'as rien pris au magasin de farces et attrapes. »

Un hochement de tête timide ainsi qu'un « Oui, s'il te plait », et ils se retrouvèrent à faire la file pour payer leurs achats.

Il faisait déjà sombre quand ils eurent terminé leurs emplettes. Les deux garçons semblaient épuisés lorsqu'ils quittèrent les Trois Balais après un chocolat chaud et des petits biscuits en guise d'en-cas. Ils semblaient calmes, mais heureux alors qu'ils sortaient du café.

Hermione prit automatiquement la main de Harry et commença à s'approcher de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard illuminée par toutes les décorations de Noël. Severus était proche d'elle, à sa gauche. Alors qu'ils marchaient et faisaient des commentaires sur les décorations de saison, sa main gauche libre continuait de frôler le bras de Severus. Ils étaient arrêtés devant le magasin de balais de Zoe, en regardant les grimaces des mannequins ensorcelés. Hermione était en train de dire « Et si vous regardez très attentivement l'atelier du Père Noël par cette fenêtre, vous pourrez voir un véritable elfe qui fait des jouets », lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Severus recouverte d'un gant se glisser dans sa main gauche qui était libre.

Elle lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil. Il se tenait rigide à côté d'elle, les traits de son visage s'attendant visiblement à un rejet. Elle voulait le serrer très fort et lui assurer que ça allait, mais elle comprit qu'il détesterait ce genre de démonstration. Alors, elle serra brièvement sa main pour l'encourager et continua de parler, comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé. Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur rayonnait de triomphe.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Une nouvelle bêta pour ce douzième chapitre, **Ligeia1987**, que je remercie chaleureusement. Ainsi que **Alexiel_v** pour la relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

« Severus, est-ce que tu es prêt ? Hermione nous attend pour nous emmener à l'école !! », signala Harry lorsqu'il déboula dans leur chambre.

Severus boutonna sa nouvelle robe noire par-dessus son pull violet et son pantalon noir. Harry était déjà prêt depuis une demi-heure, ne tenant plus en place à tel point que Severus fut, au bout d'un moment, à deux doigts de le stupéfixer.

Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Potter avait beau être aussi immature que le reste des enfants de son âge, il n'était pas pour autant aussi cruel. Harry ne s'était jamais moqué de lui ou ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir comme une aberration de la nature à cause de sa façon de s'exprimer.

L'attitude de Harry allait probablement changer aujourd'hui, réalisa Severus, essayant de se préparer à l'inévitable. Rien ne vaut la pression des autres pour changer l'attitude de quelqu'un. Severus ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont un, voir deux garçons, dans sa dernière école, qui ne l'avaient au départ pas considéré comme un paria, avaient appris à le faire suite aux encouragements de leurs amis. Il avait vu à quel point Harry était populaire parmi les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient restés à l'école durant les vacances. Harry se ferait sans doute bon nombre d'amis avant la fin de la journée à l'école de Pré-au-Lard , et d'ici la fin de la semaine, Severus savait qu'il serait de nouveau mis à l'écart. Il finirait sûrement par loger à l'infirmerie.

Rien que d'y penser, son estomac se contracta. La semaine dernière et la moitié de celle-ci en compagnie des Weasley avaient été les meilleures de toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas été puni, ni battu une seule fois. Pour autant qu'il garde son sarcasme pour lui, Hermione le traitait pratiquement de la même façon que Potter. Même son demeuré de mari avait arrêté de lui lancer des regards noirs. Il commençait à se sentir... en sécurité ici, et il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Dommage, tout ça allait devoir changer.

Severus fixa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de leur commode, n'étant pas encore habitué à la queue de cheval qu'il arborait depuis que Hermione l'avait faite pour lui. Il avait l'air tellement différent. Les changements n'étaient pas que superficiels. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il y avait une chance pour que les choses ne se passent pas mal pour lui dans cette école. Peut-être qu'en se taisant, il serait capable de s'intégrer pour une fois, sans qu'il n'y ait de moqueries.

Et peut-être qu'il allait développer une nouvelle personnalité dans la demi-heure à venir ! Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse s'y intégrer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et il ne le ferait jamais. Son nom et son éducation rendaient impossible pour ses compagnons de classe Moldus d'interagir avec lui, tandis que les Sangs-Purs... ils savaient ce qu'il était. Sa grand-mère pouvait le forcer à se comporter comme eux, mais même les enfants étaient conscients du pedigree. Ils ne comprenaient pas la nature du scandale qui l'entourait, mais ils en étaient conscients. Et peu importe son comportement, les Sangs-Purs savaient toujours qu'il portait le nom de famille de sa mère.

Cela ne poserait certainement pas trop de problèmes à Harry, pensa Severus, regardant furtivement l'autre garçon alors qu'il fourrait dans sa poche le mouchoir qu'Hermione lui avait acheté chez Zonko. Harry avait été élevé par des Moldus, il était donc tout à fait ignorant des codes de conduite de la société sorcière. Toutefois, lorsque la classe allait commencer à traiter son compagnon de chambrée comme un paria, Potter le remarquerait. L'impopularité par association était une motivation suffisante pour rejoindre la masse. C'était uniquement une question de temps avant que Potter ne rejoigne les rangs de ses persécuteurs.

« Tu es prêt ? », demanda Harry à nouveau, donnant l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser d'impatience.

« Comme jamais », répondit Severus, tournant le dos au miroir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air trop heureux à l'idée d'aller dans notre nouvelle école. Tu n'aimes pas l'école ? Tu es tellement intelligent, je pensais que tu aimerais », dit Harry du bout du lit où il était en train de triturer à nouveau son cartable.

« J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses », dit Severus, en priant pour que sa remarque close la discussion. Potter était tellement facilement distrait par tout et n'importe quoi dans ce nouvel univers, qu'il était assez facile de changer de sujet lorsque celui-ci devenait ennuyeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas une de ces situations et la chance de Severus sembla l'abandonner.

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté et le scruta à travers ses lunettes ridiculement rondes.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu n'aimes pas l'école, alors ? »

Severus envisagea de lui mentir, et pour finir, considéra que c'était peine perdue. Dans moins d'une petite heure, Potter comprendrait très bien pourquoi il redoutait l'école. Un mensonge n'épargnerait pas sa fierté. Donc, Severus dit d'un air impassible et avec aussi peu de méchanceté dont il était capable, « Personne n'est aussi instantanément populaire que le garçon qui a survécu. J'aime les matières que j'apprends à l'école. Je n'apprécie simplement pas la compagnie. »

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit à la mention du « garçon qui a survécu ». Depuis que Ron lui avait expliqué son passé, Potter était très sensible lorsqu'on faisait toute une histoire au sujet d'événements dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Mais une fois encore, Potter prouva qu'on ne détournait pas aussi facilement son attention. Au lieu de prendre la mouche suite à la tentative de Severus, Harry le regarda de ses yeux verts remarquablement innocents et demanda doucement, « Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit à Hermione la semaine dernière. Les autres enfants étaient méchants avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fallait que ça soit le seul sujet à propos duquel l'imbécile fasse preuve d'un peu de perspicacité, fulmina Severus intérieurement. Ne voyant aucune autre issue, il effectua un léger hochement de tête, préparé au pire. Tout ceci voulait dire que les moqueries allaient commencer maintenant plutôt qu'à la fin de la classe, charmant.

Mais Potter le surprit. Au lieu de réagir allègrement, il dit calmement, « Les enfants dans ma vieille école étaient aussi horribles avec moi. Mon cousin Dudley était très populaire, et c'était une petite brute, donc s'ils voulaient se faire bien voir de lui, ils devaient être méchants envers moi. »

« Pourquoi es-tu alors tout excité à l'idée d'aller à l'école dans ce cas ? », demanda Severus, complètement abasourdi par Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tout s'est tellement bien passé ici. Dudley ne sera pas dans cette école. Il n'y aura aucune raison pour que quelqu'un se moque de moi. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être chouette. »

Et bien, tout prenait sens. Si les problèmes de Potter n'étaient reliés qu'à un seul individu, le fait de retirer cette personne de son environnement pouvait être suffisant pour transformer complètement sa perception. Snape n'avait jamais eu cette chance.

« Ah, je vois », dit Severus.

« Est-ce qu'ils se moquent de toi parce que tu es tellement intelligent ? », demanda Harry.

Severus revit son jugement concernant la subtilité de Potter.

« Tu as passé pratiquement deux semaines avec moi. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

« Quoi ? »

Les traits de Potter reflétèrent l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Est-ce que tu aurais passé du temps avec moi si tu avais eu d'autres choix ? », demanda Severus, fatigué d'aborder ce sujet.

« J'ai eu le choix, tu te souviens ? », lui rappela Potter.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de me dire que tu ne le regrettes pas ? », défia Severus.

Potter semblait véritablement surpris.

« Je ne regrette pas. »

Ces quelques mots le chamboulèrent.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette dernière question était énoncée comme si cette simple idée était un mystère en soi.

Severus ferma les yeux en les serrant très forts. Il se sentait trop vulnérable et transparent sous ce regard vert perplexe. Harry ne voulait vraiment pas se débarrasser de lui.

Potter continua à parler, « Je sais que je t'ennuie parfois, mais on s'amuse bien tous les deux, non ? »

Gardant toujours les yeux fermés, Severus acquiesça à nouveau. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'était réellement l'amusement, mais... Potter le savait lui. Et il disait qu'ils s'amusaient ensemble.

« Ça se passera bien », dit Harry d'un ton qui ressemblait à une promesse.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? », demanda Severus en ouvrant les yeux.

Harry le déconcertait. Il avait entendu ce à quoi la vie de Potter avait ressemblé lorsqu'il était avec ces Moldus, et comment ils l'avaient enfermé dans un placard et laissé leur odieuse progéniture le brutaliser. Et maintenant Potter venait juste d'admettre qu'il avait eu le même genre d'ennuis à l'école. Leurs vies n'étaient pas tellement différentes. Et pourtant, leurs points de vues ne pouvaient pas êtres plus différents l'un de l'autre.

« Comment sais-tu que ça ne sera pas pire que ce que tu as vécu auparavant ? »

« Car les choses sont déjà différentes. »

« En quoi sont-elles différentes ? »

« Il n'y aura pas que des étrangers. Hermione m'a dit que nous allons être dans la même classe. Nous aurons déjà un ami sur place », dit Potter.

Snape n'aurait pas pu être plus sidéré que si Potter avait sorti une baguette et lui avait jeté un sort. Potter l'avait appelé son ami. Personne n'avait fait cela auparavant. Et ce n'était pas une blague non plus. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux.

Il était sur le point d'interroger Potter lorsqu'Hermione passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

« Nous devons y aller maintenant, les garçons. Dépêchez-vous. »

Potter attrapa son cartable et se précipita à ses côtés. Severus dénicha son propre sac et suivit.

Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver, ils se mirent en route vers Pré-au-Lard.

C'était un jour sans nuages et froid. Le soleil était pratiquement aveuglant sur le ciel bleu clair. Severus pensa qu'il aurait préféré rester à la maison et faire de nouveaux forts de neige.

« Je vous emmène à l'école aujourd'hui car c'est votre première journée », dit Hermione, « mais Hagrid est d'accord pour vous emmener le reste du temps. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

« J'aime bien Hagrid », dit Harry, balançant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la route enneigée.

Vu que Harry aimait tout le monde, Severus y compris, ça semblait être un commentaire peu perspicace.

Toutefois, Hermione parut enchantée par sa réponse.

« Ce fut ton premier ami. C'est Hagrid qui est venu te chercher et qui t'a donné ta première lettre d'admission à Poudlard lorsque tu avais onze ans. Ton oncle et ta tante refusaient de te laisser ouvrir les quelques milliers de lettres que le professeur Dumbledore t'avait envoyées ».

Son estomac encore entièrement nauséeux à cause de son humiliation prochaine, Severus arrêta d'écouter tandis que Harry passait allègrement d'une chose à l'autre. En temps normal, Potter était assez calme, mais lorsqu'il était avec Hermione, il semblait se comporter aussi stupidement que la plupart des garçons de leur âge.

Bien trop rapidement, ils atteignirent la petite école à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. Severus fixa le bâtiment en pierre, haut de deux étages, qui était recouvert de neige. C'était un endroit tout à fait agréable à regarder. Il y avait une plaine de jeu à l'arrière, ainsi qu'un petit terrain de quiddicth pour enfants. Il n'y avait, à première vue, aucune raison pour donner des crampes à son estomac, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Il regarda un trio d'enfants un peu plus âgés qu'eux courir dans les escaliers à travers les portes en bois.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ne réalisant pas à quel point il était cramponné à la main d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle serre sa main en retour et qu'il remarque ses muscles tendus à un point tel qu'elle pouvait à peine faire bouger sa peau.

Elle s'arrêta sur les marches de l'école et les regarda tous les deux. Le soleil provoquait des reflets mordorés dans ses cheveux touffus.

« J'ai besoin que vous me promettiez quelque chose, d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? », demanda Severus alors que Harry répondait simultanément, « Bien sûr. »

« Je sais que tout ceci n'est que temporaire et que vous redeviendrez comme avant très prochainement, dès que l'on saura comment inverser tout ce qui s'est produit », commença-t-elle.

Severus s'empêcha de faire remarquer que s'ils devaient attendre qu'ils trouvent, ils seraient à nouveau des adultes quand ça arriverait.

« Jusqu'à cet instant, vous, Ron et moi formons une sorte de famille. Les membres d'une même famille prennent soin l'un de l'autre. Quand vous serez à l'école, je veux que vous preniez soin l'un de l'autre comme si vous étiez des frères, c'est d'accord ? »

Elle serra une fois de plus brièvement leurs mains et ils acquiescèrent.

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne n'avait jamais exprimé de l'inquiétude pour son bien-être auparavant.

« Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la porte de la classe, mais je pense que je vais vous éviter d'être gênés et vous dire au revoir ici. »

Sur ce, Hermione se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur le sourcil de Severus avant de faire de même avec Potter.

Le visage entier de Harry s'illumina.

Severus ne pouvait que la regarder bouche bée, complètement sous le choc. Il était toujours tellement surpris par ses gestes affectueux qu'il la suivit dans l'école, remarquant à peine où il se trouvait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte située au milieu d'un long couloir.

Hermione frappa à la porte.

Un sorcier trapu aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus clairs ouvrit la porte. Il était habillé d'une robe professorale noire qui était pratiquement identique à celle que Hermione portait en dessous de son manteau d'hiver.

« Ah, vous voilà. Bienvenue, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. »

« Les garçons », dit Hermione, « voici le Professeur Allen. »

« Bonjour », dirent-ils pratiquement en cœur.

« Merci de les accepter dans votre classe si tard dans l'année, Professeur », dit Hermione.

« Mais de rien », répondit Allen, rayonnant en les regardant. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir l'opportunité d'enseigner au garçon qui a survécu. »

Le professeur affichait la même expression idiote que certains imbéciles de Gryffondor qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle le matin où la Directrice McGonagall avait expliqué la situation à l'école toute entière.

Harry fronçait déjà les sourcils.

« Bon, je suppose que je devrais y aller. Passez une bonne journée, les garçons ! », leur dit Hermione en souriant.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre », dit le professeur Allen.

« Prenez un siège où vous voulez. »

Lui et Harry échangèrent un regard nerveux et suivirent le professeur ventripotent dans une classe remplie d'étrangers.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Un chuchotement ressemblant à « Regarde, il a vraiment la cicatrice » suivit de « Ma maman dit qu'il était un Mangemort », retentirent à proximité.

Severus se redressa de toute sa hauteur et leur lança un regard noir. Il entendit Harry déglutir et s'écarter d'un pas.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans l'embrasure de la porte et balayaient la pièce du regard. La classe ressemblait fortement à celles qui étaient inoccupées à Poudlard et devant lesquelles ils étaient passés durant les deux dernières semaines. Quatre rangées de bancs se trouvaient à travers la pièce, six à l'arrière, avec deux élèves par banc. Il y avait deux bancs vides à l'avant de la classe et trois à l'arrière.

Snape pouvait voir Harry observer les bancs à l'arrière de la pièce, mais l'expérience lui avait appris que les fauteurs de trouble étaient plus enhardis lorsqu'ils se trouvaient le plus loin possible du bureau du professeur. Avec cette pensée en tête, Severus se glissa sur un banc situé au devant et le plus près de la porte. Il fut en quelque sorte surpris lorsque Harry prit place à côté de lui.

« Bien », dit le Professeur Allen, « maintenant que tout le monde est là, je crois que nous devrions nous présenter à nouveau comme nous l'avons fait le premier jour de la rentrée pour en faire profiter nos nouveaux arrivants. »

Une fois que cette odieuse tâche fut effectuée, le professeur Allen commença à enseigner. Comme d'habitude, Severus n'apprit rien qu'il ne connaissait déjà. Toutefois, Harry semblait clairement perdu dans un assez grand nombre de sujets. Les mathématiques moldues et l'anglais étaient pratiquement identiques à leur équivalent sorcier et Potter s'en sortait, mais il était clair que le Latin et les Potions pour débutants étaient neufs à ses yeux.

La pause de midi mit une éternité à arriver. La classe éclata alors en un brouhaha habituel. Harry et lui-même s'arrêtèrent aux toilettes avant de se diriger vers la cantine, ce que le professeur Allen avait pris gentiment le soin de leur indiquer avant de les congédier.

« Je vais t'attendre dehors, Severus », cria Harry après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Snape termina rapidement et se lava les main. Il était sur le point de sortir des toilettes lorsqu'une voix de l'autre côté de la porte le stoppa dans son élan.

« Hé, Harry, par ici ! », appela amicalement un garçon.

« Bonjour », dit Potter.

« Je suis Jonathan Crater. Et voilà Barnaby Williams et Grant Soloman. Comment c'était ta première journée ? »

« C'était bien », répondit Harry, d'un ton dépourvu de son enthousiasme habituel.

« Nous allions jouer quelques parties de Bataille Explosive après le repas. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? », invita avec empressement une autre voix.

« J'attends mon ami », répondit Harry.

« Tu veux dire Snape ? », demanda la voix qui lui avait proposé la partie de cartes.

« Oui », répondit Harry.

« Tu n'es pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? », questionna Crater. « Ma mère dit qu'il était un Mangemort. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est », dit Harry.

« C'est donc vrai, alors, ce que le professeur Allen nous a dit à ton propos, comme quoi tu as été ensorcelé et que tu es retombé en enfance ? », demanda une autre voix. « Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien à propos de la guerre et de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »

« On ne sait pas si c'est un sortilège », expliqua Harry. « J'ai entendu parler de la guerre et de Voldemort, mais je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça. »

« Les Mangemorts étaient les serviteurs de Voldemort. Ils tuaient et torturaient pour lui. Ton ami, Snape, était l'un d'entre eux », dit Crater d'un ton déplaisant.

Derrière la porte, Severus se figea. Il avait regardé ce qu'était un Mangemort dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard après qu'il ait entendu Ron le traiter de tel. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il ait pu faire partie d'un tel groupe.

« Severus travaillait pour les gentils », dit Harry.

« Tu n'en sais rien », fit remarquer la voix qui avait proposé la partie de Bataille Explosive.

« Si, je le sais », insista Harry.

« Comment ? », demanda Crater, « Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne te souvenais de rien ! »

« Peut-être que je ne me souviens de rien, mais je connais Severus. Il ne ferait rien de mal sans avoir une bonne raison. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. »

Sentant la porte derrière sa main commencer à s'ouvrir, Severus s'en écarta rapidement et retourna dans le petit box qu'il venait de quitter. Ses jambes tremblaient et il s'assit sur la toilette. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un disait quelque chose de positif à son égard de toute sa vie. Harry avait eu l'air tellement sur de lui, en colère contre les autres garçons pour lui.. mais Harry avait tort, Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait été un Mangemort, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait fait toutes ces horribles choses...

« Severus ? », appela Harry de l'autre côté de la porte du box.

« Oui ? », dit-il, en essayant de garder le même timbre de voix, mais il pouvait y entendre des tremblements.

« Ta robe est coincée dans la porte. Ce n'était pas comme ça avant. »

Severus lança un regard noir en direction du vêtement en cause. Potter avait raison. Il avait coincé l'ourlet dans la porte du box durant son repliement précipité.

« Sors », incita Harry.

Sachant qu'il apparaîtrait encore plus stupide s'il tardait à le faire, Severus se leva et ouvrit lentement la porte.

« Tu as entendu », dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Snape acquiesça.

« Tu sais ce que c'est cette histoire de 'Mangemort' qu'ils racontent ? », lui demanda Harry.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il acquiesça à nouveau et puis l'expliqua à Harry avant qu'il ne lui redemande.

« J'ai regardé à la bibliothèque. En gros, ce qu'ils t'ont dit est la vérité. Les Mangemorts étaient les hommes de main de Voldemort. Ils faisaient son sale boulot. Ils tuaient, torturaient, et lançaient des Impardonnables pour son compte régulièrement. »

Snape baissa les yeux vers le carrelage blanc situé sous ses bottes en cuir noir.

« Ron a dit que j'étais un des leurs. »

Harry ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

Lorsque Severus osa finalement chercher le regard de l'autre garçon, il fut surpris par le manque de dégoût qu'il y trouva. Harry semblait l'analyser indéfiniment, puis sa main vint se placer sur le bras gauche de Severus et le serra brièvement.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. Ils ne laisseraient pas quelqu'un qui a fait tout ça enseigner dans la plus prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Severus soutint le regard vert de Harry.

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas vrai dans ce cas », insista Harry.

« Peut-être. Mais -- mais et si je l'avais vraiment fait ? »

Harry parut troublé pendant un instant par la question, mais alors la ride qui plissait sa cicatrice sur son front se détendit lorsqu'il dit, « Hermione ne serait pas aussi gentille avec toi si tu avais fait des choses aussi terribles. C'est impossible. »

Quelle confiance. D'où la tenait-il ?

Snape détourna le regard à nouveau. Il pouvait sentir ses joues prendre une couleur rosée alors qu'il poursuivait, « Les autres garçons -- »

« Sont des idiots. Ne fait pas attention à eux », lui conseilla Harry. « Allez. Allons manger. J'ai faim. »

Severus n'aurait pas pu garder de la nourriture dans son estomac à cet instant, même si sa vie en dépendait, mais il suivit Harry hors des toilettes et vers la cantine située dans le bâtiment. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers les escaliers en pierre, quelque chose en Severus le poussa à tendre la main et toucher Harry pour s'assurer que l'autre garçon était bien réel. Mais il réussi à s'empêcher de s'embarrasser encore plus.

Au lieu de cela, il se plaça aux côtés de Harry et décida d'y rester. Il ne savait pas comment Harry avait gardé foi en l'humanité ainsi que son enthousiasme après l'horrible vie qu'il avait mené. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Harry ne l'avait pas laissé seul alors que la plupart des gens possédant la moitié d'un cerveau seraient partis. Ce genre de loyauté était au-delà de l'entendement. Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qui motivait Harry. Le monde lui avait toujours semblé si impardonnable face à tant d'innocence. Il fut gêné de se souvenir de la façon dont il avait ridiculisé Harry pour ces caractéristiques durant les premiers jours de leur rencontre. Mais il ne le ferait plus, se promit-il. Peu importe ce qui avait permis à Harry de croire en lui comme il l'avait fait, Severus était déterminé à le protéger.

Peut-être par le biais de petites choses qui pourraient compenser les horribles actes qu'il avait pu faire si Harry s'était trompé à son sujet.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Une nouvelle bêta pour ce douzième chapitre, **Ligeia1987**, que je remercie chaleureusement. Ainsi que **Alexiel_v** pour la relecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

Hermione leva les yeux du livre de sortilèges médiévaux dans lequel elle était plongée. Ce livre de sorts était tellement sombre et ennuyeux. Ce n'était pas évident de rester concentrée, heure après heure, mais elle devait poursuivre ses recherches.

Six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis Noël. Ni Sainte-Mangouste, ni le Ministère n'avaient pu fournir une solution pratique à leur problème. Harry et Severus étaient toujours des enfants âgés de sept ans. Les autres professeurs de Poudlard étaient sur le point de craquer suite à la surcharge de travail due au remplacement des deux professeurs absents. Et le Harry adulte lui manquait terriblement, ainsi qu'à Ron. Plus de cent fois par jour, elle se tournait vers Harry afin de lui dire quelque chose pour seulement trouver les yeux verts et écarquillés d'un enfant la regardant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table où Severus et Harry venaient juste de terminer leurs devoirs. Elle était stupéfaite de voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables ces derniers temps. La patience dont Severus faisait preuve lorsqu'il aidait Harry à saisir les concepts de base du monde de la Sorcellerie, que son éducation moldue avait éludés, l'étonnait. Snape était de moins en moins sarcastique envers le plus jeune garçon. Il expliquait simplement les choses de différentes manières jusqu'à ce que Harry comprenne. Bien qu'elle reconnaisse sa compétence dans la fabrication de potions, elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Severus comme un excellent professeur. Elle découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité lorsqu'il interagissait avec Harry.

« Est-ce qu'on a enfin fini ? », demanda Harry, d'une façon qui évoquait à Hermione un couinement.

« Il vaudrait mieux », dit Severus.

« Génial ! Tu veux jouer à la Bataille Explosive ? », demanda Harry tandis qu'ils mettaient leurs devoirs de côté.

Harry était vraiment un éternel optimiste, pensa-t-elle, en se demandant combien de fois Severus aurait à dire non avant que Harry ne saisisse que Severus n'appréciait simplement pas ces jeux enfantins.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent exagérément lorsque Severus énonça d'un ton résigné, « D'accord ».

Ron se redressa sur le fauteuil à côté du sien et échangea un regard interloqué avec elle, tandis que Harry sortait ses cartes.

Les garçons se laissèrent glisser sur le tapis en face de la cheminée et commencèrent à jouer par terre.

Hermione haussa les épaules en direction de Ron, comme pour dire « Qui l'eut cru ? », avant d'essayer de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre, en vain. La vue de ces deux têtes aux cheveux noirs -- l'une avec des cheveux courts ébouriffés et l'autre avec une queue de cheval impeccable -- penchées toutes les deux, était bien trop distrayante.

Les deux garçons faisaient apparemment de leur mieux pour ne pas crier afin de ne pas déranger les adultes, mais toutes les trois ou quatre minutes, l'un ou l'autre éclatait de rire. Entendre Severus rire était toujours un choc pour elle. Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus calme que Harry, et qu'il ne semblait le faire que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, Snape avait un rire pétillant qui emplissait la pièce.

Hermione sourit.

« Je pourrais m'habituer à tout ceci, Ron. »

Il haussa les sourcils d'une façon un peu moqueuse dans sa direction, mais ses yeux étaient chaleureux lorsqu'il dit, « Tu fais bien. Ça fait presque deux mois, et toujours pas d'issue en vue. »

« Je sais. Ce n'est si mal en y réfléchissant, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix durant un éclat de rire particulièrement bruyant provenant du sol où les deux garçons se disputaient pour une carte.

Ron n'avait pas du tout désiré la présence de Severus ici. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé que la situation durerait aussi longtemps lorsqu'elle l'avait forcé à accepter. Elle n'avait simplement pas été capable de condamner un enfant à rester à l'infirmerie durant la semaine des vacances de Noël, même s'il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Ron ne s'était pas plaint, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux de la situation.

« Non, c'est vrai », dit-il d'une voix tout aussi maîtrisée. « J'aime bien être capable de faire des choses avec Harry que personne d'autre n'a pris la peine de faire lorsqu'il était si jeune. Et Snape n'a pas créé d'ennui, à ma grande surprise. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, remerciant le ciel que la nature intègre de son mari prédomine en général sur ses occasionnelles crises d'enfantillages. Ces derniers mois auraient pu être un véritable enfer si Ron n'avait pas coopéré.

Elle cacha un sourire mais remarqua un regard aussi noir que l'encre faire un aller-retour de Ron au sol. Severus donnait l'impression d'être complètement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait avec Harry, mais elle savait qu'il avait entendu chaque mot qu'ils avaient prononcés. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait fait un si bon espion pour le compte d'Albus. Même âgé de sept ans, il était terriblement doué pour se fondre dans le décor.

« De la chance de ton côté ? », demanda Ron, en pointant le volume sur ses genoux.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ce livre est sur le point de me faire sortir les yeux de la tête », soupira-t-elle.

« Arrête pour ce soir, Hermy », lui conseilla-t-il lorsqu'un bruyant éclat de voix provint du tapis.

« J'ai gagné ! », exulta Severus.

Il n'avait jamais été un bon gagnant, ni un bon perdant d'ailleurs, remarqua tristement Hermione.

« Tu veux rejouer ? », demanda Harry avec optimisme.

« Pas maintenant », déclina Severus, « Je veux savourer ma victoire. »

A sa plus grande joie, Harry éclata simplement de rire suite à l'attitude insupportable de Severus.

« Je veux bien jouer, Harry », proposa-t-elle.

« Oh », fit Ron, un peu morose, « J'allais te demander de jouer une partie d'échecs. »

« Tu sais que je ne fais pas le poids face à toi », lui rappela Hermione. « Chaque fois que nous jouons, il te faut vingt minutes pour me battre et puis le reste de la soirée pour me faire la leçon sur ce que j'ai mal fait. »

« Oui. Bon... »

Il était bien trop honnête pour protester.

Harry et Severus gloussèrent de concert en voyant la tête de Ron tandis que ce dernier baissait les les yeux au sol.

« Tu joues aux échecs, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Severus eut l'air aussi choqué par la question de Ron qu'ils l'avaient été auparavant par le rire de Snape.

« Oui, je joue », répondit Severus, les traits tendus et le visage grave.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Durant les six dernières semaines, Ron et Severus étaient parvenus à coexister dans ce petit appartement sans jamais interagir entre eux. La plupart du temps, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient même pas se voir l'un l'autre.

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle voyait Ron parler directement à Snape. Ron tolérait la bête noire de son enfance pour lui faire plaisir, et elle le savait. Même si elle était heureuse que ces deux-là commencent à communiquer à un certain niveau, elle espérait que son mari n'effrayerait ou ne contrarierait pas par inadvertance Severus. Ce Snape âgé de sept ans avait élevé l'impassibilité au rang d'art, mais elle savait qu'il se cachait beaucoup plus derrière ce visage renfrogné. Severus ne montrait pas tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle suspectait qu'il éprouvait toutes ces choses au plus profond de lui.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais jouer une partie ? », demanda Ron, presque aussi réservé que le garçon.

« Oui, je veux bien, merci », répondit Severus de manière parfaitement formelle. Il se leva tandis que Ron repoussait les parchemins qu'il était en train de corriger de côté.

Ils avaient l'air tellement nerveux lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la table. Ron retira son échiquier de l'étagère qui se trouvait dans le coin, avant qu'ils ne s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre et commencent à installer leurs pièces.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son petit compagnon. Harry regardait également Severus et Ron. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, Harry sourit et chuchota, « Ça ira. »

« Tu crois ? », dit-elle en souriant.

« Je le sais. Et c'est ton tour de jouer », lui rappela Harry.

Elle et Harry faisaient en réalité beaucoup plus attention au jeu d'échecs qui se déroulait à quelques pas plutôt qu'aux cartes situées dans leurs mains. Malgré l'assurance de Harry, Hermione pouvait voir que ce dernier était tout aussi concerné qu'elle au sujet de la paix maladroite entre Ron et Severus qui pourrait se transformer en une dispute remplie de cris qui pourrait dégénérer et en venir aux mains.

Mis à part le déplacement léger des pièces du jeu d'échecs et l'occasionnel effondrement caractéristique lorsqu'une pièce battait une autre, la table était sinistrement silencieuse.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Severus se plaint, « Je ne suis pas un bébé. Tu n'as pas à me laisser gagner. »

« Très bien, alors », accepta Ron.

On pouvait entendre les pièces se battre bruyamment jusqu'à l'anéantissement total de façon beaucoup plus fréquente après cette remarque.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Severus déglutir sous la surprise lorsque Ron annonça avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour quelqu'un de son âge qui jouait contre un garçon de sept ans, « Échec et mat, je pense. »

Hermione et Harry prêtèrent attention à leurs cartes à cet instant, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait regarder dans la direction de Severus.

Le silence était insupportable.

Pour finir, Ron intervint. D'une façon qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son père, Ron demanda raisonnablement, « Alors, tu veux râler toute la soirée parce que tu as perdu, ou bien rejouer afin que je te montre comment éviter que ça ne se reproduise à l'avenir ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Severus. C'était justement ce qu'elle avait craint. Il était assis là, fixant son roi déchu et affichant un visage tempétueux. Alors qu'elle le regardait, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant en direction de Ron.

« Tu m'apprendras à faire ça ? »

Severus avait l'air stupéfait.

« Ouais, si tu arrêtes de me lancer des œillades meurtrières », marchanda Ron.

« D'accord », dit Severus d'un ton pincé.

« Et si vous deux comptez passer la soirée à nous fixer, vous pourriez tout aussi bien venir ici et vous joindre à nous », dit Ron, faisant sursauter à la fois Harry et Hermione sous la surprise. Ron était dos à eux. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir qu'ils les regardaient.

Ils arrêtèrent de prétexter jouer aux cartes et se levèrent.

Hermione se déplaça pour se tenir derrière Ron. Enlaçant sa nuque à l'aide de ses bras, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser affectueux au-dessus de ses boucles rousses.

Harry se tint debout à côté de la table pendant un bref instant puis se déplaça vers le fauteuil où se trouvait Severus. Harry ne dit rien, mais Severus se glissa sur le côté afin de faire de la place sur son siège pour l'autre garçon.

Les bras de Ron glissèrent jusqu'à la taille d'Hermione pour l'attirer sur ses genoux alors qu'il commençait à nouveau à jouer.

En se rendant compte à quel point c'était agréable de les avoir tous rassemblés autour de la table ainsi, Hermione se relaxa contre le torse de Ron et le regarda enseigner au Severus de sept ans des mouvements d'échecs tellement complexes, qu'elle pouvait à peine les suivre. Mais Severus suivait lui, et il semblait s'amuser énormément.

_-_

_à suivre..._

-


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse_** Tira Nog**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** **Ligeia1987** et **Alexiel_v** que je remercie pour la relecture !

**Note :** Le passé de Severus s'éloigne un peu du canon, mais comme je l'avais dit au tout début, cette histoire est en réalité un petit univers alternatif, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas outre mesure ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda aux alentours, confus. L'unique torche située sur le mur le plus éloigné était toujours éclairée et remplissait leur chambre de sa lumière faible et orangée. Hermione ne les avait pas réveillés pour qu'ils se rendent à l'école, alors pourquoi s'était-il éveillé ?

A peine une seconde s'était écoulée qu'il entendit un gémissement provenant de l'autre lit. Harry pleurait à nouveau dans son sommeil. Trois ou même parfois quatre nuits par semaine, l'autre garçon faisait des rêves agités. D'habitude, Severus essayait de laisser à Harry son intimité et prétendait ne pas s'être réveillé durant ce tapage nocturne, mais ce soir, Harry était particulièrement bruyant.

Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait été uniquement irrité d'avoir été réveillé, mais à présent, Severus était inquiet. Les rêves de Harry n'étaient pas semblables aux siens. Ils le laissaient complètement pantelant, après coup.

N'aimant pas voir à quel point Harry semblait bouleversé, Severus se glissa hors du lit pour avancer à pas feutrés sur le sol froid de la chambre. Même avec l'épais tapis au sol, le château était toujours rempli de courants d'air et glacial les nuits d'hiver. Il eut la chair de poule avant d'atteindre le lit situé en face du sien.

Harry avait le visage crispé sous l'émotion, des traînées de larmes s'étendaient sur ses joues alors qu'il remuait et se tournait dans tous les sens sous son enchevêtrement de couvertures, implorant pour que quelque chose s'arrête.

Severus le regarda pendant un instant, puis s'installa doucement au bord du lit.

« Harry ? », appela-t-il doucement, en secouant légèrement le bras du garçon endormi.

« Harry, réveille-toi. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry se redressa brusquement sur le lit et se propulsa droit sur le torse de Severus.

Surpris, Severus le rattrapa. Il enroula ses bras autour de son dos tremblotant alors que Harry enfouissait son visage ruisselant de larmes dans sa chemise de nuit. Severus pouvait sentir les petits doigts de l'autre garçon s'accrocher fermement à sa chemise de nuit, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, s'étouffant presque en essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Après cet instant embarrassant, Severus plaça sa main dans le dos de Harry et lui donna quelques petites tapes.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hermione ? », demanda Severus, se rendant compte de son impuissance quand il s'agissait de problèmes émotionnels. Harry préférerait certainement être réconforté par quelqu'un de gentil.

« Non, s'il te plait... ne - ne l'ennuie pas », chuchota Harry.

En se rappelant la question que Hermione lui posait les nuits où les cris de Harry l'amenaient dans leur chambre, Severus demanda doucement, « Est-ce que tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« C'est toujours pareil. Il y a ce feu vert terrifiant partout, et puis le rire diabolique et... et une femme qui hurle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'effraye autant. »

Severus connaissait la raison. Il réfléchit soigneusement avant de poser sa question suivante.

« Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait mal lorsque tu fais ce rêve ? »

Il sentit Harry retenir sa respiration tremblotante.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Une flamme verte est le signe qu'une magie noire est utilisée. Je pense que tu te souviens du sortilège qui a tué tes parents », répondit-il doucement. « Ron dit que tu étais présent. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as dû t'en souvenir. »

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir raison. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas d'eux ».

La voix de Harry était serrée sous le chagrin.

« D'après ce qu'on raconte, tu avais à peine un an lorsque ça s'est produit. Comment tu pourrais avoir un souvenir clair de quelque chose qui remonte à si loin ? Ça a dû être la chose la plus terrifiante qui te soit jamais arrivée, et tu étais bien trop petit pour la comprendre. »

Harry sembla digérer ses paroles pendant un temps relativement long tout en restant appuyé contre le torse de Severus.

C'était étrange de tenir quelqu'un comme ça. La seule expérience similaire que Severus ait vécu était les embrassades brèves que Hermione leur donnait parfois. Et encore, c'était différent.

Il fallut un certain temps à Severus pour comprendre en quoi c'était différent, mais il finit par y arriver. Lorsque Hermione faisait ce genre de choses, elle leur offrait du réconfort. Ici, c'était la première fois de sa vie où c'était lui qui devait remplir ce rôle et consoler quelqu'un d'autre. Et, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire et même s'il devait être probablement complètement incompétent dans ce domaine, c'était agréable.

Harry ne semblait pas du tout trouver son geste incompétent d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, pensa-t-il, alors que la respiration du plus petit garçon s'était doucement apaisée. Par conséquent, il fut surpris de sentir Harry se raidir dans ses bras et s'écarter vivement quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je suis désolé », dit Harry précipitamment, son visage à deux doigts de la panique, comme Severus ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Pour quoi ? »

Ces yeux verts un peu dans le vague le regardèrent.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche. Je ne voulais pas - »

Harry fit en geste timide en direction de la chemise de nuit de Severus qui était mouillée par endroit par ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, c'est juste que... », Severus déglutit avec difficulté avant de continuer, « C'est juste que je n'y suis pas habitué. Les rares fois où quelqu'un me touchait chez mes grands-parents, c'était pour me réprimander. »

Il soutint le regard flou de Harry.

« Mais je sais qu'avec toi ça ne sera pas le cas. »

Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, trouvant la nuit froide maintenant que Harry s'était éloigné de lui.

Harry sembla remarquer son geste. Il se faufila plus loin dans le lit, extirpa les couvertures et les remis en place en dessous d'eux. Avec sa générosité habituelle, Harry souleva les couvertures, tapa de sa main la place qui était faite, et l'invita, « Viens. T'auras plus chaud. »

Severus y grimpa, ravi de cette chaleur alors que Harry installait les couvertures autour d'eux. Ils tirèrent les couvertures jusqu'à leurs épaules et se tournèrent pour se retrouver face à face sur l'oreiller chiffonné de Harry.

« Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal », dit Harry d'une voix étrangement intense une fois qu'ils furent installés. « Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Ce genre de phrase perturbait toujours Severus. Harry avait eu de nombreuses opportunités pour se lier d'amitié dans leur nouvelle école, mais malgré le fait que Harry joue de temps en temps avec les autres garçons, il prenait toujours soin de l'inclure dans leurs jeux et passait toujours la majorité du temps en sa compagnie.

« Tu es mon seul ami », répondit Severus doucement.

Après un moment de silence, Harry déglutit bruyamment et lui demanda timidement, « Est-ce que tes grands-parents te faisaient beaucoup de mal ? »

Tout à coup, l'air sembla lourd et oppressant. Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une simple question pouvait ainsi lui glacer le sang.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre, mais Harry lui avait raconté toutes les horribles choses que ces Moldus lui avait fait subir. Il n'était pas un lâche pour lui mentir alors qu'il lui avait posé ouvertement cette question.

« Tout le temps. »

« Est-ce qu'ils te frappaient ? »

« Quand j'avais de la chance ». Severus essaya d'apaiser la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », dit Harry, sur un ton qui semblait plutôt indiquer qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Il y a toujours des façons de punir une personne à l'aide de la magie qui peuvent faire pousser des cris inimaginables », expliqua Severus. « Il y a un sortilège qu'on appelle Doloris qui envoie à chaque terminaison nerveuse de ton corps une sensation de pure agonie. C'est le pire. Mais il y en a un autre tout aussi abominable qui te donne l'impression que ta peau a été ébouillantée. Et un autre qui te fait mal à la tête comme si elle allait éclater et où tu ne vois plus rien... »

« Tes _grands-parents_ t'ont fait subir ça ? », demanda Harry bouche bée.

Severus acquiesça. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Il se sentait mis à nu, terriblement vulnérable, et un peu honteux. Après tout, on ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses à des enfants normaux. Même Harry, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré qui était le plus maltraité à part lui, semblait horrifié.

« Je sais que tu te comportes comme un adulte la plupart du temps, mais tu as en réalité le même âge que moi », dit Harry. « T'as fait quoi de si terrible pour qu'ils aient envie de te punir ainsi ? »

« Je suppose que je me comportais mal. Mais la plupart du temps, ils cherchaient simplement des excuses pour me punir. Me tourmenter semblait être leur seul plaisir dans leur vie », admit Severus.

« Mais... c'est pas logique. Tu es leur _petit-fils_ ! »

Severus fixa les traits sombres de Harry, en réfléchissant. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Sortir tout et voir si Harry resterait toujours son ami par la suite ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? », demanda Harry doucement.

« Ma mère... les membres de la famille du côté ma mère étaient des Sangs-Purs issus de la maison Serpentard, depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Ma mère était fille unique. Elle était à Serpentard elle aussi, mais.. mais elle tomba amoureuse d'un Gryffondor. Et en plus de tout ça, il était un gitan né-Moldu. Mes grands-parents le détestaient et l'empêchaient de le voir, mais elle... »

« Oui ? », encouragea gentiment Harry, en plaçant une main sur le poignet qui maintenait les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son cou.

Severus fixa la main de Harry pendant un long moment puis continua, « Elle s'est enfuie avec lui juste après la cérémonie de remise du diplôme. Ses parents l'ont pourchassée et … et bien, disons simplement que mon père n'a pas passé la nuit. »

« Ils l'ont _tué _? », dit Harry stupéfait.

Severus acquiesça.

« Parfois ils se vantaient de la façon dont il est mort. »

« Qu'est – qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta maman après ? »

Harry semblait presque effrayé de demander.

« Mes grands-parents l'ont ramenée dans leur domaine. Ils voulaient la forcer à accepter le mariage qu'ils avaient arrangé avec un des cousins de la famille Malfoy, seulement... »

« Seulement ? »

Severus se mordit la lèvre et dit simplement.

« Seulement, elle était enceinte de moi. C'était le plus inimaginable des scandales. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Harry.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais... autant Harry avait subi des mauvais traitements, autant il n'avait pas grandi dans un environnement où la perversion et la cruauté étaient de mise. Ces Moldus avaient beau être abominables, Harry n'était toujours qu'un enfant. Il n'avait pas plus de connaissances sur les façons dont le monde fonctionnait qu'un garçon de sept ans. Et Severus savait que ce n'était pas à lui de changer ça.

Alors, il trouva un moyen d'expliquer la chose sans élargir les horizons de Harry plus que nécessaire.

« Tu sais qu'une mère et un père sont censés se marier avant d'avoir un enfant ? ».

Harry acquiesça.

« Les miens ne se sont jamais mariés. C'est supposé être une mauvaise chose. »

« Oh. »

Harry serra brièvement son poignet.

« Ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose, vu que tu es né de ça, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Parfois je pense que... »

Incapable de dire ce genre de phrase auto-destructrice face à ces yeux innocents et remplis d'inquiétude, Severus coupa net ce genre de pensée.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? », demanda Harry.

« Tu sais qu'il y a des moyens pour qu'une femme n'ait pas d'enfants ? »

« Oui, tante Pétunia me disait toujours que ma mère aurait dû avrorter », chuchota Harry.

« Avorter », corrigea spontanément Severus. « Ses parents voulaient qu'elle avorte, mais ma mère était trop avancée dans sa grossesse pour pouvoir le faire, donc ils m'ont laissé naître. Je pense qu'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer après que je sois né, et la faire épouser ce Malfoy, seulement... je ne sais pas s'ils lui ont fait quelque chose pendant que j'étais toujours dans son ventre, ou si mon père lui manquait tellement, mais elle en devint malade... et, elle mourut à ma naissance. Elle était leur unique enfant, donc s'ils ne m'avaient pas maintenu en vie, la lignée des Snape se serait éteinte. Donc ils m'ont gardé, mais ils me détestaient car je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père. Et aussi parce que j'avais tué ma mère. C'est pourquoi ils aimaient tant me faire du mal. »

Son cœur battait la chamade et donnait l'impression qu'il allait éclater, en attendant le rejet inévitable.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air dégouté, en tout cas pas en sa présence. Après un moment, lorsqu'il eu l'impression que Harry allait à nouveau pleurer, l'autre garçon durcit ses traits.

« Tu n'as pas tué ta mère », insista Harry tout en plaçant un bras autour de Severus pour le rapprocher de lui. « Ce n'est même pas la peine de penser ça ! »

Severus se raidit, n'étant pas préparé à cette réaction. Il espérait que Harry ne s'éloigne pas de lui après cette révélation concernant sa naissance entourée de scandale, mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Harry le défendrait.

Il tremblait de partout. Lorsque Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, Severus enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque de l'autre garçon et essaya simplement de respirer. La main de Harry traçait des cercles dans son dos, de la même façon que Hermione le faisait à Harry après que celui-ci eu fait des cauchemars.

Et, d'une certaine façon, même si l'avoir dit à Harry ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé, le fait qu'il ait connaissance de son histoire et arrivait toujours à lui offrir de la gentillesse semblait bouleverser tout son monde. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait donné sa vie à Harry en cet instant.

Petit à petit, les tremblements cessèrent. Severus savait qu'il devrait se lever et retourner dans son lit, mais il était trop bien pour penser à bouger. La main de Harry traçait toujours des cercles réconfortants dans son dos lorsqu'il s'endormit.

Severus et Harry ne furent pas les seuls perturbés par les révélations de Snape.

Ron Weasley était figé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre des garçons, trop horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour pouvoir bouger. Il revenait des toilettes lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry hurler. Il avait passé sa tête dans le chambranle afin de voir si ça allait, et fut pétrifié en voyant Severus Snape réconforter un Harry effondré. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se retirer, mais il avait eu peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Et puis, Severus avait commencé à parler de son passé, et il avait été incapable de bouger de là. Juste quand il lui avait semblé que les deux garçons étaient tombés endormis, il retrouva sa mobilité et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Hermione était étendue sur le lit, emmitouflée dans un cocon de couvertures. La place vacante à ses côtés était tentante, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y étendre maintenant, pas avec cette rage qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il voulait tuer quelque chose. Enfin, pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Plus précisément, les grands-parents de Snape.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Lancer un Doloris sur un enfant était un crime en soi, mais les autres atrocités que Severus avait énoncées... rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de vomir. Imaginer un enfant innocent laissé entre les mains de monstres sans cœurs ! Les Snape faisaient passer la famille moldue de Harry pour idéale ! Ce n'était pas étonnant que Severus ait grandi pour devenir le connard triste qu'il était, réfléchi Ron.

Un Doloris sur un enfant...

Il s'appuya en chancelant contre la fenêtre et regarda vers le lac. En temps normal, la beauté du clair de lune se reflétant dans la neige l'aurait calmé. Il aurait apprécié regarder les ondées que le calamar géant provoquait sur la surface de l'eau du lac. Et pour finir, le calme de cette scène familière aurait apaisé son esprit, mais pas cette nuit.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que Severus avait dit à Harry. De la torture et un meurtre, racontés comme si c'était un événement normal.

Combien de temps il resta à la fenêtre, frissonnant de froid, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Sa perception suivante fut la lumière grise de l'aube qui remplissait la chambre.

« Ron ? », appela-t-elle, inquiète et pas encore tout à fait cohérente.

« Je suis ici », dit-il, d'une voix qui résonnait pâteuse et bourrue à ses oreilles.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses cheveux formaient un enchevêtrement sauvage et agréable, encadrant son visage endormi, quand Hermione cligna des yeux dans la direction de l'endroit où il se trouvait, à côté de la fenêtre.

« Aller bien ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller bien après avoir entendu ce que j'ai entendu la nuit dernière ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu dormir », ce qui était vrai, du moins.

« Ah. »

Il regarda ses jambes découvertes qui émergeaient des couvertures. Après s'être mise debout, elle enfila son peignoir en flanelle bordeaux et vint lui donner un baiser.

Ce geste tout simple suffit à lui rappeler qu'il restait un peu de bonté dans ce bas monde.

« Hmmf », laissa-t-elle échapper alors qu'il l'entraînait dans une étreinte. Et toute désorientée qu'elle était, elle la lui rendit.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle s'écartait enfin.

« Tu as intérêt », blagua-t-elle. Mais alors le sourire s'effaça de son visage. « Quelque chose te tracasse. Tu ne peux pas m'en parler ? »

Ce n'était pas son secret à partager. Il voulait le faire, mais c'était suffisamment mal de sa part d'avoir écouté Severus qui disait à Harry ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voulait tellement le lui dire, mais il ne savait pas s'il était en droit de le faire.

Il était toujours en train de se démener avec ses démons intérieurs lorsque Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Ron, ses nerfs anéantis après cette nuit sans sommeil.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Severus la nuit dernière ? », demanda Hermione calmement.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? », se déroba Ron, aussi coupable qu'un première année qui aurait été surpris après un couvre-feu.

« Regarde l'horloge, Ron », ordonna Hermione.

Ron se retourna comme il lui avait été demandé et en resta bouche bée. Les photos de Hermione, Harry et lui-même avaient été sur cette horloge acajou depuis que ses parents la lui avait offerte comme cadeau de mariage. L'image représentant Harry affichait maintenant son homologue enfantin depuis Noël environ, et des annotations telles que « En train de jouer », « A l'école », « A l'entraînement de Quidditch », et « Sieste », avaient rejoint les autres.

Maintenant, leur horloge familiale affichait un quatrième bras orné d'une photo. Un jeune Severus fixait avec hésitation la photo située sur le bras voisin du sien, celui de Harry, où il était indiqué « Au lit ». Même sur la photo, Severus donnait l'impression qu'il s'attendait à être fichu dehors d'un instant à l'autre.

« Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda gentiment Hermione.

En espérant qu'elle ne le déteste pas, Ron s'assit sur leur lit et lui raconta doucement ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière.

« Oh, mon Dieu », chuchota Hermione lorsqu'il eut terminé. « Ils ont vraiment _tué_ son père ? »

« Et lancé le Doloris ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'Impardonnables sur lui. J'ai toujours détesté la famille Moldue de Harry pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais ici... je veux tuer ces connards sadiques, Hermy, je le veux vraiment ! »

« Ils sont morts depuis longtemps, Ron », soupira-t-elle. « Pauvre Severus. »

« Si nous ne pouvons pas rendre à Harry et Severus leurs anciennes apparences, ils n'iront nulle part ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux. Ils resteront avec nous, et nous les élèverons comme s'ils étaient nos propres enfants. C'est d'accord ? », supplia Ron, comme si elle avait pensé à laisser les garçons à l'orphelinat le plus proche.

« Bien sûr qu'ils resteront tous les deux avec nous, Ron ».

Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes une famille à présent. »

Bien entendu. Hermione savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle avait été celle qui avait insisté pour amener Severus ici. Il avait été celui qui s'était comporté comme un gosse égoïste, incapable d'ouvrir son cœur et sa maison à un petit garçon qui n'avait personne. Tremblotant de partout, il enfouit son visage dans son épaule, espérant qu'il puisse avoir l'opportunité d'arranger les choses pour Severus.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

_

* * *

**Voici un petit chapitre de plus, l'accouchement fut laborieux comme vous l'aurez remarqué. J'en profite pour vous souhaitez de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis/petit mot, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ^^**_

_**

* * *

Merci aux reviewers anonymes : Diana, Rêve, et Baya. **_


End file.
